Kingdom Hearts: Metal Gear Solid
by Gakuto1991
Summary: After his adventure with the Avengers, Sora, Isshin and Masaki accidentally land in the world of Metal Gear Solid. Meeting Solid Snake, they must help him to stop Liquid Snake and FOXHOUND from using Metal Gear Rex to launch a Nuclear Missile.
1. Solid Snake: The 2nd World

**Hey! I'm back with a new whole new story! Now that I'm done, I can finally start the Metal Gear Solid World.**

**In this, Isshin and Masaki get separated from Sora as they end up in the Metal Gear World. The two of them will team up with Legendary Soldier: Solid Snake.**

**Meanwhile, Sora will end up in an unlikely position...**

**Also, if some of you haven't seen the 2 Secret Movies from KH:2.5, check them out.**

**Well, with that out of the way, you can finally start reading the new story.**

**So enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>A brand new World...<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the Alaskan Sea, a huge submarine was shown, swimming deep through the ice cold water.<p>

Inside, several people were moving all about, doing various jobs inside.

"The nuclear weapons disposal facility, located on Shadow Moses Island, in Alaska's Fox Archipelago, was attacked by next generation special forces: being led by **FOXHOUND**. They are demanding for the government to hand over the remains of Big Boss. They said that if their demands are not met in 24 Hours, they'll launch a nuclear weapon."

Soon, a crew member walked over and handed a disk to the commanding officer. His name was Roy Campbell.

Next to him was the team's doctor, Dr. Naomi Hunter.

Campbell walked over to a machine and inserted the disk inside, allowing the huge screen in front to pop up a few images.

"You have two objectives. You must rescue DARPA Chief, Donald Anderson, and the President of Armstech, Kenneth Baker. Both of them are being held as hostages at this time. Your second objective is to investigate, on whether or not the terrorists have the ability to launch a nuclear strike, and stop them if they do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a man was shown, inside a SDV. It was a type of non-propulsion torpedo that is designed to transport combat swimmers.<p>

"And what's the insertion method?"

"We'll slowly approach the disposal facility by sub."

"And then what?"

"We'll fire a SDV."

Breathing calmly through the scuba mask he was wearing, the man waited until eventually, the SDV was fired from the submarine, moving at a very fast pace in the water. The man grunted as he tried to navigate the SDV to the facility.

"Once the SDV gets as close as it can, dispose of it. After that, you'll have to swim to the rest of the way."

The man stayed silent as he remembered the conversation he and Campbell had hours earlier.

"Next generation special forces: FOXHOUND. Your former unit, and the one that I was in command of."

"So they're still around..."

"There are 6 Members who's responsible for this terrorist activity. **Psycho Mantis, **who has psychokinetic abilities. **Sniper Wolf, **a deadly sharpshooter, with beauty to match. **Decoy Octopus, **a master of disguise. **Vulcan Raven, **a shaman with powerful physical strength. And **Revolver Ocelot, **a powerful gun fighter, and a skilled interrogator. Finally, the one who's in charge of them. FOXHOUND's leader...** Liquid Snake."**

"Liquid Snake..."

The SDV continued to move along with the man still inside, trying to dodge and duck from the enemy sonars that were in the water. As the torpedo tried to get closer, it accidentally hit a lone solar, causing the SDV to move erratically, with the man trying to get it back on course.

However, once he saw that the SDV was going to crash, he ultimately jumped out of the SDV as it crashed, allowing him to swim safely to above.

"The disposal facility covers the entire island. I'll contact you by Codec once you reach the base."

"Is anyone coming with me?"

"As always, this is a one man sneaking mission."

"Weapons and equipment OSP?"

"Indeed. Remember, this is a top secret black op. Don't expect any support at this moment."

The scene ended as the man swam to the surface...

* * *

><p><strong>Dock Area.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the dock area, a few soldiers were shown, wearing white uniforms that covered nearly their whole bodies, except for their eyes. They carried assault rifles with both hands, highly alert.<p>

They were called the Genome Soldiers.

Meanwhile, the man from before appeared from the lower dock, secretly observing from his spot. His sneaking suit protected him from the freezing water. Looking up, he saw a man, going inside a cargo elevator to ride up to his destination.

"Keep your guard up! He'll be coming here...I know it." The man said. "In the meantime, I'm going to swat down a couple of, troublesome flies."

Taking out his binoculars, the man watched as the other man left as the elevator went up. Narrowing his eyes, he carefully swam up to a concrete platform. Getting on his feet, he hid himself carefully before using the Codec.

By the way, his name was...**Solid Snake.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"This is me, Snake. Colonel, can you hear me?" Snake questioned.

"Loud and clear, Snake." Campbell confirmed. "What's the current situation?"

"The elevator in the back is the only way up, as it seems." Snake noted.

"As expected." Campbell nodded. "You'll need to take the elevator to get to the surface. But make sure that nobody even catches a glimpse of you. If you need to contact me by Codec, my frequency is 140.85. And don't worry about anyone else listening to our conversation. The Codec directly stimulates the small bones of your ear, nobody but you will be able to hear it."

"Got it." Snake nodded. "Alright, I'm ready to go. I'll contact you soon."

* * *

><p>Turning off his codec, Snake secretly watched the guards. They were only about two of them. As long as he was careful, he could take of them, swiftly, and effortlessly.<p>

Seeing one guard walking by a shipping container, Snake waited for him to walk a few more steps away until he started to sneak behind him.

Making sure that the 2nd guard was nowhere near him, Snake quickly caught the guard from behind, covering his mouth with one hand, and grabbing his neck with the other hand.

After about 7 seconds of choking the guard, Snake snapped his neck and dropped him.

"Huh?" The 2nd guard questioned, running up to where his fellow guard was. He cursed when he saw the deceased guard. Question is, where was his killer?

GRAB!

Having hidden himself seconds ago, Snake sneaked up behind the 2nd guard, and took care of him too, just like the 1st guard.

As soon as they were killed, the cargo elevator finally made it back to the port. Seeing this, Snake quickly made his way towards it.

Once he got inside, the elevator's doors closed, allowing Snake to go up.

* * *

><p><strong>Heliport.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the elevator continued to go up, Snake started to remove his scuba gear, finishing by removing his scuba mask.<p>

* * *

><p>The mysterious man from earlier stopped near a large helicopter, pausing silently.<p>

* * *

><p>In tense silence, Snake and the mysterious man both turned around, looking as though they were facing one another.<p>

The mysterious man's face was revealed...only to look like Snake's own face!

This man was...**Liquid Snake.**

Snake's mission...has finally begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Simple and Clean.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The first scenes, show Sora and Riku arriving in Hueco Mundo. Images of Aizen, Gin, Kaname, the Espada, and Ichigo.<em>

_1-Sora was shown with the Avengers, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye facing the Chitauri._

_2-_Metal Gear Rex roared it fired it's weapons at Sora and Solid Snake!__

_3-Korra was using Water Bending, Fire Bending, Earth Bending and Air Bending at Amon, who blocked one of Sora's attacks._

_4-_Queen Elsa is seen, freezing Sora's Keyblade, and almost Sora himself!__

_5-Next scene showed Sora battling against Luffy in the Corrida Colosseum! Luffy jumped in the air, firing a Rubber Rubber Pistol at Sora!_

_6-In the Death Star, Sora and Luke Skywalker were battling Darth Vader at the same time!_

_7-Lucy was summoning her Celestial Spirits, back to back with Sora, who had his Keyblade out._

_8-Metal was wrapped around Sora, who was being lifted in the air by Magneto's magnetic Mutant abilities!_

_9-In the Night, Sora is shown on the ground, on his knees. He looks up and sees the Joker, pointing a Gun in front of his face._

_10-Dr. Facilier was smirking, showing Sora an illusion of his greatest desires._

_11-In the woods, Sora and Luke fon Fabre were fighting each other with their swords._

_12-Currently, Sora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were surrounded by a large amount of Grimm._

_13-Izaya was seen, smirking as he watched Sora and Shizuo fighting each other in the streets of Ikebukuro._

_Finally, the final scene showed Snake, Isshin and Masaki, Meryl and Otacon, running into a room, filled with lots of Genome Soldiers._

_Snake and Meryl both took out a handgun each, while Masaki took out her bow, with Isshin bringing out Cyborg Ninja's Katana!_

_Leading the Genome Soldiers was Liquid Snake, who was smirking confidently._

_Standing behind Liquid...was Sora._

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom HeartsMetal Gear Solid.**

* * *

><p>A minute later, the elevator reached the Heliport.<p>

Right away, Snake quickly sneaked out of the elevator. Seeing two guards, who were guarding the helicopter, Snake stealthily moved behind a storage crate, keeping an eye on the helicopter.

Then, he made a call on his Codec.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"It's me again. I made it to the disposal facility. Just in time too." Snake started.

"Excellent work, Snake. Even in your age, your body hasn't changed one bit." Campbell praised.

"How's that Sneaking Suit working out for you?" Naomi asked, popping into the conversation.

"I'm dry and all, but I can't move as quickly as I usually can, with this on." Snake grunted.

"Just bear with it. It was specifically designed to prevent hypothermia. You are in Alaska, after all." Naomi calmly advised.

"Easy there. If it wasn't for this suit and that shot you gave me earlier, my whole body would've turned into a popsicle." Snake replied.

"It's an anti-freezing peptide, Snake. All of the Genome soldiers here are using it, just like you are." Naomi said.

"Boy, am I relieved to hear that. Since those Genome Soldiers are fine, it works perfectly." Snake noted. "Anyway, how's that diversionary operation going?"

"Two F-16s just took off from Galena awhile ago, and they're headed your way." Campbell answered. "The terrorist's radar should have located them by now."

* * *

><p>Peering out from his spot, Snake took a good look at the helicopter as it started to move slowly into the icy air. "A Hind D? Colonel, what's a Russian gunship doing here in Alaska?"<p>

"I don't have a clue...but it looks like our diversion caught their attention." Campbell answered.

Watching the Hind D going up in the air, Snake took out his binoculars, taking a better look. He could see Liquid, who was piloting the Hind D.

Finally, the Hind D took off in the sky, blowing the snow away in all directions. Snake watched as it left.

"Now here's your chance to slip in unnoticed. Better make it count." Campbell said from the Codec.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"We only have 18 hours left until their deadline. Finish this mission as soon as possible." Campbell ordered.

"Wow...that pilot has to be crazy to fly a Hind in this weather." A feminine voice said.

"Huh? Who was that, now?" Snake questioned.

"Ah, sorry about that." Campbell smiled. "I haven't introduced you two to each other yet. This is Mei Ling. She was assigned to us as our visual and data processing specialist. She was the one who designed your Codec, as well as your Soliton radar system. Contact her if you got any questions about them."

Then, Mei Ling appeared. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Snake. Talking to a living legend such as yourself is an honor."

"..." Snake remained silent.

"What's the matter?" Mei Ling questioned.

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting a world-class designer of military technology to be so...cute." Snake said with amusement.

Mei Ling giggled at this. "I bet you're just flattering me."

"No, really. At least I won't get bored for the next 18 hours in this weather." Snake noted.

"Am I just hearing things, or is the famous Solid Snake actually hitting on me?" Mei Ling asked. "But...I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting you to be so frank..."

"Looks like we'll need to learn more about each other." Snake replied.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that very much." Mei Ling agreed. "But first, let me explain the details about your Soliton radar system."

* * *

><p>Snake took out his radar system and looked at it.<p>

"The bright dot in the middle is you, Snake. The red dots are those guards, and the blue cone shape represents their field of vision." Mei Ling explained.

"Try to be careful Snake." Naomi warned. "The Genome Soldiers have highly developed senses of hearing and vision due to their gene therapy. You have to make sure that they don't spot you."

Then Campbell spoke up. "To start things off, I want you to infiltrate the disposal site and search for the DARPA Chief."

"The DARPA Chief was injected with the same GPS transmitting nanomachines as you were." Naomi added.

"He should appear on your radar as a green dot. Keep a look out for that." Mei Ling said.

"Get whatever kind of information you can out of him about the terrorists." Campbell ordered. "If he's still alive..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Snake, your radar won't be affected by the weather, but if you're discovered by an enemy, you won't be able to use it." Mei Ling warned.

"It gets jammed quiet easily, I'm afraid." Campbell added.

"Yes, it was made from currently existing technology. You won't be able to use it in an location with strong harmonic resonance. So don't let an enemy see you." Mei Ling said.

"All of us will be monitoring your movements by radar. Contact us by Codec anytime you need to." Campbell said.

"Sure. I'll call if I'm feeling friendless." Snake replied sarcastically.

"We're serious, Snake." Naomi scolded. "We're all here to back you up, so call if you need some information or advice."

"I'm also in charge of your mission data. Call me if you need me to record your current status. My frequency is 140.96. It's a dedicated frequency for recording data. Remember it." Mei Ling said, winking at Snake as she signed off.

"Since you only have your binoculars, you need to find yourself some weapons that you might come across." Campbell said.

"Last I checked, all of my weapons were taken away, right before Doctor Naomi strip searched me." Snake muttered. "Try imagining my current position."

"How about this? If you manage to make it back alive, perhaps I'll let you do a strip search on me." Naomi suggested, somewhat sarcastic.

"Hmm...I'll keep that in mind, Doctor." Snake smirked. "By the way, sorry to disappoint, but I was able to smuggle out my cigs."

"Wait, how the hell did you do that?" Naomi questioned, sounding annoyed.

"Hid them in my stomach. Thanks to that shot you gave me, the stomach acids were suppressed." Snake said.

"Cigarettes? How's that supposed to help you?" Mei Ling asked.

"You never know." Snake shrugged.

* * *

><p>Snake pulled out his binoculars, looking for a way in.<p>

"The only way in is the front door. It's probably the quickest way, but it's too risky. You might be seen by the guards." Campbell noted.

"Yeah, can't exactly ring the doorbell and ask them to let me in." Snake quipped.

"Hold on, there's an air duct near the door." Campbell spoke up. Snake looked and spotted the air duct.

Snake hummed quietly. "There's one guard on the left and another on the right. They're armed with assault rifles and grenades."

"There might be another duct on the second floor." Campbell noted. "Try to find it."

Snake used his binoculars to zoom in at the second floor, but he couldn't find the vent, since it was blocked. "I can't find it from my position." Snake frowned as he lowered his binoculars.

"I'll let you decide which course of action you should take. We're counting on you, Snake." Campbell said as the Codec went off.

Moving away from his hiding position, Snake quietly sneaked off to find a way to get into the air ducts.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>Wake up...wake up...wake up...Isshin...wake up...Isshin...Isshin...!<p>

"WAKE...UP~!" SLAP! SLAP!

"YOWCH!" Isshin cried out, both of his cheeks red. He sat up and found himself, laying down on the roof of one the disposal facility's smaller buildings. He looked up and saw Masaki, who was shivering violently. She hugged herself tightly, gritting her teeth.

"A-about time, Sleeping Beauty...!" Masaki groaned.

Isshin blinked at her. "Eh? What's wrong with you?"

"W-what's wrong with m-me?!" Masaki questioned, her whole body shivering. "Let's see, I woke up, and found my legs covered in snow! Next thing I know, we're sitting in the middle of nowhere in this damn weather...!"

Then the Quincy sneezed. "And I think I caught a cold...! Now can you see what's WRONG with me?"

Isshin merely stared at her for 10 seconds...before he yelped and started hugging himself, his whole body shivering badly!

"HOLY SH*T, IT'S COLD~!" Isshin cried, his eyes popping out.

"It took you that LONG to react?!" Masaki asked with a comically angry expression.

"S-shut your damn mouth...!" The former Soul Reaper grunted, gritting his teeth. "Where are we anyway?!"

Masaki sneezed again and said. "If I knew that...I would have told you, so I don't know!"

"L-let's get to somewhere warmer...!" Isshin hissed, snow falling on the top of his head. "Or get some nice clothes to warm us up...!"

Masaki nodded in agreement, breathing a little heavily. "J-jeez! Even Karakura doesn't get this cold...!"

But before they could do anything, they heard some footsteps from the roof entrance. The door opened, revealing two Genome Soldiers.

"Hey! Who are you two?" One of them questioned, pointing his weapon at Isshin and Masaki.

"EEP! He's got a gun!" Masaki cried, comically jumping in Isshin's arms.

_"She took down a bloodthirsty Hollow not too long ago, and she's afraid of some gun?" _Isshin questioned mentally, until his eyes popped out. _"Oh crap! I'm a Human now, so I can get shot at too! DAMMIT!"_

"I think you should come with us." The second Genome Soldier said. "Right now."

A pause...before Masaki got up and walked over to the Genome Soldiers, looking scared.

"P-please don't hurt me...! I'm just a girl...!" Masaki whimpered fearfully.

The Genome Soldiers stared at her...before they sighed and lowered their weapons. "Okay, Miss. Just come with us, and you and your pal won't get hurt."

Masaki slowly nodded...before a smirk appeared on her face. "Tricked you~!"

Before they could react, Masaki summoned her Spirit Quincy Bow, and shot at one of the Genome Soldiers with an arrow, knocking him off the building! "ARGH!"

"You won't get away with that!" The other Genome Soldier snapped, preparing to fire. He shot several bullets at Masaki...but she disappeared in a flash.

"What the?!" The soldier questioned before Masaki appeared right behind him.

"**Hirenkyaku...!" **Masaki whispered before shooting the Genome Soldier at his back, knocking him down!

Masaki smiled and pointed her finger at the sky. "VICTORY~!"

There stood Isshin, who was gaping at her with a dropped jaw. "Whoa...! That was pretty cool."

"Thank you." Masaki said proudly, crossing her arms. "You could have helped too, you know. You could've just took out that Zanpakuto of yours, and took those two in seconds! So lame~!"

Hearing this, Isshin took on an comically angry expression, grinning angrily. "You bi*ch...!"

"Oh well. We should get going anyway. It's freezing here!" Masaki complained, walking to the roof's entrance. Isshin shook his head and followed her. He was frowning because of what Masaki said.

_"Sorry...but I can't use a Zanpakuto...not anymore." _Isshin thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tank Hangar.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eventually, Snake was able to find his way into the air ducts. Right now, he was crawling his way inside.<p>

Suddenly, he got a call on his Codec.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Snake, this is McDonell Miller. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" A man with sun glasses said.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Snake questioned.

"I moved to Alaska after I quit my job as a drill instructor. Even though I'm in retirement, I still help train the scouts here in Alaska." Master replied.

"Passing on the skills to the next generation, nice." Snake nodded.

"I heard about the situation from Campbell, so I thought I might be able to help in some way." Master explained.

"Well, you're probably the only one that I'd rather have in a foxhole." Snake answered.

"I'll take that as a complement." Master quipped. "Call me if you got any questions. My frequency is 141.80."

"Right. I'll call if I have any questions." Snake replied.

* * *

><p>Turning off his Codec, Snake continued to move through the duct. Then he came across a vent cover. He looked down and saw two Genome Soldiers talking.<p>

"I just moved the DARPA Chief to the cell at the 1st floor basement." One of them said.

"Good. We should also close the vent covers when they're done spraying for rats." The second one added.

"Right. You stay here and keep an eye on that woman in the cell. Don't get careless, or you'll regret it." The 1st Genome Soldier warned as he left, leaving his comrade.

Snake became confused at this. "Woman in the cell?"

Deciding to put that bit of info in the back of his mind, Snake resumed crawling in the duct before he climbed out.

Now, he just needed to go to the 1st Floor Basement.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" One of the Genome Soldiers questioned, he and three others surveying the area.<p>

"They must be hiding." One of them spoke up. "They sure can run fast, I'll give them that much."

"It won't matter. They'll be found, very soon." The 3rd one said. "Now let's keep searching."

The Genome Soldiers nodded before they ran off. Then...Isshin popped his head out of a trash can, having jumped inside of it so he wouldn't be found.

"Crap. It hasn't even be 30 Minutes, and we're already being hunted down." Isshin cursed as he got out of the trash can, removing a banana peel off his head. He looked around and whispered. "Masaki...where are you...?"

"FREEZE!"

Jumping back, Isshin turned and saw a Green clothed Genome Soldier who was pointing...their index finger at him?

"Hold your hands in the air!" The Genome Soldier said...before removing the mask, revealing herself to be Masaki. "And dance like you just don't care!"

POW! Isshin buried his knuckles into her hair.

"You dumba*s!" Isshin growled. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"H-hey! Can't you take a joke!?" Masaki whined, pouting as she rubbed her bruised head.

Isshin was about to make a snappy remark until he stopped. "...Wait. Where did you get that uniform?"

"Oh, this?" Masaki asked. "Turns out I ran into a locker room while I was hiding. Got to tell ya, these dudes seriously have no taste in fashion! If they want to look more intimidating, they should skip wearing anything that's green."

Rubbing his chin in thought, Isshin said. "...I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Hiya! How's it going?" Masaki asked cheerfully, disguising herself as she waved at a few confused Genome Soldiers.<p>

"Um...we're good." One of them said.

"Hey, I didn't know that there were going to be females soldiers too...!" Another Genome Soldier whispered.

As they spoke, Masaki happily skipped off as a embarrassed Isshin followed her, disguised as a Genome Soldier too.

_"Someone just shoot me already."_

* * *

><p><strong>B1: Prison.<strong>

Looking at his radar, Snake spotted a green dot on the screen, showing the DARPA Chief's location.

"Found him." Snake muttered before he climbed up a ladder to one of the vent shafts above.

* * *

><p>Coming across a vent cover, Snake looked down and saw a young woman, doing some sit ups on her bed.<p>

"...A woman?" Snake quietly questioned. "Its not the DARPA Chief, though."

With that, Snake resumed crawling his way into the vent shaft, leaving the woman be.

* * *

><p>As he continued to crawl into the vent shaft, he looked down at another vent cover, and he spotted the DARPA Chief, who was sitting on his bed. Seeing this, Snake fell down, landing inside the cell.<p>

The DARPA Chief jumped back in shock. "Who...who are you?"

Snake held his hands up. "Relax. I came here to save you. You're the DARPA Chief, Donald Anderson, am I right?"

Narrowing his eyes, Anderson asked. "You're here to save me, Huh? Mind telling who you are?"

"I'm the pawn that was sent here to rescue your worthless butt." Snake grunted.

"Really...?" Anderson questioned. "It's true...you look way different to be one of them." Then he walked up to Snake. "If that's the case, hurry up and bust me out of here."

Snake held up a hand. "Before that, I want some information, about those terrorists."

"Terrorists?" Anderson repeated.

"Do they have a weapon that can launch a nuke?" Snake asked.

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked, confused.

Walking around the cell to keep an eye out, Snake explained. "The terrorists are threatening the White House. They said that if their demands aren't met, they'll fire a nuclear weapon!"

Hearing this, Anderson covered his mouth in disbelief. "Dear god...!"

Glaring at him, Snake asked again. "Now...is it possible, or not...?!"

Silently, Anderson sat back on his bed, his head lowered to the ground. "...It's possible. They could...launch a nuke.

At the next cell, the woman from earlier continued her sit ups, until she overheard some of Snake's conversation with Anderson. She quickly pressed her ear on the wall to listen in.

"How are they going to launch? I was told this place only had dismantled warheads. They can't possibly have access to a missile." Snake questioned.

"That's was the story we told everyone." Anderson answered. "We were actually conducting exercises of a new experimental weapon. A truly historical weapon."

"You what?" Snake questioned.

"It's a weapon that was made to launch a nuclear attack on any place on this World. A nuclear missile equipped, walking battle tank." Anderson spoke.

Snake was silent at hearing this...until his eyes widened slightly. "...Metal Gear...!"

"You knew?!" Anderson questioned, shocked. "Metal Gear is one of the most top secret black projects! How did you know?!"

"...I've had a couple of bouts with it in the past." Snake replied. "That's the reason you were here on this island?"

"Why else would I decide to come here to a god-forsaken place like this?" Anderson muttered.

Snake narrowed his eyes and said. "I thought the Metal Gear project was scrapped years ago."

"...On the contrary, it grew into a massive joint project between ourselves and ArmsTech. We planned to use this exercise as raw data, and proceed to mass production." Anderson explained. "But that changed when Rex was taken by the terrorists."

"Rex?" Snake questioned.

"Metal Gear Rex." Anderson said. "The codename for the prototype. I bet they're finished arming Rex with the warhead they plan to use. Let me tell you, these guys are professionals. They're all skilled with handling and using nuclear weapons."

Then, one of the guards banged on Anderson's cell door, looking through the little opening of the door. "Hey! Mind shutting up in there?"

Anderson merely shrugged at the guard, who mockingly waved his arms in reply, leaving.

Looking up, Anderson saw Snake...who climbed up to one of the corners of the ceiling. He jumped back down.

"Didn't all nuclear warheads have some sort of detonation code that you have to input?" Snake asked.

"Yes, there is a PAL for that." Anderson confirmed. "It was set up so that someone would need to input two passwords in order to launch the nuke."

"And who has those passwords?" Snake asked.

"Me and Baker do." Anderson replied. "He's the President of ArmsTech. Each of us has to input the two passwords, or there can be no launch. But..."

Anderson sat back down on his bed and sighed. "...They have my password."

"So you talked?" Snake asked, sounding annoyed.

"No...it was one of the members of FOXHOUND, Psycho Mantis." Anderson replied. "He had psychic abilities, and he can read people's minds."

"That's even worse." Snake said, crossing his arms.

Nodding at this, Anderson continued. "It won't be long before they get Baker's password too. Then they'll be able to launch at anytime. But...there is a way to stop that from happening."

"And what would be...?" Snake asked.

"The Card Keys." Anderson answered. "They were designed by ArmsTech as an emergency override. Even without the passwords, you can just insert the card keys and engage the safety lock."

"And if I can find them...I can stop the launch." Snake realized.

Back at the next cell, the woman heard this. "Card keys?"

"So, where are those card keys?" Snake asked.

"I think Baker has them." Anderson replied. "Listen to me. You need those card keys. There are three slots to put them in. You need to insert a different card into all of them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Snake nodded. "Do you know where Baker might be?"

"I heard from the guard that Baker was into the 2nd Floor Basement." Anderson replied. "It's an area with a lot of electronic jamming."

"Any more clues?" Snake asked.

Anderson nodded. "I also heard that the entrances were cemented, but there wasn't enough time to paint over them. How about you look for areas where the walls have different colors?"

"I see...got it." Snake nodded. "C'mon, I'm getting you out of here."

"Hold on for just a minute." Anderson said, getting up to stop Snake.

"What is it now?" Snake questioned.

"...You didn't hear of another way to disarm the PAL, right? From your superiors or anyone else?" Anderson questioned.

"...No." Snake said.

However, Anderson didn't look satisfied. "Are you very sure you didn't hear anything else?"

"I just said No." Snake glared, getting annoyed.

The DARPA Chief still looked insistent as he continued to prod Snake with questions. "Does the White House plan on giving in to the terrorists demands?"

"That's their business." Snake said, uncaring. "It has nothing to do with me, or my orders."

Anderson looked shocked, and he started to sound desperate. "But...what about the Pentagon?!"

"The Pentagon?" Snake repeated.

Before anything else could be asked, the DARPA Chief started to scream in agony...grabbing at his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"W-what's going on?!" Snake questioned, taken aback as Anderson's whole body started to spasm.

"WHY?!" Anderson cried out as he started to scream in agony.

At the other cell, the woman became alarmed as she started to bang on the wall, and on the door. "Hey! What's going on at the other cell?! Someone tell me!"

Hearing this, the guard ran over to the woman's cell, to see why she was banging on the door.

Struggling to stay on his feet, Anderson frantically grabbed onto Snake's body, trying to stand up as Snake looked on, having no clue what to do.

After trying to fight off the pain he was feeling, Anderson started to slump down at the ground, at Snake's feet. His body started to twitch...until he stopped.

Staring at the DARPA Chief, Snake reached down to his neck, trying to feel a pulse...but there was none.

"...Dead." Snake muttered. After he started to survey Anderson's body, he got down on his knees to make a quick Codec Call.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Naomi! What happened to the chief?" Snake questioned.

"I...I don't have a clue." Naomi answered, stunned. "It looks like a heart attack..."

"A heart attack? Dammit..." Campbell cursed.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "Colonel...you're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"Absolutely not, Snake." Campbell answered. "You have to understand, this whole op is security level Red. If you want the complete file, you'll need the highest security clearance."

"Even though you're in charge of this op, you don't have access to the whole file?!" Snake questioned.

"I already informed you earlier. The Secretary of Defense is in complete control. I'm only here as your support." Campbell answered.

Snake remained silent at this.

"Look, Snake. There's no time to debate this any longer. Get out of that cell, and find President Baker!" Campbell ordered.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Isshin questioned, he and Masaki saw many Genome Soldiers running towards where the B1: Prison was. "What's going on?"<p>

"Not sure..." Masaki noted quietly. "How about we go check out what's up?"

"H-hey!" Isshin said as Masaki ran ahead of him. Groaning in frustration, he ran up to follow her.

As he caught up to her...a sudden questioned popped up in his mind. _"...Wait a minute. Where...where the hell is Sora?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I suppose they heard something, coming from the DARPA Chief's cell." Liquid noted as the Genome Soldiers made their way to the prisons. He chuckled and said. "I bet he was already sniffed out. Shame, I was hoping for him to stay out of sight a bit longer."<p>

Then, Liquid turned to someone else, who was slumped against the wall. He chuckled and said. "Don't worry. Once you wake up...you'll be on my side, as much as I desire. Now...doesn't that sound enjoyable?"

The person that Liquid was talking to...was Sora, who was unconscious.

What exactly happened to the Keyblade Wielder?

* * *

><p><strong>"That's all for now! I wanted to start the story off as a less predictable route, and I'm quite pleased with it!"<strong>

**The next chapters will have Snake, Masaki and Isshin trying to fight off the forces of FOXHOUND.**

**And...what of Sora, you ask?**

**You'll have to read to find that out.**

**I have to say, I'll always like Snake. He's the main reason why I was interested in the Metal Gear series.**

**But once Sons of the Patriots was released, and those spin offs with Big Boss and that other game with Raiden, I completely lost interest. Sorry to those who like those games, but that's my opinion.**

**Remember, pick which World you want as the 3rd One. Here's the following list.**

**1-Fairy Tail.**

**2-Frozen.**

**3-One Piece.**

**4-Princess and the Frog.**

**5-Tales of the Abyss.**

**6-Durarara!**

**7-X-Men: Evolution.**

**8-The Dark Knight.**

**9-Star Wars: Episode 6.**

**10-RWBY.**

**11-Legend of Korra.**

**And pick out which Final Fantasy Character, and Sternritter you want in this world.**

**Until then, see all of you next time!**


	2. I Have No Name: Search for the Keyblade

**Hello again! I'm back with the 2nd chapter of Metal Gear Solid.**

**After working on Kingdom Hearts and Bleach for so long, I'm not accustomed to writing on different material, but it is quite enjoyable once you're finished.**

**Currently, Tales of the Abyss and Frozen are at the lead to becoming the 3rd World. Anyone else who voted for different Worlds, sorry.**

**Well, enough chattering! Time to get back to work!**

**So read it and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Glancing at Anderson's dead body one last time, Snake shook his head and was about to leave, until he heard a struggle from the other cell.<p>

"Huh?" Snake muttered. Then to his confusion, the door to Anderson's cell opened up.

Cautiously, he poked his head out and he saw the guard from earlier, lying on the floor, out cold in his birthday suit.

CLICK!

Suddenly, someone pointed an assault rifle behind Snake. It was in fact the woman from the other cell, having took the guard's uniform.

"Don't you dare move!" The woman ordered. She turned to Anderson's cell, and silently gasped as she saw his corpse. "The DARPA Chief...! You killed him, didn't you?!"

Quiet at this, Snake turned around to face the woman. Her eyes widened slightly. "...Liquid? No...you're not him."

Hearing this, Snake moved suddenly, startling the woman who held the assault rifle tightly. "Don't move!"

Snake merely had his hands raised up before spotting the woman's hands, which were shaking. "...Is this your first time pointing a gun at someone? Your hands are shaking like a leaf."

The woman gasped at this, then Snake quickly grabbed her gun and pointed at her. Reacting quickly, the woman grabbed her weapon back and pointed it at Snake's back once again.

However, Snake had already pulled out a Socom handgun. He turned around and pointed it at the woman.

"Are you going to shoot me, rookie?" Snake asked.

"I'm no rookie." The woman spat.

"You're lying." Snake glared as he and the woman kept pointing their weapons at each other. "Your eyes keep wandering. There's no hint of confidence in them, the eyes of a rookie. You've never pulled the trigger on another person, have you?"

"Big talker, aren't you?" The woman sarcastically asked.

"You didn't even take the safety off, rookie." Snake retorted.

"I told you, I'm not a rookie!" The woman hissed.

Then, several Genome Soldiers ran to the door that lead to the prison, waiting to come in.

Right away, Isshin and Masaki, still in disguise, followed behind.

"You're not one of Liquid's men, are you?" Snake asked the woman, both still pointing their guns at one another.

Outside the door, one of the Genome soldiers motioned his fellow soldiers to make their move.

"...What's happening right now?" Masaki whispered.

"No clue." Isshin simply answered.

In the prison, the woman said. "We don't got time for this! Let's open that door so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Looks like we're going to be a little delayed." Snake replied as the soldiers rushed in, guns drawn. Seeing this, Snake and the woman pointed their own guns at them, ready to battle.

"Don't think, rookie. Shoot!" Snake said as he started to shoot at the Genome Soldiers.

"I'll show you what this ROOKIE can do!" The woman snapped before blasting the Genome soldiers with bullets from assault rifles.

One of them tried to shoot Snake in the head, but he quickly ducked down before shooting the soldier in the neck, instantly killing him.

Another soldier shot at the woman, barely missing her left leg. Startled, the woman furiously pumped him with bullets.

Outside the door, Isshin and Masaki were watching the gun battle. The former Soul Reaper narrowed his eyes. Due to his long experience, he wasn't totally caught off guard by this.

"...What...what's happening?" Masaki whispered in shock. Unlike her ally, the young Quincy was not prepared for this.

Then instantly, Snake spotted the two from the door and fired a bullet at them!

SHOT!

"AGH!" Isshin yelled in agony as his left shoulder got hit by the bullet. He fell on his back as he tried to cover the bleeding wound.

"Isshin!" Masaki gasped as she tried to help him on his feet, but he was too heavy. Panicked, she tried to drag him away from the prison.

The woman fired at three more Genome Soldiers, shooting them dead as blood came out of their bodies.

Snake went and shot another soldier in the stomach two times, killing him. Quickly reloading, he ducked down as two other soldiers fired at him. Snake quickly pointed his gun at their heads, hitting both of them in the foreheads.

Growling in anger, the woman started to shoot the remaining soldiers right away. At that moment, she wasn't thinking. She was just shooting anything that she saw as an enemy.

And just like that...it was over.

Calming down, the woman's eyes quickly widened at what she just did. All she saw was the bloodied bodies of the Genome Soldiers, just laying on the floor, dead in pools of blood. Her eyes darted around the room until she looked at Snake, who stared back at her.

"...Thanks." The woman said before she ran out of the room.

Seeing this, Snake quickly ran after her. "Wait!"

The woman was making a bee-line for the elevator as Snake chased after her. After making it to the doors of the elevator, she turned to face Snake.

"Who are you anyway?!" Snake questioned.

Before she could say anything...a mysterious masked individual appeared in a flash, floating right behind the woman.

Snake took a step back in surprise before...his vision started to dissolve into static...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You fool! How could you kill him!?" Liquid angrily questioned an older gentleman.<em>

_"I apologize, Sir." The older man said, nodding his head. "It was an accident."_

_Then the masked individual was shown with them, speaking in a distorted voice. "His mental shielding was very powerful. I was unable to dive into his mind."_

_Currently, both of them were standing over a steel bed, with a body laying on it._

_Liquid scowled when he heard this. "Now we'll never find out his detonation code!"_

_Then, the masked individual turned to Liquid. "Boss...I have an idea that might just work."_

_Hearing this, Liquid turned to him, interested. The mask individual gestured to someone behind him. Liquid and the masked individual turned to an unconscious woman, who had a tattoo on her arm._

_Soon, the scene faded into noise._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as his vision returned, Snake found himself mysterious gazing into nothing, as if he just saw a ghost. Then he saw the woman, who held her assault rifle sideways.<p>

"What the?" Snake questioned before the woman started to fire at him in a circular manner. Snake quickly dodged out of the way, doing a backflip before running back into the prison room.

Taking a quick glance, he saw that the woman had stopped firing. Then the elevator doors open, allowing the woman to get inside. Snake quickly leapt out of the corner with his Socom handgun. Then he watched as the woman took off her headgear...just as the elevator doors closed.

As soon as that happened, Snake could hear some heavy breathing. The masked individual briefly appeared behind him, floating before vanishing in a split second.

Turning around to find nobody behind him, Snake turned back to find the masked individual, who appeared near the elevator doors. Snake stared at him, looking puzzled.

"...Good girl...just like that." The mask individual said before he floated into the ceiling, disappearing completely.

Extremely confused about what he just saw, Snake turned on his Codec.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Naomi, I just had some kind of hallucination." Snake started. "Did the nanomachines cause this?"

"I'm afraid not, Snake. The nanomachines are functioning perfectly." Naomi answered.

"Then what exactly happened to me?" Snake questioned.

Naomi looked thoughtfully as she replied. "It must have been psychometric interference, that came from Psycho Mantis: FOX-HOUND's psychic. Let's just think of it as a mental feedback loop. Understand?"

"I see...so that was Mantis." Snake noted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh...!" Isshin hissed as Masaki gently placed some alcohol and Neosporin on his gun shot wound on his left shoulder, with his sleeve rolled up. That was all they could really find, along with bandages, when they hid inside this room.<p>

"I know it stings, but it'll make your wound heal faster." Masaki said kindly, starting to bandage his shoulder.

"Thanks..." Isshin sighed, grunting as his wound stung. He could have easily ignored it if he was a Soul Reaper, but it was now a major pain in the a*s.

Masaki turned at Isshin as she bandaged his injury. "...Why?"

Isshin turned to her, looking confused. "Why what?"

"...Why aren't you in your Soul Reaper form?" Masaki asked, concerned. "I mean, I've heard of Soul Reapers that could use something called a **Gigai **that allows them to stay in a physical form. If you were a Soul Reaper, nobody else could have seen you without some spiritual energy, right?"

Hearing this, Isshin remained quiet.

"Isshin...are you a Human now?" Masaki asked quietly. "Did you get in trouble in the Soul Society...because of what happened with me and that Hollow?"

Staying even more quiet, Isshin tried to come up with a reply...

* * *

><p><strong>B2 armory.<strong>

* * *

><p>Using a bomb he found to destroy an entrance that was cemented, Snake quietly went inside and looked around.<p>

The entire room was nearly covered by steel wires, that were connected to a pillar support beam in the middle of the room.

There, Snake saw an older man, tied up onto the pillar. Cautious, he walked over to him.

"...Was I too late?" Snake quietly questioned. Then he saw the older man, coughing up blood.

"He's alive." Snake said, almost sounding relieved. "You, you're the ArmsTech President, Kenneth Baker, am I right?"

Baker didn't respond to this.

"Don't worry. I came here to save you." Snake assured as he reached out to touch Baker.

Before he could, Baker looked up and shouted. "Nooo! D-don't touch it!"

Retracting his hand at this, Snake looked up, and saw C4 Bombs, attached to the wires that surrounded Baker.

"...C4 Bombs...!" Snake growled in frustration.

But then...a gun was cocked from the other side of the room. Snake turned his head as a bullet was fired. Snake jumped up in the air as the bullet nearly missed him, hitting the floor where he was standing. Snake landed on his feet, seeing who tried to shoot him.

"That's right."

Snake turned immediately, spotting an older man from the other side of the room, twirling his gun with a single finger.

"If you touch that wire, the C4 will explode to kingdom come, along with the old man." The older man explained. "Its an honor to meet you, especially since the boss talks about you so much."

"...If you know who I am, mind telling me who you are?" Snake questioned.

The older man didn't flinch as he started to answer. "Special Operations FOXHOUND."

He started to twirl his gun at a fast pace as he continued. "**Revolver**..." He kept on twirling his gun for a few more seconds before he placed it in his holster. "...**Ocelot**."

Ocelot took a few steps forward as he said. "I've waited for you for awhile, Solid Snake. Now...let's see if you can live up to the legend!"

Suddenly, both Snake and Ocelot drew their guns at one another. Seconds went by, but neither of them had fired.

Then, Ocelot lowered his weapon. Confused, Snake lowered his as well. Ocelot turned around, and started to empty out the used bullets as he started to reload.

"This right here, is the greatest handgun ever made." Ocelot explained before finishing reloading his gun. "The Colt Single Action Army."

Spinning the chamber to load a bullet in, Ocelot holstered his gun. He turned to Snake, and motioned him to do the same.

After a few hesitant seconds, Snake holstered his Socom gun and made a small shrug at Ocelot.

"...Six bullets. That's more than enough to kill anything that moves." Ocelot said. "Now I'm going to show you why they call me...Revolver."

As soon as he said that, Snake crouched down to take out his gun while Ocelot did the same thing.

"Draw...!" Ocelot said as he took out his gun, and fired.

Snake quickly dodged out of the way before he fired back at Ocelot. The Gunslinger was easily able to dodge the bullets before firing back at his opponent.

Ducking down to the ground, Snake immediately fired at Ocelot's feet, but he side-stepped out of the way. He twirled his gun for a few seconds before pulling the trigger again.

Baker groaned as he watched the two men fight, worried that they might touch the wires by mistake.

Ocelot fired two bullets at Snake, who ran to avoid getting hit. He barely dodged another bullet that was aiming for his head.

Grabbing his Socom gun, he pointed it at Ocelot and fired a few bullets. Ocelot quickly moved out of the way before unleashing his last bullet at Snake.

Snake ducked out of the way as the bullet hit the wall behind him. Ocelot smirked as he reloaded, firing another bullet.

The bullet almost hit Snake's chest, but he leaned his body downwards to dodge. Then he moved to shoot at Ocelot again.

Ocelot moved out of the way before he fired at Snake. He quickly ran to hide as he started to reload. "Ah...this was just what I was expecting from the man, who has the same code name as our boss."

He finished reloading before saying. "It's been so long since I was in a good fight, but I'm only getting warmed up."

Then, Ocelot leapt out of his hiding spot, ready to shoot Snake, who was ready to do the same.

SLICE!

Instantly...an katana came out of nowhere, and went to slice Ocelot's left hand off. The gunslinger stared at his sliced off limb in shock. "...What?!"

Blood started gushing out as he crouched down in pain. "My HAND! AGH!"

Snake's eyes widened as an invisible figure held the katana. Then it went to slice down all of the wires that were connected to the C4 bombs. It sliced off Baker's bindings, causing him to fall to the ground as the C4 bombs exploded violently, with forced.

The explosion went and send Ocelot flying away with force, knocking him against a wall.

Landing on its feet, the invisible figure made itself visible. It was a Cyborg/Ninja like figure, who wielded the katana in a swords stance.

"Ugh...!" Ocelot hissed, laying on the ground. Spotting his sliced off hand, which still had his gun, he rolled over and grabbed it, pointing his gun at the Cyborg.

"Stealth Camouflage...!" Ocelot hissed in anger. "I guess you just can't die, even now!"

Getting up on his feet, Ocelot kept pointing his gun at the Cyborg before calling out to Snake, who was hiding behind a pillar. "You were lucky this time! We will meet again!"

Still holding onto his left hand, Ocelot turned and ran out of the room.

As soon as he did, Snake came out from behind the pillar as he asked. "Who are you?!"

The Cyborg Ninja silently turned to Snake as he answered. "...Much like you...I don't have a Name."

Coughing badly, Baker looked up at the Cyborg Ninja from the ground. "Agghh...! That's...that's an Exoskeleton...!"

Ignoring Baker, the Cyborg Ninja kept staring at Snake...until he started to scream and convulse violently.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The Cyborg Ninja screamed in agony as electricity started to cover his entire body.

After a short time, the Cyborg Ninja panted heavily as he fell on one knee, having stopped convulsing. He turned to face Snake...before jumping over him in a flash.

Snake looked up, and saw a pillar coming down at him, which the Cyborg Ninja easily sliced in half. He dodged out of the way, shooting at the Cyborg Ninja, who parried the bullets with his katana before taking another swing at Snake.

Moving his head out of the katana's path, Snake shot at the Cyborg Ninja with his Socom gun. The Cyborg Ninja went to kick at Snake, swiftly dodging the bullets. Snake blocked his leg with his forearm, only for the Cyborg Ninja to quickly kick him with the other leg, kicking him back at a considerable distance.

Still on his feet, Snake watched as the Cyborg Ninja jumped in the air, slicing at the ceiling in seconds.

With that, a huge chuck of the ceiling was cut off. It fell at the Cyborg Ninja, who was still in the air, upside down. With just one foot, he kicked it at Snake.

Snake jumped over it as it crashed into a wall, falling on his back on the ground.

Landing on his feet, the Cyborg Ninja ran at Snake with his katana's tip to the ground, creating sparks as he did so.

Seeing this, Snake got up to dodge the Cyborg Ninja's slash. He went and kicked at his leg, causing him to momentarily trip before getting back at his feet. Snake dodged another slash from the Cyborg Ninja until he pointed his Socom Gun at it's glowing single robotic eye. He was in the same position, with the Cyborg Ninja's katana pointed at his jugular vein.

The two stared down at one another...until the Cyborg Ninja stepped back from Snake.

After a few seconds of silence...the Cyborg Ninja turned invisible again and jumped out of the room.

Snake merely stood from where he was, stunned. "...Who the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>With his left shoulder bandaged up, Isshin and Masaki were walking around the base. Both had decided to search for Sora first, before anything else.<p>

Following from behind, Masaki quietly glanced at Isshin's back, thinking about the answer he gave.

_"Well, it's like this. You see, your Knight in Shining Armor kinda ran into some trouble back home, nothing major, really. But the folks over there made it into such a big deal, they stripped me of my Soul Reaper abilities! Can you believe that?! Now I'm a Human, permanently! But hey...it's nothing for you to be concerned about. Other than losing my powers, I'm A-Okay! So no need to worry that pretty little head of your's, and let's just move on!"_

Masaki kept staring at the Former Soul Reaper until she sadly shook her head. _"...You big liar."_

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"You BRATS!"<strong>

At one of the many Item shops in Radiant Garden, **Huey**, **Dewey**, and **Louie **stared at a furious customer in their shop.

He was an extremely tall man in armor, that was colored Red and Gray, which also had some Yellow to it. He wore Gray shorts with Red polka-dots, and he wore a hood with a hood. He had many Swords, strapped to his back.

His name...was **Gilgamesh.**

"You wretched little imps sold me a mere replica!" Gilgamesh snapped as he slammed the sword on the cashier table. "And just when I thought a legendary blade is within my grasp...it just tears away from my hands in seconds!"

He seethed at the Duck Brothers as he said. "I demand for you three hooligans to bring me a REAL Blade, worthy for me to wield!"

"Sorry, no refunds." Huey answered as he counted a wad of Munny.

"No hard feelings. This is just business." Dewey replied, playing with a Rubik's cube.

"So scram!" Louie added as he ate some Sea Salt Ice-Cream.

Gilgamesh seethed angrily as he slammed his fists on the table. "Then I want to know where I can find a powerful sword! Tell me this instant!"

Huey crossed his arms and hummed. "I wouldn't know, pal. There's not many cool swords that I know."

"Except for Sora and his Keyblade!" Dewey pointed out.

"Hey, that's right!" Louie exclaimed, nodding. "The Keyblade!"

Gilgamesh took on an confused expression. "Sora? Keyblade? What are you three babbling about?"

"You've never heard of the Keyblade?" Huey questioned. "Wow, you must be pretty dumb!"

"What was THAT?!" Gilgamesh angrily asked.

"It's called the Keyblade! It's a sword that's shaped like a Key!" Dewey explained. "Duh!"

"It's also very powerful! Sora has been beating many bad guys because of it!" Louie added.

Hearing this, Gilgamesh stayed quiet...before he smirked.

"If what you three ducklings say is true...then I shall find this Sora, and take his Keyblade for myself!" Gilgamesh declared.

As soon as he said that, a big portal appeared behind Gilgamesh.

"I'll sure for every world to find Sora! I'll add this Keyblade to my collection, once we meet!" Gilgamesh laughed as he walked through the portal, causing it to banish.

Huey, Dewey and Louie merely turned to each other, confused.

"...What a moron." They all said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now!<strong>

**Gilgamesh is the first FF Character to make an appearance!**

**Next chapter, the next Sternritter will appear while Snake, Masaki and Isshin try to make sense of what's happening.**

**Finally...here's an Omake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-<strong>What's up with that Hair?

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Colonel, what's the situation?" Snake asked.

"This is important, Snake." Campbell started. "We've uncovered some interesting information about a young man named Sora."

"The word Sky in Japanese." Snake noted. "Got a pic of him?"

"Of course." Campbell confirmed as he showed a photo.

"...Are you kidding me?" Snake questioned, seeing Sora's appearance.

"His style might look standoffish, but don't underestimate him," Snake." Campbell warned. "He happens to be quite the fighter."

"...That Hair." Snake muttered.

"We discovered that he can somehow travel from world to world. He can also use a mysterious sword called the Keyblade."

"His Hair..."

"I should add that he can use Magic." Campbell said. "Mostly Elemental, but nonetheless powerful."

"Those Spikes are too damn pointy..."

"We also learned that he comes from a world called Destiny Islands."

"Colonel..."

"There's some possibility that he has a lover named Kairi."

"Colonel..."

"Listen Snake, we'll need you to investigate that Sora. He might be a dangerous individual."

"Colonel...!"

"Once you get enough intel, report back to me and-!"

"Colonel!" Snake growled, getting annoyed. "What's with his Hair?!"

"I...I beg your pardon?" Campbell questioned, taken aback.

"I mean, look at it." Snake said, calming down. "What's up with that hairstyle? Did you think he used a bit too much gel?"

"I...I wouldn't really know, Snake." Campbell answered, looking bewildered. "Can't say that I'm an expert in that area. Anyway, back to what I was saying. We should-"

"C'mon Colonel, doesn't that kid's hair disturb you?" Snake asked. "I'm willing to bet that people stare at him every time he walks by. I wonder if he ever went to a hairstylist. Maybe he'll look better without the spikes."

Campbell groaned as he said. "Can we please get to the subject, Snake?! Jeez, do you always to have nitpick at everyone you see?!"

"...That Hair." Snake muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, Frozen and Tales of the Abyss are the final choices. Choose wisely.<strong>

**Hoped all of you enjoyed this new chapter. And I give my thanks to White Lantern Oath 009 for the idea of Gilgamesh!**

**And with that, I'm outta here. See ya!**


	3. Protecting You: The Cyborg Ninja

**Hello! I'm back with a whole new chapter of Metal Gear Solid.**

**Anyway, I've counted the votes for which will be the 3rd World. It's going to be...FROZEN!**

**Thats right. Frozen is going to be the 3rd World. Sorry for all of those who wanted Tales of the Abyss. But hey, it could always be the 4th World!**

**Like everyone else in the world, I loved Frozen since it's debut last year. Anna, Elsa and especially Olaf were amazing.**

**Also, next year in Spring, Disney is releasing an animated short sequel called Frozen Fever. Look it up to find out.**

**Now, it's time to read this and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Having watched the Cyborg Ninja leave, Snake remained silent until he turned his attention to Baker, who looked worst off than he did.<p>

Snake walked over to Baker, and helped him to sit back more comfortably against a wall. "Can you talk?"

"Who...who are you?" Baker coughed.

"Well, I'm not one of them for starters." Snake answered. "Now answer this. Did you give them your detonation code? The DARPA Chief already gave them his."

"...Oh, I see. Jim sent you here." Baker said weakly. "You...you're from the Pentagon, right?"

Snake merely glared at him. "Answer my question. Did you tell them your code?! We're wasting time!"

"I...talked." Baker admitted.

"What?!" Snake questioned, upset. He gritted his teeth and said. "With both codes, the terrorists can launch a nuke any minute now!"

"It's not like I didn't fight!" Baker defended. "I was able to fight off Psycho Mantis's mind probe."

Snake turned to him, surprised. "He couldn't read you? But how'd you do it?"

"...Surgical implants in my brain." Baker coughed.

"Surgical implants?" Snake questioned. "Seriously?"

Baker nodded. "It's kind of like psychic insulation. Everyone else who knows these detonation codes had implants too."

"Including the DARPA Chief?" Snake questioned.

"Of course." Baker muttered.

Confused at this, Snake said. "But the DARPA Chief said that Mantis was able to get his code, by reading his mind."

"Are you sure that's exactly what he said?" Baker asked.

"Yeah...I'm positive." Snake noted as he got on one knee, staring at Baker. "In any case, how did they get your code?"

Baker looked down and replied. "I never did received any training on how to resist torture."

Then he started to cough violently, looking in very bad shape.

"I see..." Snake said. "Looks like Ocelot had some fun with you, that's for sure."

"He's not even human...!" Baker whispered. "I tell you, he enjoyed every minute and second of it...!"

Snake nodded silently before seeing Baker's messed up arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"He broke it." Baker answered, hissing quietly in pain.

"Hmm...well, looks like you're more than even now. His arm was sliced off. "Snake said, making a slicing motion.

Baker chuckled slightly. Heh. You're a funny guy. So...the DARPA Chief...is he doing okay?"

Snake shook his head as he replied. "He's dead."

Hearing this, Baker looked up at this, shocked. "What?! That can't be!"

Angered, Baker picked up his cane and started to whack Snake's left shoulder with it. "That wasn't what you promised me, Jim! Now you wanna go and shut me up?!"

Unbothered by getting hit, Snake quickly grabbed Baker's cane with a single hand. "Calm down!"

Groaning painfully, Baker breathed, and started to calm himself.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden? I told you that I was here to rescue you!" Snake said as he dropped Baker's cane. "Besides, I didn't kill the DARPA Chief. He had a heart attack or something."

"A heart attack?" Baker repeated before scoffed. "Oh, don't be a fool."

Shaking his head, Snake stood up on his feet before saying. "Anyway, the terrorists have the two detonation codes at this point."

"Those punks are totally insane. They wouldn't even hesitate to fire a missile!" Baker muttered.

"I'll agree with you on that." Snake said as he folded him arms. "Question is, what are they really after?"

"Who knows? Perhaps they're just like us in the arms industry...always waiting and looking out for the next big war." Baker answered.

Snake simply narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm not going to stand by and let these lunatics start a war, today." Then he turned to Baker and asked. "Do you still have the Card Keys?"

"Card Keys?" Baker repeated.

"To override the detonation codes." Snake answered. "I heard that you had them with you."

Baker shook his head, saying. "No, not anymore."

"What?!" Snake questioned, turning to him. "Don't tell me the terrorists have them too!?"

"Not them." Baker coughed. "It was that woman."

"Woman?" Snake repeated. "Who?"

"She...she was a new recruit that was thrown in prison along with me." Baker replied. "Because she refused to take part in the rebellion."

Snake looked away, looking down thoughtfully. _"A new recruit? Could she be...the Colonel's niece...?"_

"I gave her the Card Keys later on." Baker said. "It looks like she was able to escape. I just hope she'll be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Snake assured. "She's green, but she's tougher than those Genome Soldiers. How do you know she escaped?"

"I was in contact with her by Codec, until I got locked up in here." Baker coughed as he said this. "She was able to steal it from the guard. If she still has it, then you might be able to contact her."

Snake nodded. "Hopefully, she still has it. Do you remember which frequency she was at?"

"Hmm..." Baker hummed as Snake got on one knee again, waiting to hear Baker's reply. "Okay, let me tell you. It's...it's..."

A moment of silence filled the room as Baker said. "Ohh...I'm sorry. I forgot..."

"DAMN!" Snake cursed angrily. He paced furiously in front of Baker before pulling out his Socom gun, pointing it at Baker's head.

"Oh...that's right." Baker said suddenly, unfazed by the gun. "I think it should be on that package over there. Try to contact her."

Hearing this, Snake holstered his gun, relieved. "I'll contact her later. But tell me, if this won't work, do you know some other way to stop the missile launch?"

Baker looked down thoughtfully as he said. "You should find **Hal Emmerich**, one of my employees in ArmsTech."

"And who would that be?" Snake questioned.

"He's the team leader of the Metal Gear Rex Project." Baker replied. "He's a genius at engineering, but he's also a little bit of an oddball. If there's anyone who can stop Rex from launching a nuke, it's him."

Snake nodded before asking. "What if he can't come up with anything?"

"Then you'll have just have to destroy it." Baker simply replied. "Emmerich knows more than anyone on how to destroy Metal Gear."

"Can you tell me where I can find him?" Snake asked.

Baker coughed as he answered. "I think he's being held at the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. It's north from here. That's where he worked in."

Snake nodded as he said. "Gotcha. But tell me this, why Metal Gear? The Nuclear Age should have ended many years ago."

"You're very wrong." Baker shook his head. "The nuclear threat hasn't ended. It's more real than you can possibly imagine...!"

* * *

><p>Scenes of missile launches, storage buildings and drums were shown.<p>

"The amounts of nuclear fuel and plutonium is increasing more and more to this day. Listen, have you ever saw a warehouse, filled with nuclear material?" Baker asked.

"...No." Snake simply replied.

"Drums and drums, full of nuclear waste are stacked as high as your eyes can even see the top. Because there's no true way to dispose of the stuff."

"So they just close the lid, and pretend that it'll just go away on its own?" Snake questioned, sounding surprised.

"Essentially, yes. And they don't even make a good attempt of storing it. Many of those drums are corroded, with nuclear waste dangerously seeping out of them." Baker said.

"That's unbelievable." Snake muttered.

"Not just that. Several pounds of MUF have been reported throughout the years." Baker added."

"MUF?" Snake repeated.

"Material unaccounted for." Baker explained. "That just proves that there's a large and highly organized black market for nuclear materials. Furthermore, ever since the end of the Cold War, Russian engineers and scientists are completely out of work, with nowhere to go."

* * *

><p>Snake and Baker were still conversing.<p>

"In other words, there's plenty of nuclear material and scientists for making a very deadly bomb." Baker continued. "We live in an era where any country can create a nuclear weapons program."

"What about the rest of the superpowers?" Snake questioned.

"China and Russian are still maintaining a policy of deterrence. Absolute nuclear disarmament is impossible. To maintain our own policy of deterrence, we needed to make a weapon of overwhelming power." Baker answered.

Snake nodded as he said. "Metal Gear."

"That's right." Baker confirmed. "Our industry suffered a damaging blow from all of those cut-backs in military budgets, all due to this BS called 'Peace'."

"I did hear a lot of about mergers and take-overs among ArmsTech and the other big weapons companies." Snake noted.

"That's right. And after my company lost the bid to produce the Air Force's next fighter jet, the Metal Gear Project was our only option. That's why we pushed to have Metal Gear to be developed as a black project." Baker admitted.

"Black project?" Snake repeated.

"Projects that are paid by the Pentagon's budget. You can avoid a ton of red tape, and get an excellent lead-time on weapons productions. And nobody will bother you, especially those bleeding heart liberals on that military oversight committee." Baker explained, coughing a little.

Snake narrowed his eyes as he heard this. "Bribes."

Baker merely shrugged. "Just call it the military industrial complex. It's been good business for me so far. Anyway, Metal Gear was going to be adopted after the results from the exercise were analyzed."

"I don't really give a sh*t about you, or your company." Snake said coldly.

"Yeah, that's what I expected to hear from a grunt such as yourself." Baker muttered as he fished out something from his pocket. He took it out, revealing it to be a optical disk. "Here. This is what you really came for, correct?"

"Whats that supposed to be?" Snake questioned.

"A disk. The data from the exercise is all in there." Baker explained. "The main hard drive was destroyed by gunfire, so that's the only copy."

Snake looked confused as he took it from Baker.

"Don't act dumb. I know very well that you were sent here to get this." Baker said. "I hid it from that sadistic maniac while he was torturing the hell out of me. Nobody knows that I have this disk, or the fact that it exists. Make sure you report this to Jim, and your bosses."

Pocketing the disk, Snake got on his knee to help Baker up. "Can you walk with those injuries?"

"...No." Baker shook his head. "Go ahead without me. They already have my password, so I'm useless to them at this point."

"Just one more question." Snake started. "Who or what was that Ninja robot? It looked like you knew about it."

"The Ninja?" Baker repeated. "Oh, that was FOXHOUND's dark little secret."

"Their secret?" Snake asked.

Baker started to cough before saying. "An experimental...Genome Soldier..."

"What do you know about him?" Snake questioned.

"You should ask Dr. Naomi Hunter from FOXHOUND. She probably knows more about it than me." Baker replied.

Snake looked confused at this. "Naomi? Are you sure about that?"

Baker started to cough some more before saying. "You need to stop them...! If this leaks to the public, me and my company a-are finished!"

Hearing this, Snake looked confused. "What? Isn't Metal Gear equipped with currently existing technology?"

"Metal Gear itself does...but...!" Baker started, but then...he started to bend over in pain, groaning.

"H-Huh?" Snake questioned as he stood from his feet, appearing shocked.

Baker groaned in agony. "What...what did you just do to me?! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh! Oh no...this can't be...! Those Pentagon bastards...! They...they actually went and did it...!"

"What are you talking about?!" Snake questioned, still shocked.

Clutching at his chest, Baker groaned. "They're...they're only using you for...aaaggghhhh...!"

And just like Anderson...Baker slumped over, and quietly died on the spot.

Snake just stood there, appearing confused and stunned. "...What the hell?"

Staring at Baker's dead body for a moment of silence, Snake turned on his Codec, ready to make a call.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Colonel. Baker just died in front of me." Snake said. "What killed him this time?"

"...I don't have the slightest idea." Campbell replied.

"You better not lie to me...!" Snake growled. "Naomi, did he suffer from a heart attack? Maybe some kind of poison?"

"Well, there's many drugs that can cause a heart attack, but only in large doses." Naomi answered. "Like potassium, chloride or dioxides. But we won't find the answer without performing an autopsy."

"Dammit!" Snake cursed.

"Snake, I want you to find Meryl, and to start working together." Campbell ordered.

"Can I trust her?" Snake asked.

"More than you trust me." Campbell reassured. "Get in contact with her when you can."

Mei Ling's face popped in. "Snake, there's a lot of electrical interference coming from where you're standing. It's okay to use burst transmission like us, but using normal transmission is impossible. Leave that room as soon as you can."

Snake just nodded before asking. "Naomi, do you know what the hell that Ninja robot was?"

Naomi remained silent at this for some reason.

"Is he a member of FOXHOUND?" Snake pressed.

"...No." Naomi finally spoke. "There's no one like that in our unit. He's most likely an intruder."

Snake's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is that right?"

"Snake, get going. We're all counting on you." Campbell said as the Codec conversation ended.

* * *

><p>After that, Snake went over to the package to find the frequency that Baker used to contact the woman. It was 140.15.<p>

"Hmm..." Snake mumbled as he went around the room to collect some more bullets before leaving the room behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

* * *

><p>Liquid was shown, inspecting Sora's Kingdom Keyblade at a table. Nearby, the still unconscious Keyblade Wielder was shown, sitting on a chair.<p>

"This oversized Key is very peculiar." Liquid spoke up. "It looks like something you would buy your child from a store. Yet, that boy was able to defeat several of our Genome Soldiers...before Raven struck him down, of course."

Psycho Mantis was seen, his hands on Sora's head. "Ah...I see. His name is...Sora. He's...not of this World."

"Is that right?" Liquid asked, sounding very skeptical. "I'd hardly find that believable, Mantis."

"Do not question my power...!" Mantis hissed, sounding upset. "I'm never wrong when it comes to reading minds...!"

Liquid scoffed as he folded his arms. "This is a waste of time. If he were awake, I'm confident Ocelot would've gotten some answers a lot faster."

"Blame that Shaman." Mantis replied. "He's the one who stabbed Sora with that toy of his."

Indeed, there were several bandages covering Sora's chest.

"For now, just focus on your task." Liquid said before smirking. "His abilities...will be useful, sooner or later."

* * *

><p>GROWL~!<p>

Masaki's cheeks flushed pink as her growling tummy made it's hunger known to Isshin.

The former Soul Reaper stared at her comically. "...Damn. I only thought men had that problem."

Turning more pink, Masaki pointed at Isshin and said. "You! Find food, now!"

"S-say what?!" Isshin questioned. "Why should I?! If you're THAT hungry, go hunt some food for yourself!"

"You idiot!" Masaki barked. "Don't you know it's a rule in this world to feed those who are less fortunate than others?! That rule applies even more to young damsels in distress, like me! So go find me something to eat!"

Isshin growled in annoyance as he said. "What kind of sh*t are you spewing out now?! You, a damsel in distress?! More like a maniac who's making a completely selfish request!"

Masaki's face burned red with anger as she stomped in her tracks, ready to smack the heck out of Isshin.

Stepping back, Isshin asked. "W-what are you doing?"

"...YOU'RE A MASSIVE JERK!" Masaki shouted as she slapped Isshin across the face, sending him straight to the ground.

"Yowch...!" Isshin groaned as he rubbed his sore cheek. "What's your problem?!"

"My problem?!" Masaki repeated with a ticked off expression. "Ohh...! You're going to get it AGAIN!"

Hearing this, Isshin gasped as he started to back away on the ground. "W-wait! Let's talk about this!"

"TOO LATE!" Masaki shouted, raising her hand to slap Isshin in the face again...

SLICE!

Then suddenly...a door that was behind Isshin was cut in half. The two door halves fell to the floor. This immediately caught the attention to the two.

"...What was that?" Isshin questioned, looking surprised. He waited to see if anyone was going to come out of the room...but no one did.

Surprised too, Masaki summoned her Spirit bow, immediately trying to sense if someone was with them. "...Behind-!"

SLICE! But then...Masaki's left arm had a long gash on it...bursting out blood!

"...AAARGHHH!" Masaki cried out in pain as she dropped on her feet, her bow vanishing.

Gasping at this, Isshin immediately got up to help his female companion. "MASAKI!"

Before he could reach her...the Cyborg Ninja from behind appeared right in front of his view. Isshin's eyes widened at the sight, but he didn't have time to react, as the Cyborg Ninja kicked him in the stomach, sending him straight onto a wall.

"OOF!" Isshin groaned in pain as his back crashed against the wall, making a dent.

"I-Isshin...!" Masaki called quietly as she tried to reach for him while clutching her bloodied wound. However, the Cyborg Ninja walked in front of her, pointing his katana at her face.

Staring at him, Masaki's eyes widened fearfully as she started to back away. "You...tell me who you are...!"

"Answering that will take even longer...than killing you at this instant." The Cyborg Ninja said as he held the katana in the air, ready to cut Masaki down.

Seeing this, the Quincy shielded her face fearfully, not wanting to see what would happen next.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Her eyes snapping open, Masaki silently gasped as Isshin grabbed the Cyborg Ninja from behind.

The Cyborg Ninja didn't even react to this before saying. "...How futile."

"Say what?" Isshin asked, but then, The Cyborg Ninja shoved his elbow into Isshin's stomach, pushing him back.

"Ugh!" Isshin cried out before the Cyborg Ninja slashed him across the chest, leaving a small but very painful cut. The Cyborg Ninja grabbed him by the front of his shirt before throwing him across the floor.

Groaning in pain, Isshin tried to sit up before the Cyborg Ninja stepped over him, holding onto his Katana.

"...I'll make this quick." The Cyborg Ninja said, holding his blade tightly, ready to deliver the fatal blow. "You and that girl...aren't Genome Soldiers. But that won't save you."

Isshin growled defiantly at the Cyborg Ninja, not afraid of him.

"Get. Away. From Him."

Hearing this, the Cyborg Ninja briefly turned to Masaki, who held a Spirit arrow at the back of his head. She panted heavily, due to her bleeding arm. However, she was more than ready to fight.

"...Your eyes...they have strength." The Cyborg Ninja noted quietly as he stepped back from Isshin while the Quincy still had her bow aimed at him.

After seconds of silence, the Cyborg Ninja vanished instantly, running towards the end of the hallway, leaving Isshin and Masaki alone.

With that, Masaki moaned tirelessly as she dropped to her knees. She crawled over to Isshin, helping him to sit against a wall.

Panting from his injury, Isshin turned to Masaki, and smiled somewhat. "I guess...you saved me again. Thanks Masaki...!"

However, Masaki wasn't smiling. She looked up at Isshin and said. "...I should be thanking you too."

"What for?" Isshin asked with a frown. "I...I was useless. I couldn't even a finger against that...whatever it was!"

"Don't say that!" Masaki insisted. "At least you tried! That's what matters!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Isshin shouted angrily, getting up on his feet, slamming his fist against a wall, making a dent.

Masaki's eyes widened as Isshin started to say. "Don't you get it now?! I'm not a SOUL REAPER ANYMORE! I can't use my Zanpakuto, EVER AGAIN! I'll never see my comrades or my Squad for the rest of my LIFE! AND I CAN'T EVER DEFEND ANYONE ELSE AGAINST A HOLLOW! I'm...I'm just nothing."

"...Isshin...!" Masaki whispered. Then she gasped in fright as Isshin fell to the ground, his injury wearing him down. "ISSHIN!"

Groaning in pain, Isshin was helped to his feet by Masaki as they tried to make their way to an infirmary.

"You...you're not useless at all...!" Masaki said in a firm tone. "You'll see...!"

Isshin remained only silent at this.

* * *

><p>After getting the frequency, Snake made a call on his Codec.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CODEC.<span>**

Snake waited for a few seconds until the woman's face appeared.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked.

"I have to say, I was quite impressed that you busted yourself out of that prison so easily." Snake started.

"Wait, you're that guy from the prison, right?" The woman asked.

"First things first. You're the Colonel's niece, **Meryl Silverburgh. **Aren't you?" Snake asked.

Meryl stared at Snake before saying. "No...you're not him, that's for sure. Just who are you anyway?"

"I'm the moron that your uncle sent into this hellhole, all alone." Snake replied.

"All by yourself?" Meryl repeated. "You're not some one-man army, by just looking at you. "Are you trying to be a hero?"

"Save the lectures. I hear them all the time from the Colonel's mouth." Snake muttered. "But I do appreciate your help from earlier."

"Just how do you even know my uncle?" Meryl asked.

"We go all the way back." Snake answered.

"What's your name?" Meryl asked. "I should at least know that much."

Snake just shook his head. "My name doesn't matter."

"...Wait. Could you be...Snake? The SOLID SNAKE?" Meryl questioned, sounding surprised.

"That's the name everyone calls me." Snake simply replied.

"The legendary Solid Snake...! It's really you...!" Meryl whispered before removing her mask. "Sorry about what happened before. I wasn't sure if you were one of Liquid's men."

"But I knew you weren't." Snake said.

"How so?" Meryl asked, curious.

"It's your eyes." Snake answered.

"My eyes? Seriously?" Meryl asked, amused.

"They're not the eyes of a soldier." Snake explained.

"Let me guess, they're rookie's eyes." Meryl smirked. "Am I right?"

"Not that either." Snake said. "They're beautiful, compassionate eyes. Soldiers don't have those kinds of eyes."

"The legendary Solid Snake is trying to sweep me off my feet?" Meryl asked, smiling. "I'm almost flattered, Almost."

"Don't worry, you'll land back on them once you and I meet, face to face." Snake replied. "Reality is no match for the legend, I'm afraid."

"I don't believe that for a second." Meryl smirked.

Snake merely grunted before asking. "When you saw my face, why did you look so surprised?"

"Because you look just like FOXHOUND's leader." Meryl said.

"You mean Liquid Snake, right?" Snake asked.

Meryl nodded at this. "That's right. Wait...you two are not brothers, are you?!"

"I don't have a family." Snake replied.

"So, what's the deal then? Why do you two look so much alike?" Meryl questioned.

Snake only shook his head at this. "Who knows? Let's go ask him that. Before that though, I need some info. You participated in this exercise from the beginning. What exactly went on in here?"

"Sorry, but I don't know that myself." Meryl apologized. "I was thrown in prison with President Baker after the terrorists had attacked."

"That's alright. But what is this place anyway?" Snake asked. "I've suspected that this place isn't just a nuclear weapons disposal facility."

Meryl chuckled and said. "Boy oh boy...that's just like them. Nobody told you anything, didn't they? Okay, you see, this whole place isn't a facility for disposing nuclear weapons. This base is owned and operated by one of ArmsTech's dummy corporation."

"So, this is actually a civilian base?" Snake asked.

"That's right." Meryl confirmed. "It's sole purpose was to develop Metal Gear."

"...Colonel...!" Snake hissed.

"FOXHOUND and the Next Generation Special Forces were asked to come here for the test launching of a dummy nuclear warhead." Meryl continued.

"But why FOXHOUND?" Snake questioned.

"Because they're a Special Ops group that was trained to handle top secret missions. They were probably there to make sure everything about Metal Gear was kept a secret." Meryl answered.

"They must have test fired nuclear warheads before though." Snake noted. "Why just this time?"

"I heard it was because this was going to be the Metal Gear program's final test before it was to be formally adopted." Meryl said. "That's what I heard, anyway."

Snake hummed quietly at this. "Hmm...sounds too fishy to me. Do you know what the terrorists are after?"

"Sorry, can't say that I know the answer. Me and President Baker were captured after the revolt had started." Meryl answered.

"Oh yeah. He gave you the detonation override keys when that happened, right?" Snake asked.

"That's right." Meryl nodded.

"I'm amazed that you were able to keep them hidden from the guards." Snake noted.

Meryl chuckled and said. "Well...us woman have more hiding places than men. By the way, you met up with Baker, right? How's he holding up?"

"He's dead..." Snake muttered.

"He's what?!" Meryl asked, shocked.

Snake only nodded. "It was a heart attack. Same as the DARPA Chief."

"The chief died from a heart attack too?" Meryl asked.

"Yeah. Was any of them sick or anything?" Snake questioned.

Meryl shook her head. "No, not that I heard of. They both looked fine to me, though."

Snake grunted at this. "Well, it can't be just a coincidence. Something funny's going on here."

Nodding at this, Meryl said. "Sounds like it. But I have no idea what it could be."

"Me neither...not yet." Snake replied. "Do you know the guy who helped design Metal Gear?"

"Doctor Emmerich?" Meryl asked.

"That's him." Snake nodded. "Do you know if he's still alive?"

"I think so." Meryl answered. "He should at the 2nd floor basement of the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building to the north. That's where his lab is. I think the terrorists are forcing him to work on the nuclear launching program."

"So, they'll need him alive until he's done with that." Snake noted.

"Then we'll need to do something about it before he finishes." Meryl added.

Snake nodded in agreement. "You're right. In case we can't find the Card Keys in time, I'll need him to tell me on how to destroy Metal Gear."

"You're planning on taking that thing down by yourself, Snake?" Meryl asked, incredulous.

"It won't be my first time." Snake replied.

Meryl became silent at this.

"What's the fastest way to get to that building where the Doctor is being held at?" Snake asked.

"There's a cargo door on the first floor in this building that leads to the north." Meryl said. "I'm the closest, so I'll open it up for you."

"Thanks." Snake nodded. "I'll go save the Doctor. You should go-"

"I'm coming with you!" Meryl interrupted.

"No way. Out of the question." Snake refused. "I want you to hide somewhere in the meantime. You're too green."

"I am not green!" Meryl insisted.

"Oh yes you are." Snake replied.

Again, Meryl became silent at this.

"...If you pause for even one second in front of the enemy, it's game over! Good luck doesn't last forever." Snake spoke firmly.

Closing her eyes, Meryl looked down as she said. "I...don't know what happened with me. I just couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger at the right moment. I didn't have any problems during my training...but when I couldn't shake off the thought of my bullets ripping through those soldiers bodies...I just hesitated."

"Shooting at targets and dummies is completely different than shooting at living, breathing people." Snake replied.

Meryl looked saddened as she continued. "Even when I was a little girl, I dreamt of becoming a soldier. Everyday in my life, I trained my mind and body for the one day when I can finally see some real action...and now...!"

"Now what? You wanna quit?" Snake asked.

"I can't quit!" Meryl answered. "It's too late for me to quit right now."

Snake's expression remained unchanged before saying. "Listen to me, Meryl. Everybody who's a soldier, feels sick when they take someone's life for the first time. I hate to say this, but killing is one of those things that become easier the more you do it. In a war...all of mankind's worst emotions and worst traits come out. It's easy to forget what a sin is in the middle of a war."

"But this isn't a war, Snake. It's terrorism!" Meryl replied.

"Relax. You're just a little jumpy from all of that combat high. The adrenaline in your blood will start to thin out." Snake reassured.

"But I learned all of that stuff in the academy." Meryl insisted.

"We'll talk about all of that later. For now, take it easy, and keep yourself alive until then." Snake said.

Meryl nodded before she smiled. "When I get out of here in one piece, I'll think about all of that other stuff.

Snake grunted in annoyance. "Okay, let's try this again...stay the hell out of my way...!"

Chuckling at this, Meryl said. "You're a real ba*tard, just like what my uncle told me."

Snake chuckled and said. "I told you, the legend doesn't match up to the real me."

"It looks like you were right after all." Meryl quipped as she and Snake started to chuckle. "Okay Snake, you win. I'll be a good girl."

Satisfied, Snake said. "I'll contact you after I find the Doctor. Then we'll take care of the detonation code override."

"Got it." Meryl agreed before putting her mask back on. "After I open up the cargo door, I'll contact you, okay?"

"Right. Until then, be careful." Snake said before he ended his Codec conversation with Meryl.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Sternritter...<strong>

* * *

><p>SLASH!<p>

A Genome Soldier cried out as a 3 clawed weapon slashed him across the chest.

Falling to the ground, he watched in horror as a boot smashed onto his face, which was the last thing he saw before dying.

The man silently stared at his victim before leaving.

He was a slim man with narrowed eyes and short, black hair, with bangs hanging between his eyes. He had a small, scar over the left side of his mouth. He wore a White uniform with a hooded cloak, a black sash around his waist, and he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

He was **Cang Du: I-The Iron.**

His mission: Was to find Sora and gather some info.

* * *

><p><strong>Tank Hangar.<strong>

* * *

><p>After making it to the tank hangar room, Snake got a call from Meryl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Snake, I unlocked the cargo door. You should be able to get in." Meryl started.

"Thanks." Snake nodded. "Where are you right now?"

"Where I can see you." Meryl joked.

"Don't try to move around so much." Snake ordered.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine as long as I'm disguised in this enemy uniform." Meryl assured.

"Not for long, with the way you walk." Snake noted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meryl questioned.

"Nothing." Snake quickly said.

Rolling her eyes, Meryl continued. "Listen Snake, the cargo door is kinda like an airlock. It has infrared sensors. If an intruder is sensed, gas will be released."

"Thanks for the heads up." Snake muttered.

Meryl nodded before saying. "Alright, we'll meet up at the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building once we both get there."

"Hold on! You told me that you'd stay put and be a good girl!" Snake said.

"I changed my mind." Meryl simply said.

Snake growled as he said. "Don't get careless. That's when everything turns sour...!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way for me to find out if I'm cut out to be a soldier." Meryl spoke firmly. "I have to get my hands dirty."

"These guys are professionals. You're going to get yourself killed out here!" Snake hissed.

"...See you soon." Meryl said before she turned off her Codec.

* * *

><p>Snake slapped his forehead as he made his way over to the cargo door. "If these terrorists don't kill me, I'm pretty sure she will."<p>

Making his way over to the cargo door, Snake tried to find the infrared sensor beams, but they were invisible.

"...Got it." Snake said before he took out his cigarettes. Lighting up one of them, he used one of them to cover the area with smoke.

Then, the sensor beams appeared, although slightly. But it was enough for Snake to see them.

"Knew they would come in handy." Snake said before he pocketed his cigarettes. Once he opened the door at the end, he went outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Canyon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake shook his head as it snowed heavily outside. He was more than thankful for the suit he wore.<p>

It was a large area with caves and large glaciers that surrounded the base. However, it was an extremely long way to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building's entrance.

Before he could his way over there, he got a sudden call from his Codec.

* * *

><p><strong>CODEC.<strong>

For some reason...Snake couldn't see the person's face.

"Snake, watch out. There are Claymore mines all around in front of you. Use a mine detector." The person said.

"Wait, who are you?" Snake questioned.

"Just call me Deepthroat."

"Deepthroat?" Snake repeated. "The informant from the Watergate scandal?"

"Forget about that." The person said.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "You're not using burst transmission. Are you somewhere around here?"

"Listen. There's a Tank that's in front of your position, waiting to ambush you." The person warned.

"Tell me who you are." Snake ordered.

"...One of your Fans." The person answered before cutting off the conversation.

* * *

><p>"...What was that about?" Snake muttered, having no clue who the mysterious caller was. Then he took out his Mine Detector to use it.<p>

"Hmm...looks like he wasn't lying." Snake noted as he started to crawl on the icy ground, preparing to safely remove the Claymore mines.

* * *

><p>"Agh...! That really stings...!" Masaki hissed in pain as Isshin treated her arm injury.<p>

Much to her surprise, Isshin was surprisingly well talented in medical practice. He explained that learning healing techniques in the Academy was the only subject he paid attention to.

"Just deal with it." Isshin said as he started to bandage her arm. He had taken care of his own injuries from earlier. "We're going to have to take it easy for a while though. So we'll have to avoid some fighting."

Masaki nodded at this. However, for some strange reason...she kept smiling at Isshin.

The former Soul Reaper noticed this, raising an eyebrow. "Huh? What's with that smile? Penny for your thoughts?"

Shrugging at this, Masaki smiled and said. "Oh, nothing. I'm just happy that my supposedly Knight in Armor, also happens to be quite the doctor around here."

Isshin chuckled and said. "Yeah, well I'm still really wet behind the ears. I still got a lot to learn."

"But don't you see?" Masaki asked as she stood up. "You're not useless at all! I was right, wasn't I?!"

"Eh. I don't really see the big deal." Isshin shrugged. "So I can treat people with injuries, everyone else can."

"Maybe, but you're probably the only person in this whole place can!" Masaki insisted. "Do you get it now? You aren't Nothing! You...you're Isshin Shiba! That's who you are! Even if you're not a Soul Reaper anymore, you're still you! And that's what really matters!"

Blinking in surprise, Isshin sat on a chair, looking down. "...Huh. Never thought of it that way. It's just...I always believed that I can protect anyone with my strength. But now that all of it is gone...I don't think I can protect the people that I cared for."

"Well, you won't know until you try." Masaki said, smiling as she stood up to leave. "I'm positive that it'll come to you, really soon. Just don't...give up on yourself, okay? Promise me that."

Then Masaki smiled and winked. "After all...you're my Knight in Shining Armor, right~?"

"W-Wha?" Isshin questioned, his mouth gaping open as Masaki put her Genome Soldier mask back on before skipping out of the room, giggling. "H-hey! Wait for me!"

Masaki just smiled as she ran ahead of Isshin, who was chasing after her in his disguise.

He stared at her and thought. _"If I'm going to protect you...I'll have to find a way to do so. I gave up my status as a Soul Reaper for you...so I'm going to keep protecting you until then...!"_

* * *

><p>After he was taking out the Claymore mines, Snake got up to make his way to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building.<p>

He was halfway there before...a M1 Abrams tank appeared and moved to the Building's entrance.

And then, the hatch at the top of the tank opened, and a large tattooed man popped out, staring at Snake. He cracked his neck a little as a Raven flew onto his shoulder.

He was **Vulcan Raven.**

"...This is Raven's territory." Raven started. "Snakes like you don't belong here, in Alaska. I shall not allow you to pass...!"

Raven started to aim at Snake with the tank's long gun, getting into the perfect aiming position.

"Send him a message!" Raven said as the Raven on his shoulder flew off. Then the tank gun fired a shell at Snake. The shell exploded at his feet, hitting Snake with enough force, knocking him against the cargo door.

Having landed on the ground pretty hard, Snake groaned in pain as he got up on his feet. Then, he noticed some oil drums next to where he was.

Smirking, Raven shot at the drums with the tank's turret machine gun, causing an explosion.

"AGH!" Snake gasped as the explosion knocked him away, causing him to land on his back, rather painfully.

"Hahahahaha!" Raven cackled. "That's right. A Snake like you belongs on the ground!"

Despite this, Snake was able to get back on his feet as he shot a glare at Raven, ready to fight.

"Hmph. You should just crawled away like the snake you are." Raven said. "But if you want to fight, then come. Let's fight!"

With that, Raven jumped back inside the tank...before he closed the hatchet, which he forgot about.

A Genome Soldier got up to mount the tank's turret machine gun, firing at Snake from a distance.

Cursing silently, Snake ran from the incoming bullets as he tried to come up with an idea.

_"I won't be able to get anywhere near that Tank at this point. Taking it head on is damn stupid, and that Tank's weapons do some pretty nasty damage. Wait...maybe I can use a Chaff Grenade. With those small aluminum strips that they release when they explode, it can disrupt the Tank's targeting radar. When that happens, I'll need to use a few Grenades on the Tank's treads. A few of them might be more than enough to cripple the Tank entirely. It's worth a shot." _Snake thought.

As soon as the Genome Soldier stopped firing at him, Snake took out a Chaff Grenade. After looking for the direction to throw it at, he threw it at the Tank's right.

After a few seconds passed, the Chaff Grenade exploded. This caused the Tank's radar to become confused. This gave Snake the opportunity to sneak over to it without being noticed.

"Hope this works..." Snake muttered as he threw a Grenade at one of the Tank's treads. Then the Grenade exploded, damaging the tread.

"Good. Now to do it again." Snake said, preparing another Grenade. But then, the Genome Soldier noticed him.

"Hey!" He shouted before shooting at Snake again.

Growling in annoyance, Snake ran to dodge the very fast bullets before throwing his Grenade at another of the Tank's treads, damaging that as well.

Snake ran to dodge some more bullets. "Just 1 last grenade, and I'll completely take out the Tank's left treads. Then I'll have to start at the right."

SHOT! Snake barely dodged a bullet that was aimed at his head.

"But first..." Snake muttered before throwing a grenade at the Genome Soldier. "Get out of my way.

BOOM! The grenade exploded, killing the Genome Soldier instantly. Seeing his chance, Snake threw another at the last left tread, damaging it completely.

However, a 2nd Genome Soldier came aboard, taking the Tank's turret machine gun. He started firing at Snake. "EAT THIS!"

Ducking underneath the Blaze of bullets, Snake tried to come up with a plan. _"Crap. I only have two grenades left. I could shoot at him, but with the Tank still moving, I'll only be wasting bullets. Hmm...I still got those Claymore mines..."_

With that, Snake placed two Claymore mines on the ground as the Tank went towards him.

BOOM! BOOM! The two mines blew up the Tank's right treads. Just one more to go.

"Time for the last one...!" Snake growled before placing the Claymore mine on the ground.

However, the Tank's long gun aimed at Snake, preparing to shoot him. Looking up, Snake's eyes widened as he started to run.

Before anything could happen, however...the last tread blew off, ultimately crippling the whole tank.

Taking out his second grenade, Snake threw it at the Genome Soldier on top of the Tank. The grenade exploded, killing him instantly.

As the Tank stood still, Snake took out his last grenade, holding the pin. Throwing it and catching it with one hand, he threw it...inside the Tank's long gun's barrel.

Inside the Tank, Raven saw the grenade. He gasped and shielded his face.

Turning his back on the Tank, Snake started to walk away...letting the pin to drop on the ground.

BBBOOOOMMMMM!

"AGH!" A Genome Soldier cried out, thrown violently out of the Tank. He landed on the ground in front of Snake, seemingly dead, telling by the flames on his body.

Unfazed by this, Snake started to walk again. But then, the Genome Soldier got right back up, yelling in pain. He ran at Snake, only to get punched at the jaw, falling to the ground, dead this time.

With that, Snake started to walk towards the entrance to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building.

Once he got inside...Raven started to speak inside the destroyed Tank. "Boss, are you sure it's alright to keep him around? Shouldn't we get rid of him as soon as possible?"

"...We'll play with for a bit longer." Liquid replied from a radio.

Then, Raven popped out of the hatchet. Despite the grenade being so close to him, he looked completely fine. "It would be wise for you or the others to not underestimate him."

"What's your thoughts on him?" Liquid asked.

"...He's exactly what you described." Raven answered as a Raven flew onto his shoulder. "He lives and breathes combat, just as much as you do. I would expect no less."

Then Ocelot's voice was heard on the radio. "You see?! I told you so. But I'll be the one to kill him."

Raven smirked before saying. "General Ivan, I heard that you lost your good hand, and ran away home."

"Watch that mouth of yours, Shaman!" Ocelot growled.

"In the language of the Sioux people, Sioux means Snake. It is known as an animal who strikes fear in the hearts of men." Raven stated.

Ocelot growled before saying. "Well, it doesn't matter. Snake is mine now. When I see him next time, I'll take Special care of him...!"

"Not yet...don't kill him yet..." Liquid said.

"Snake and I will come face to face again, in battle." Raven said.

"The same predication as always?" Ocelot asked.

Raven smirked as the Raven on his shoulder flew off. He rubbed the tattoo on his head before saying. "That's right. The Raven on my head...it thirsts for the blood that he carries...!"

With that said, Raven jumped back inside the Tank. Up in the air, the Raven was flying in the sky before leaving...

* * *

><p><strong>Nuke Building: B2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake finally walked inside the building. He gotten a Codec call earlier from Campbell and Naomi. They both warned him not to use any weapons on the First Floor, due to the risk of accidentally hitting a warhead.<p>

Once he reached the Basement, he came across a room that would lead him to Doctor Emmerich.

However, the room was completely filled with deadly gas, and the whole floor was electric, preventing any access to Emmerich.

Snake was trying to figure out what to do next until he got a call from his Codec.

* * *

><p><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Snake, you better watch out. That whole room is filled with gas." Said the mysterious caller named Deepthroat. "Also, the floor is electrified. First, you'll need to destroy the high voltage switch. Its the switchboard on the northwest wall."

"But how can I do that?" Snake questioned. "I can't reach it."

"Use a remote-controlled missile." Deepthroat advised. "That should do the trick."

With that, Deepthroat signed off.

* * *

><p>Having put on a Gas mask for safety, Snake took out a Nikita miniature cruise missile launcher. It had a guidance system which allowed him to steer the unusually slow projectile while it was in flight.<p>

"...Here goes nothing." Snake muttered before he unleashed the missile for the switch.

The missile moved slowly to its target. It was particularly difficult, due to the fact that the security cameras had mini machine guns attached. Once they spotted the missile, they shot it up. It blew up instantly.

"Crap...!" Snake hissed in anger. Muttering to himself, he tried it again with another missile.

Flying slowly to the switch, the missile was able to hide from the cameras as it tried to make it's way to the switch.

But then, it accidentally made contact with a table, blowing up again.

Snake growled in frustration. "Dammit. I'm rusty as hell. Okay, hopefully three times is a charm."

Soon, he used his 3rd missile to find the switch once again. It managed to get away from the camera's bullets before finally finding the switch.

BOOM! It made contact and blew it up.

Once that happened, the electricity in the floor dissipated, leaving the floor safe once again.

Sighing in satisfaction, Snake ran onto the floor, ready to get Doctor Emmerich.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Look!" Masaki called to Isshin. She pointed at a vending machine with snacks and drinks. "Finally, something to eat!"<p>

"Keep your voice down...!" Isshin hissed as he walked over to her. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went through the uniform's pockets. "Seriously? These guys don't even carry a single coin?"

Masaki growled as she summoned her Spirit Bow. "We'll have to do this the hard way...!"

Before Isshin could say a word, the Quincy shot at the vending machine, shattering the glass and scattering all of the food and drinks inside.

"YES!" Masaki cheered as she grabbed a chocolate bar. She ripped off her mask to take a bite.

"You maniac." Isshin muttered. He took off his mask before drinking some water from a bottle.

Unknownst to the two...a security camera caught side of the two...

* * *

><p>Liquid hummed as he folded his arms, watching the two on a screen. "Ocelot, do we have any Genome Soldiers who resemble those two?"<p>

"I don't think so." Ocelot muttered, his sliced off limb bandaged. "They're obviously Japanese, by the looks of it. You think they're with that Sora kid?"

"It is possible." Liquid noted. "I suspected that he didn't come here, alone. Perhaps we should bring them back for questioning."

Ocelot nodded at this. "Let me guess, you want to try out your new Puppet, am I right?"

Liquid chuckled before staring at Sora. He stood up right, and his eyes looked motionless.

"Mantis." Liquid called to the Psychic, who nodded before turning to Sora. Then he spoke. "You. Go find those two, and bring them back alive to the boss. Make it quick."

Sora remained silent...before he walked over to the door and went out.

* * *

><p>As the Keyblade Wielder turned to a hallway and left, Cang was shown, hiding behind a wall. His eyes narrowed once he spotted Sora.<p>

"...That's him." He said quietly before he silently followed him.

* * *

><p>After leaving the room, Snake went down a corridor into another room. He saw a door and was about to go inside...until he started to hear screaming and gunfire.<p>

Immediately taking out his Socom gun, Snake peeked in through the door's small window. Then a Genome Soldier was slammed against the other side of the door, dead.

Startled by this, Snake stood near the door, listening on as the fighting continued. Several Genome Soldiers were shooting at a invisible figure.

One of them was slammed against a wall, and another was smashed into it as well, both killed instantly. Another was slashed on the chest before getting slammed on the wall too. The invisible figure grabbed a 4th Soldier before continuously smashing him on the wall.

Two more tried shooting at the invisible figure, but their bullets were easily blocked. The invisible figure threw a dead Soldier at the two Soldiers, knocking them down to the floor.

Then the invisible figure made itself visible...revealing itself to be the Cyborg Ninja.

The two Genome Soldiers got up, and one of them ran off to the other end of the corridor. Before his fellow Soldier could follow him, the Cyborg Ninja kicked at his foot, tripping him.

Before the Genome Soldier could fall to the ground...the Cyborg Ninja sliced at his waist, cutting him in half. The blood spattered on the Cyborg Ninja's chest and face.

Walking to the end of the corridor, the Cyborg Ninja spotted the Genome Soldier who ran, and one last Soldier. On the ground, the Genome Soldier yelled in fear as he shot at the Cyborg Ninja while shouting.

However, the Cyborg Ninja kept blocking the bullets with ease until the Genome Soldier ran out of bullets. He took out a combat knife and ran to attack. "Take this!"

The Cyborg Ninja simply grabbed the Genome Soldier's arm before the knife could make contact. He twisted it before it snapped in half, and he slashed at the Soldier's chest, killing him instantly.

After the noise quieted down, Snake immediately opened the door and went inside. The corridor was filled with blood on the floors and walls, and with many slaughtered guards.

At the end of the corridor, the Cyborg Ninja held the last Genome Soldier up in the air, with his blade through his stomach.

"It's...it's a Ghost...!" The Genome Soldier whispered before the Cyborg Ninja threw him off his sword, and kicked him to a wall, far away.

Snake took a step back as the Genome Soldier slammed against the wall in front of him, dead.

With that, Snake quietly peeked at the Cyborg Ninja, who didn't notice him at all. He sliced up the door's electrical lock up, that lead to Doctor Emmerich's lab.

Soon, the Cyborg Ninja walked towards the door, going inside the lab before turning invisible.

"...Great. Way to make my job all the more difficult." Snake muttered. He looked at the dead bodies and breathed. "Okay...better keep my guard up then."

Taking a deep breath, Snake ran inside.

* * *

><p>Once he got in, Snake heard some scared whimpering in the lab. He took a peek and saw Doctor <strong>Hal Emmerich. <strong>Currently, he was backing away into a corner, staring at the Cyborg Ninja, who was still invisible.

"Stealth camouflage?" Emmerich questioned with scared eyes. "J-just who are you?"

Silently, the Cyborg Ninja turned off his stealth. Then he pointed his blade in front of Emmerich, who cried out in fear.

"...Where's my friend?" The Cyborg Ninja questioned.

Emmerich looked confused at hearing this. "Huh? W-what are you talking about?"

Before anything else could be said, Snake rushed in, and shot a bullet at the Cyborg Ninja from behind. Sensing this, the Cyborg Ninja stood up...and sliced the bullet in half. The two halves barely missed Emmerich.

"Oh man...what next...?" Emmerich whimpered, even more scared.

"...Snake...!" The Cyborg Ninja hissed.

Snake narrowed his eyes as the Cyborg Ninja turned to face him. "You...you're that Ninja from earlier."

The Cyborg Ninja just stared at Snake before saying. "I've been waiting for you, Snake."

"Who are you?" Snake questioned, lowering his Socom Gun.

"...Neither your enemy or your friend." The Cyborg Ninja answered. "I have came back from a World where such words are meaningless. I've removed any obstacles that would have gotten in our way. Now...you and I can finally battle to the death."

Hearing this, Snake asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Ah...I've waited a long time for this day to arrive. Now I want to enjoy this moment." The Cyborg Ninja responded, his single eye glowing.

Emmerich was still on the ground, staring at the two. "W-what's with those guys? This is like one of my Animes...!"

"I've traveled from another World to have this battle with you." The Cyborg Ninja continued.

"For what? Revenge?" Snake questioned.

The Cyborg Ninja shook his head at this. "It isn't anything as trivial as revenge. A fight to the death with you...only in that can my Soul find relief. Even if you kill me, or even if I kill you...there won't be any difference."

Getting more frightened, Emmerich cried out as he crawled on the ground before running into a locker that was next to him. He closed it and locked it, still whimpering.

"...Fine. Stay and watch in your box seat." The Cyborg Ninja scoffed.

"I need that man in the locker." Snake glared. "Don't lay a finger on him, understand?"

Ignoring this, the Cyborg Ninja brandished his sword. "Let us battle, Snake. Make me feel alive again!"

Snake pointed his Socom Gun at the Cyborg Ninja, ready to fight.

The Cyborg Ninja went and tried to slash at Snake's head, but he dodged the blow before trying to shoot the Cyborg Ninja at the chest.

Blocking the bullet with his sword, the Cyborg Ninja kicked Snake in the chest before trying to stab him at the forehead.

Hissing in pain, Snake moved his head to the side before punching the Cyborg Ninja in the face. Then he went and elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the Cyborg Ninja against a computer.

"Ah...I remember that punch." The Cyborg Ninja said before stabbing his sword onto the floor. He took on a fighting stance. "Hand to Hand Combat: The most basic form of fighting. Only a fool puts his life on a weapon...!"

Snake just grunted before he holstered his gun, taking on a fighting stance as well. Then he ran at the Cyborg Ninja. His opponent punched him in the stomach, landing the first blow.

Despite this, Snake kicked the Cyborg Ninja in the ribs. Then he intertwined his fingers and hands together. He brought them up, and smashed them both against on the Cyborg Ninja's head.

"Good...hurt me more...!" The Cyborg Ninja growled. He jumped over Snake and punched him two times in the face and in the chest. Snake gasped in pain, stepping back. The Cyborg Ninja jumped in the air and gave a flying kick as he spun around, kicking Snake in the face!

"Agh!" Snake growled in pain as he skidded on the ground. He immediately got up and punched the Cyborg Ninja in front of his face, and kicked him in the chest.

Panting in pain, the Cyborg Ninja did a backflip to get some distance. Getting up on his feet, his single eye glowed as he took on a fighting stance, and Snake did the same.

He ran at Snake, getting him a few punches in the stomach. Snake grunted before bashing him on the face with his elbow. He swung a punch at the Cyborg Ninja, but he did another backflip to dodge.

Turning around, Snake kicked him at his knee, causing the Cyborg Ninja to jump over him. However, Snake caught on and kicked him in the stomach. Forming both of his hands, he smashed them on the Cyborg Ninja's back, causing him to fall on his knees in pain.

Finally, Snake grabbed one of his arms, and threw him over his shoulder, clashing onto a interior glass wall and against a large Super Computer.

"UGH!" The Cyborg Ninja groaned in pain as he fell face first in the floor, glass pieces on his body.

Snake panted heavily, the fight really worked him up. After a moment of silence, the Cyborg Ninja stood up. "Snake...I actually felt that. Do you remember who I am, now?"

Snake narrowed his eyes...before they widened. "No way...I killed you in Zanzibar...!"

Hearing this, the Cyborg Ninja stepped back. But then, he started to convulse with electricity covering his body. "Eeeeeeyyaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"What?! Not again!" Snake said, still appearing shocked.

"The...the medicine...!" The Cyborg Ninja screamed as the computers started to explode, one at a time. Then he fell to the ground at Snake's feet, and he started to bang his head on the floor at a fast pace.

"What's going?" Snake questioned, unsure of what to do.

The Cyborg Ninja kept banging on his head. "I...I...I'm losing myself...!"

After saying that, the Cyborg Ninja fell face first to the ground, looking completely motionless.

Still in the locker, Emmerich fearfully asked. "...Is it over now?"

Snake watched as the Cyborg Ninja continued to kneel on the ground before getting up, looking fine.

But then, as soon as he looked at Snake...the Cyborg started to scream in agony, his eye glowing even more brighter. He pulled his sword out of the ground as he slashed everywhere in the room in a frenzy. He left cuts on the walls, computers, desks, and even the ceiling.

Snake just stood there, watching all of this before the Cyborg Ninja left, still screaming...

* * *

><p>While all of this was happening...a small creature walked around the base, blinking innocently.<p>

It was...a **Shadow Heartless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Snake meets Emmerich while Sora attacks!<strong>

**The Heartless's presence will be explained, and a familiar character will appear!**

**Well, see ya guys later, and have a happy Halloween!**

**And you better lock your doors, or...**

**Freddy Fazbear appeared and attacked!**

**...Freddy will get ya.**


	4. Otacon and Meryl: The Key of Destiny

**I'm back, everyone! Here's the new chapter for Metal Gear Solid!**

**Two weeks ago, I read the final chapters of Naruto. I've had a good time reading it towards the end. Good job to Kishimoto!**

**Also, Big Hero 6 was released as well. Go and watch it while you still have the chance.**

**Finally, I apologize for failing to release the new chapter since the end of October. But now, here it is!**

**Now go read it and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfriendly Reunion.<strong>

* * *

><p>Masaki was shown, eating some barbecue chips from the snack machine that she and Isshin came across earlier.<p>

"...You know something?" The Quincy asked. "Now that I think about it...I can't understand a word what those snacks say, in those bags they're in."

"Really?" Isshin questioned, chewing some gum. He looked at the snacks inside the machine and said. "...Um, they're all in English."

"Huh? Aw man!" Masaki whined. "English is one of my worst subjects in school! It's like learning an Alien's language!"

Isshin shrugged as he took a sip from his water bottle. "Eh. I have no trouble. Having lived for a long time, you tend to pick up on a few skills."

"That just makes you old, too." Masaki teased, finishing her snack.

"Watch it." Isshin muttered, annoyed. "This old man saved your a*s a few times. Don't forget that."

The Quincy merely smiled as she winked. "Trust me, I won't~!"

Rolling his eyes, Isshin thought. _"I can never tell if she's sincere, or just pulling my leg."_

"Anyhow, we should get going." Isshin spoke up. "It's not safe, staying in one spot for too long."

"You're the boss." Masaki shrugged as she and Isshin got their masks back on. With that, the two went on their way.

Seconds later...footsteps were heard in the room. Then the feet started to go walk towards the direction where Isshin and Masaki walked.

It was...Sora. The Keyblade Wielder summoned his Kingdom Keyblade before following the two.

Whatever was going to happen...wasn't good.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

After the Cyborg Ninja left, Snake turned on his Codec to speak to Campbell. Soon, their faces appeared.

"Colonel...that Ninja...was **Grey Fox." **Snake started. "There's no doubt that it was him."

"That's ridiculous! You saw him die, in Zanzibar!" Campbell protested, shocked.

Suddenly, Naomi's face popped in. "It's true, he should be dead, but he's not."

"What?! What do you mean?!" Campbell questioned.

"It all happened before I became apart of FOXHOUND's medical staff." Naomi started. "They were using a fallen Soldier for their gene therapy experiments."

"I didn't hear anything about that." Campbell muttered.

"It was right after you retired. My predecessor, Dr. Clark was in charge. She started the gene therapy project." Naomi explained.

"And where is she right now?" Snake questioned.

"She was killed in an explosion that occurred in her lab, two years ago." Naomi answered.

Snake nodded before asking. "And what about this Soldier they had?"

"FOXHOUND decided to use the body of a Soldier who was recovered after the fall of Zanzibar as a test subject." Naomi answered.

"And that was Grey Fox?" Snake questioned.

"But he must've been dead by that time..." Campbell interjected.

"That's right...but they revived him." Naomi said. "They fitted his body with a exoskeleton and kept him drugged for 4 years, while they experimented on him like a lab rat. Today's Genome Soldiers were born from all of those experiments."

"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard...!" Campbell muttered, disgusted.

"Naomi, how come you didn't say anything to us about Grey Fox earlier?" Snake questioned.

"...Because it's confidential information." Naomi replied.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "...Is that your only reason?"

Naomi stayed silent at this.

Then, Campbell spoke up. "Naomi, what happened to Grey Fox after those experiments?"

"The records say that he died in the explosion, along with Dr. Clark." Naomi answered.

"I see...but even if that Ninja was Grey Fox, the question is why he's acting so erratically." Campbell noted.

"From I saw, I don't think he had any clue as to who he was." Snake added. "He wasn't acting like his usual self."

"Are you saying he's responding to the memories he has?" Campbell asked.

"Can't say for sure." Snake admitted. "But he seems intent on fighting me to the death. We'll meet again soon, I know it."

"So, you're just going to fight him again? Until you kill him?" Naomi asked, her tone sounding sharp.

"Hmm...I'd rather avoid that. But...maybe that's he really wants..." Snake noted quietly.

Naomi stayed silent before the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>After that, Snake shook his head before making his way to the locker that Emmerich was hiding in. "How long are you going to hide in there?"<p>

"Huh...?" Emmerich questioned, still inside. "Are you one of those guys?"

"No, I'm not working with them." Snake answered. "I always do my work, alone."

"Alone...?" Emmerich asked, intrigued. "Are you an Otaku as well?"

Impatient, Snake replied. "C'mon, get out of there. We can't stay in this lab any longer."

After a few seconds, Emmerich opened up the locker before he crawled out. He sat on the ground before looking up. "Your suit is different from theirs. You're not with them, I can tell."

"You're the Metal Gear Chief Engineer, Hal Emmerich, correct?" Snake questioned.

"You know who I am?" Emmerich asked before he got up. "Does that mean, you came to rescue me?"

Snake shook his head. "Sorry, but that's not it. There's something I have to take care of, first."

"Oh..." Emmerich nodded, a little disappointed. He took off his glasses before switching to a new pair. "Well, at least you're not with them."

Soon, Emmerich started to walk to his desk, but he was limping badly. His leg looked in rough shape. Snake noticed this and asked. "Were you injured?"

Sitting down at his chair, Emmerich rubbed his injured leg. "I'm okay. I just twisted my ankle while I tried to get away from that Ninja."

Hearing this, Snake nodded as he walked over to him. "Well, I guess it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, I have a few questions about Metal Gear. I need some info."

"Huh?" Emmerich questioned. "Metal Gear? You know about it?"

"Yeah." Snake confirmed. "Tell me, what was Metal Gear really designed for?"

"Well, if you want to know, it's a mobile TMD." Emmerich honestly replied. "It was designed to shoot down nuclear missiles, only for defensive purposes of course."

Hearing this, Snake angrily grabbed Emmerich by his collar and held him up, shaking him. "Liar! I already know that Metal Gear is just a nuclear equipped, walking battle tank!"

"N-Nuclear?" Emmerich questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"The terrorists are planning to use Metal Gear to launch a nuclear missile." Snake replied. "Are you saying you didn't know?"

Surprised, Emmerich asked. "Aren't they just trying to use the TMD missile module to fire a disabled warhead?"

"You couldn't be more wrong." Snake glared. "From the very beginning, the whole purpose of this little exercise was to test Metal Gear's nuclear launch capability with a dummy nuclear warhead. The terrorists are just continuing the work you started on in the first place!"

Emmerich's eyes widened from behind his glasses. "That can't be, you're wrong...!"

"President Baker told me this himself." Snake replied.

"...No." Emmerich whispered in shock. "A nuclear missile on Rex?"

"So...you didn't know about any of this?" Snake questioned before he placed Emmerich on his chair.

Still shocked, Emmerich shook his head and answered. "No. All of the armaments were designed by a different department, and President Baker personally supervised the final assembly of the main unit."

"Is that right?" Snake asked.

"It's true. Nobody told me what Rex was armed with, exactly." Emmerich continued. "The only weapons I know it's equipped with is a Vulcan Cannon, a Laser, and a Rail Gun."

"A Rail Gun?" Snake repeated, interested.

Emmerich nodded. "That's right. The Rail Gun uses magnets to fire bullets at extremely high velocities. All of the technology was originally meant for the SDI system, but it was scrapped later on. We were able to succeed in miniaturizing it in a joint venture between ArmsTech and Rivermore National Labs."

"I see..." Snake noted. "Metal Gear's main purpose is to launch nuclear missiles. Are you sure you're not forgetting something?"

"Well, Metal Gear does have a missile module on it's back that can carry up to 8 missiles." Emmerich admitted. "But are you telling me it was actually designed to carry Nuclear Missiles?"

Snake grimly nodded his head. "Yeah, but that's not all I think. If Metal Gear was meant to fire standard nuclear missiles, then the terrorists should have the practical data they'll need."

Thinking for a moment, Emmerich stood up in surprise. "No...could it be?"

Turning to Snake, Emmerich started to explain. "Metal Gear's co-developer, Rivermore National Labs, was working on a new kind of nuclear weapon. They were all using NOVA and NIF laser nuclear fusion testing equipment and supercomputers."

"So they created a nuclear weapon in a VR testing lab, am I right?" Snake questioned.

"Yes. But it's impossible to use virtual data on a battlefield." Emmerich added. "They'll need actual launch data."

While speaking, Emmerich pointed at the huge computers. "This is the supercomputers we've been using. Even though it's theoretical, we believe you can test just about anything in a virtual environment."

Nodding at this, Snake said. "I suppose this exercise was designed to test the real thing."

Then, Emmerich fell to his knees in horror. "What did President Baker do...?! If the terrorists use Rex to fire a nuclear missile...!"

Soon, he started to bang his fists on the ground. "Dammit...! Damn it all! I'm such a fool! This...this is all my fault...!"

* * *

><p>Soon...scenes from the Hiroshima Bomb were shown.<p>

"The truth is...my grandfather took part in the Manhattan Project." Emmerich said. "He suffered with the guilt for the rest of his life. And my father...he was born on August 6, 1945..."

"The day of the Hiroshima Bomb." Snake noted. "Looks like someone's got a sense of humor all right."

"Three generations of my Family...we probably have the curse of nuclear weapons in our DNA..." Emmerich bitterly said.

* * *

><p>Standing up on his feet, Emmerich's body as he said. "I always believed that I could use science to help mankind. But in the end...the one who was being used was me...! Using science to bring peace and hope to the world...that's just in Anime...!"<p>

With this, Emmerich covered his glasses as he started to cry softly.

Snake stepped up and said. "That's enough crying. Pull yourself together! We don't have time for this!"

Emmerich silently nodded as he took off his glasses, wiping his eyes before putting them back on.

With that, Snake asked. "Now tell me, where's Metal Gear? Where are the terrorists keeping it?"

Calming down, Emmerich answered. "Rex is in the Underground Maintenance Base. It's North of the Communications Tower. It's a long way to get there, however."

"Is the emergency override system for the detonation code there as well?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, in the Maintenance Base's Control Room." Emmerich answered. "You should hurry, though. If those guys were planning to launch from the start, then their ballistic program is most likely finished. And since they haven't asked for me for hours, they probably don't need me. If that's the case, then they must be ready to launch."

"Meryl's got the detonation Card Keys. We'll contact her." Snake suggested.

"If you can't override the launch, then you'll have to destroy Rex." Emmerich added. "C'mon, I'll show you where Rex is being kept at."

Emmerich started to walk off, but he continued to limp.

"No offense, but you'll just slow me down with your leg." Snake spoke up in a rather blunt tone.

Stopping to face him, Emmerich said. "You'll need me if you're going to destroy Rex yourself."

"I don't need YOU. I need that Brain of yours." Snake corrected as he pointed at his head.

Emmerich shook his head before saying. "I was the one who created Rex. It's my right...no, my responsibility to destroy it."

Snake took out his Socom Gun before saying. "When you get the chance, try to escape. When everything is done, I'll contact you by Codec."

"And how can I escape from this island? Especially in this weather?" Emmerich questioned.

Seeing that he had a point, Snake sighed before placing his gun in the holster. "Okay. I won't force you to leave."

"Good. So what now?" Emmerich asked.

"For now, I want you to hide somewhere safe, and keep me informed and updated. You know this base pretty well, right?" Snake asked.

"Of course I do." Emmerich said confidently as he punched his fist into his left palm. "And don't worry about me hiding. I have this."

Reaching up to his shoulder, Emmerich pressed a button, and his whole body vanished!

"This is the same Stealth Camouflage the Ninja used from earlier." Emmerich spoke up. "FOXHOUND was going to use them, but that doesn't matter. With this, I'll be fine, even with this bad leg."

"That's good. But I want Meryl to look after you too." Snake said as he contacted Meryl through Codec.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CODEC.<span>**

"Meryl, I found Doctor Emmerich. He's alive." Snake started.

"That's a relief. Nice job." Meryl said with a smile.

"I want you to protect him. Where are you right now?" Snake questioned.

"Very close to where you are." Meryl answered.

But before anything else could be said, someone started to shout in the background. "We found her! Don't let her get away!"

Meryl gasped. "Oh no! Sh*t, they spotted me!"

Gunfire was heard as Meryl's Codec went offline.

"Meryl! What happened?! What's going on?!" Snake questioned as he quickly signed off.

* * *

><p>After that, Snake turned to Emmerich, who turned off the Stealth Camouflage while sitting down. "We got trouble."<p>

"...Did you hear something?" Emmerich questioned. "It was...some kind of music."

Ignoring this, Snake asked. "Do you remember what Meryl looked like?"

Crossing his arms in thought, Emmerich answered. "She...she was wearing the same uniform as the terrorists."

"So it was her." Snake noted.

"If she's disguising as one of those terrorists, then you'll have to contact her when she's alone." Emmerich noted before adding. "There's just one place that she'll definitely be alone in."

"And where would she hide?" Snake asked, curious.

"Don't be so dense. You know what I mean." Emmerich scolded lightly. "With that settled, you should go find her."

Snake was about to go do just that. But then, he took a glance at Emmerich before leaning in to take a closer inspection. "...You don't feel any pain, right?"

"W-what?" Emmerich asked, startled.

"Are you feeling okay? Is there anything bothering you?" Snake continued as he grabbed Emmerich by the shoulders.

"What's wrong with you? Now you're acting all friendly towards me." Emmerich asked, weirded out.

Looking relieved, Snake quickly replied. "It's nothing...I'm just glad you're okay."

"...You're strange." Emmerich frowned.

Snake let go of his shoulders as he said. "I'm a little on edge. Everyone else I tried to rescue, died in front of my eyes."

"I guess you're full of bad luck." Emmerich shrugged.

Hearing this made Snake scowl as he turned his back at Emmerich. "Just forget it, Doctor."

"...Call me, **Otacon." **Emmerich spoke up.

Snake turned to him in confusion. "What? Otacon?"

"It stands for Otaku Convention. An Otaku is a person like me who likes anything Anime related." Otacon spoke up before standing up.

He looked at an Anime poster and continued. "Japan was the first country to design successful bipedal robots. To this day, they're the best in the field of robotics."

"And Anime played some role in that?" Snake questioned.

"They sure did." Otacon confirmed. "I didn't get into science to make nuclear weapons. That was never my intentions."

"You and all scientists say that." Snake muttered.

Otacon shook his head, saying. "I became a scientist because I wanted to create Robots, like the ones shown in Anime. It's true, I kid you not."

"Sounds more like an excuse to me." Snake said in a blunt tone.

Hearing this, Otacon nodded before saying. "You're right. We have to take the responsibility that's been presented to us. Science has always evolved because of War. The greatest weapons of mass destruction were created by scientists who were driven by greed and selfishness."

Then Otacon's face became determined. "But that's all over for on out. I won't take part in murder, ever again."

Snake stayed silent before saying. "Whatever. The only thing I want from you is information. Understand?"

"Sure." Otacon nodded. "I know everything about this entire base and Rex as well. Also, with this Stealth Camouflage, I can sneak in and out of the Armory and Mess Hall."

Soon, Otacon switched on his Stealth Camouflage. "My frequency is 141.12. Call me anytime. See you later."

Snake watched silently as Otacon limped his way out of the lab despite being invisible. After he opened the door, he left the lab.

"...Guess I should go find Meryl." Snake noted as he left seconds later.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

Masaki stepped back in disgust, watching as Isshin grabbed a tissue and blew his nose into it. "Damn...! Think I'm catching a cold...!"

"Well, say it. Don't spray it." Masaki grumbled as she took a few steps back.

"Bite me." Isshin scowled. "It's not my fault we ended up here in this damn building, along with this horrible weather."

The Quincy shrugged before saying. "I don't know. Karakura usually has hot weather. The coldness is a nice change."

_"Humph. I bet Toshiro would agree with you." _Isshin thought as he rolled his eyes, throwing the tissue in a trash can.

Isshin was about to say something else, but then...his eyes caught the sight of a small figure, that was hiding underneath a desk.

"Hey, Masaki." Isshin said quietly. "Did you see that?"

"Huh? I can't hear what you're saying." Masaki frowned. "Speak louder!"

"Quiet...!" Isshin hissed, annoyed. He gestured to the desk from a few feet away. "There's something that's hiding under that desk...!"

Hearing this piqued Masaki's curiosity. She got on her knees, and started to crawl to the desk. "Let's check it out then!"

"Didn't I say for you to be quiet?!" Isshin questioned, only to cover his mouth with a startled expression.

"Stop talking...! You'll scare it away...!" Masaki whispered as she got closer to the desk.

_"...I hate you so much, right now." _The former Soul Reaper thought, glaring comically at her.

After getting close enough to the desk, Masaki peeked her head underneath...seeing a small creature with glowing eyes. Seeing the Quincy, it backed away defensively.

However, Masaki simply smiled before whispering. "It's okay. I don't want to hurt you. C'mon, it'll be fine."

After about 20 seconds of silence...the mysterious creature came out of the desk. It was in fact...the **Shadow Heartless **from earlier.

"...What the fu*k is THAT supposed to be?" Isshin questioned, looking weirded out. "Is it some kind of mutant? What's your opinion, Masaki?"

He quickly got an answer as the Quincy squealed as she wrapped the Heartless in a hug. "It's SO CUTE~! It looks so innocent!"

"...Are you high or something?!" Isshin questioned, his expression full of disbelief. "Just...just look at it! Those eyes, and it's body shape and that all Black color! Doesn't that spell out DANGER to you?!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Masaki spat as she stuck her tongue out to Isshin. "You're just jealous because this little guy is much more cuter than you'll ever be!"

Isshin took on a menacing, comical grin as he clenched his fists. "You...you're seriously starting to get on my NERVES!"

Masaki was about to retort in anger before someone appeared. Pausing, she and Isshin took a look to who it was.

Standing before them was Sora.

"...Sora...?" Isshin questioned as he took off his mask. After eyeing the Keyblade Wielder, he grinned and said. "Well, it's about time you showed up!"

"Sora!" Masaki cheered as she ran up to him while carrying the Heartless in her arms. "I'm so glad that you're okay! We'll ask the questions later, but first, tell that jerk-off Isshin, to quit picking on this adorable little guy!"

"Will you forget about that dumb plush toy for just 1 minute and focus on what really matters?!" Isshin asked while scowling.

Masaki scoffed before turning her to Sora with a beaming smile. "Just ignore him, Sora! But look how cute this little guy is! You think so too, Ri-!"

SLAP!

Sora went...and slapped Masaki across the face, knocking her to the ground as the Heartless fell to the ground with her. He held the Keyblade with his left hand.

Having witnessed this, Isshin's eyes widen before he ran towards Masaki's side, helping her to her knees. Then he furiously glared at Sora.

"HEY! That's your DEAL?!" He angrily asked. "She hasn't see you in so long, and this is how you GREET her?! APOLOGIZE TO HER!"

Masaki breathed shakily as she rubbed her reddish cheek, tears started to leak out because of what Sora did. The Heartless innocently glanced at her before turning to Sora.

"DID YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID?!" Isshin questioned, still glaring. "Apologize-!"

Sora immediately swung his Keyblade at the former Soul Reaper, who gasped before throwing himself and Masaki to the ground.

The Quincy looked up at Sora with horrified eyes. "S-Sora? What's wrong? W-why are you attacking us?!"

His eyes blank, Sora took a few more swings at the two, who tried to dodge the attacks.

Isshin hissed in pain as Sora made a scratch on his right cheek with his Keyblade. _"CRAP! This is seriously not good! What the hell happened to you, Sora?!"_

Pausing momentary, Sora pointed his Keyblade at Isshin and Masaki...and used a Firaga at them!

"RUN!" Isshin shouted as he and Masaki got up to get away from the spell. The Fire Spell hit a spot on the wall where Isshin's head was.

Masaki turned her head, watching Sora running after them with scared eyes. "What's going with Sora?! He's not acting like himself!"

"Like I know the answer to that! Just keep running!" Isshin barked as he and Masaki ran into a hallway.

Seeing this, Sora stopped in his tracks before using **Reflect Raid. **The Kingdom Keyblade was launched at the two, hitting each other.

"AGH!" Isshin and Masaki cried out as they got knocked to the ground before the Keyblade went back to Sora. The Keyblade Wielder caught it before walking over to the downed Duo.

Panting in pain, Masaki turned to Sora, and quickly sat up, holding a Spirit Bow and Arrow. However, Sora stomped on her chest, getting her back on the ground as her weapon dissipated.

"Ugh...!" Masaki groaned in pain as Sora silently stared at the two. He held his Keyblade in the air, ready to finish them off.

Seeing this, Isshin angrily scowled before saying. "I...I actually trusted you this whole time...! You...you're a traitor! If you want to strike us down... THEN DO IT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Silent at this, Sora swung his Keyblade at the two...!

GRAB!

Slowly opening her eyes, Masaki looked and gasped in shock.

The Shadow Heartless...was actually holding Sora's Keyblade with both hands, preventing him from killing Isshin and Masaki.

"Little...Guy...?" The Quincy whispered in surprise.

"You...you actually saved us...!" Isshin whispered, looking thankful.

Turning to the two with its yellow eyes before facing Sora, the Shadow Heartless didn't say a word...until it's whole body started to shine brightly with Light.

Isshin and Masaki both sat up, gasping in surprise as the Heartless's body started to take shape...

Behind a wall, Cang Du was watching everything with narrowed eyes, making sure that he wasn't seen.

"...Two Keyblades?" He quietly questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuke Building B1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Getting into a hallway, Snake saw two bathrooms, one for the Men. The other for the Woman.<p>

After deciding which one he was going to search Meryl for, he decided to go into the Woman's bathroom first.

Getting inside, he found no one inside, at first. Taking out his Socom Gun, he started to check the stalls. Peeking underneath under the doors, he walked towards the last one. Waiting for a few seconds to make his move, Snake opened the door immediately...only to find the uniform of a Genome Soldier inside.

"Freeze!" Someone said, pointing an Assault Rifle at Snake's back. He merely raised his hands in surrender.

"Heh. That's the second time in a row that I got the drop on you, Solid Snake." Said the person, amused.

Turning around, Snake saw Meryl, who had an friendly expression. She was out of her disguise as well. He turned around and said. "You must be Meryl. With that figure of your's, you would have been found out eventually."

"What does that mean?" Meryl questioned, a bit offended. "Hey! Men aren't allowed here, in case you've forgotten."

"Smart mouth and feisty attitude." Snake quipped. "You're definitely Meryl, all right. Were you injured?"

"I'm okay, so far." Meryl answered. "That disguise was pretty useful."

"Well, you should probably continue to wear it." Snake noted. "Why the change?"

"I was getting tired of disguising myself." Meryl replied as she looked away. She stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "The truth is...the uniform smelled like blood."

Staying silent at this, Snake noticed a tattoo on her arm. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Oh, this?" Meryl asked as she looked at it. "It's just a paint tattoo, not a real one. I was a fan of FOXHOUND from the early days."

Meryl looked up and smiled. "I really admired FOXHOUND, back when people like you and my Uncle were in it. None of those Genome Soldiers can compare to you guys. You were true Heroes back then...!"

Snake shook his head at this. "There's no Heroes in wars. All the Heroes I knew are dead, or in jail. One or the other."

"But Snake...you're a Hero, aren't you?" Meryl asked.

"...I'm just a person who's only good for one thing. Killing. There's no winning or losing for someone like me. The only winners in war are the people we help to protect." Snake answered.

Meryl nodded at this. "That's right, and you fight for the lives of people."

Shaking his head, Snake replied. "I don't fight for anyone but myself. There's no purpose in life, or ultimate goal for me. I'm just a mercenary, and nothing more."

"C'mon! Do you really think like that?" Meryl questioned.

"For me, it's only when I'm cheating death on the battlefield...is when I feel truly alive." Snake said with emotionless eyes.

Staying quiet, Meryl started to say. "Seeing other people losing their lives makes feel alive, huh? You love war, and you just want to keep fighting...is it all the same with every soldier throughout history?"

Snake remained silent when he asked this. Then he spoke up. "What happened to your Codec? Why didn't you contact me earlier?"

"It was broken." Meryl sighed as she placed her Assault Rifle on the ground. "Shouldn't you just be happy that we found each other? How'd you know it was me, anyway?"

"Simple. Your legs and butt." Snake simply said. "I can never forget a lady."

"Seriously?" Meryl asked, amused. "First, it was my eyes, now my butt and legs? What's next?"

"When you've been fighting as long as I have, you don't think about what's next." Snake replied.

Meryl shrugged at this before she went into one of the stalls to change into green pants and boots. Eventually, she came out before asking. "So Snake, how's the negotiations between FOXHOUND and the White House doing?"

"No progress." Snake answered.

Nodding at this, Meryl said. "So I guess it's all in your hands, right?"

"Somebody has to stop them from launching a nuclear missile. Too bad I'm the fool to do it." Snake quipped.

Meryl chuckled before she turned serious. "There are two ways. Either we destroy Metal Gear. Or..."

"We override the detonation code." Snake finished before turning to Meryl. "Do you still have the Card Keys from Baker?"

"Card Keys?" Meryl repeated before she reached into her shirt, pulling out a Yellow Card Key. "Is this what you mean?"

Snake took it and asked. "Is that all? There should 3 Card Keys!"

"This is what Baker gave to me." Meryl honestly answered.

Cursing silently, Snake stuffed it into his pockets. "Where could the other 2 be?!"

"No clue." Meryl sighed. "They should be in here somewhere. If we can't find them in time, destroying Metal Gear will be our only option."

Snake nodded before saying. "I was told by Otacon that Metal Gear is in an underground maintenance base at the north. I should get there, right away."

"Take me with you." Meryl spoke up. "I know this place a lot better than you do."

"Forget it. You'll just slow me down along the way." Snake bluntly replied. "You don't have enough experience in battle."

"I won't slow you down!" Meryl insisted as she grabbed him by the arm. "I promise that."

"And what if you do?" Snake questioned.

Meryl smirked before replying. "Then you can just shoot me. Plain and simple."

"...I hate wasting bullets." Snake glared as he pushed her arm away. Quiet at this, Meryl went and silently stared at the bathroom mirror.

"...Got it. I'll be very careful." Meryl nodded.

Silently, she leaned in to stare at herself. "Y'know...I don't use makeup like other woman do. I hardly even look at myself in the mirror. I've always hated that type of woman. My dream...has always been to becoming a soldier. But...I was wrong. It wasn't really my dream. My father...he was killed in action, back when I was just a child."

"You wanted to become a Soldier like your father?" Snake questioned.

Meryl shook her head at this. "Not really. I thought if I could become a Soldier, maybe I would understand him better."

"Are you a Soldier yet?" Snake asked.

"I thought I was...until today." Meryl replied as she looked down at the sink. "Now...I think I understand. The truth was that I was just afraid of looking at myself. Afraid of making my own decisions. But I won't lie to myself ever again. It's time that I take a good, long look at myself."

Closing her eyes, Meryl finished. "I want to know who I really am, what's I'm capable of. I want to know why I lived the way I lived my whole life until now. I want to know what my next decisions will be! I want to know...!"

Hearing her sadden tone, Snake took out his Socom and loaded a clip inside. He pointed at the mirror with it before saying. "Take a good look while you can. You won't have another chance to remember your face. Or a chance to wash your face. This is no training exercise. Our lives and many more are on the line. There's no Heroes or Heroines. If you lose, you're just worm food. Understand?"

"...Yeah. You're right." Meryl nodded as she stepped back. She spotted her FAMAS Rifle and sighed. "Too bad I can't use that. It's out of ammo."

Then Snake spotted a Gun at Meryl's holster. "Hmm? Where did you get that Desert Eagle?"

Meryl smiled as she took it out, reloading it. "I found it in the Armory. There was a Socom Pistol with it too, but I chose this."

"Hmph. Looks like I got a leftover." Snake muttered. "Isn't that gun a little big for a girl?"

Meryl turned to him, annoyed. "NOW you treat me like a woman? Listen, I've been using a gun like this when I was only 8. I'm more comfortable with it than I am with a bra."

"Fine, fine." Snake muttered. "I get it."

Satisfied, Meryl placed her gun back in the holster before saying."If we're going to go to the North, then we'll have to go through the Commander's Room on this floor. The overland route is blocked by glaciers. It's the only other way."

"I see." Snake nodded. "We can get there in time."

Nodding, Meryl took out her Desert Eagle before saying. "Let's go. Since I know the layout of this base, I'll be point man. Follow me."

Soon, she left the bathroom, aiming her gun in case there were any guards. Snake followed her a few seconds later.

As he did...he didn't notice Mantis, who was shown in the bathroom mirror.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Snake looked around and asked. "Huh? What happened to the music?"

Meryl frowned as she couldn't find any guards. "Strange, there's no guards here. This is a good opportunity. We better hurry."

Snake took out his Socom Pistol before he followed Meryl.

* * *

><p><strong>The Key of Destiny.<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Huh?" Isshin questioned in confusion. He and Masaki were still on the ground.<p>

"...What?" Masaki questioned too. She was just as confused.

Staying before them...was someone who had their back turned. Whoever it was...they were holding 2 Keyblades. The **Oathkeeper **and the **Oblivion Keyblades.  
><strong>

"...Are you two alright?" The person asked, who was currently blocking Sora's Kingdom Keyblade with his twin Keyblades.

Startled by this, Isshin went and said. "A little bit. But hey, who are you anyway?"

"Yeah!" Masaki nodded, still rubbing her cheek. "What happened to that Little Guy?! And how did you appear?!"

The person stayed quiet before saying. "Well, I WAS that 'Little Guy', not too long ago."

Masaki gasped in surprise while Isshin's eyes widened. Sora remained silent as he tried to get his new opponent out of the way.

Finally, the mysterious savior glanced at the two briefly before turning to Sora. Then he answered.

"As for who I am...you can just call me **Roxas. Got it Memorized?"**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS DONE!<strong>

**The next chapter, Roxas and Sora battle one another while Snake and Meryl come across Psycho Mantis!**

**And what will happen once Sora and Snake come, Face to Face?**

**Keep reading this if you wanna find out!**

**Finally, if you have any ideas for the upcoming World of Frozen, go ahead and write in your reviews!**

**Until then, see you guys later. Got it Memorized?**


	5. Venom of Psycho Mantis

**Hey! I am back with a whole new chapter! It's time for Roxas and Sora to finally battle against one another!**

**Meanwhile, how will Snake and Meryl fare out when they face off against Psycho Mantis?**

**Read and found out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas arrives.<strong>

* * *

><p>After introducing himself, Roxas jumped away from one of Sora's attacks. Holding <strong>Oathkeeper and Oblivion, <strong>he charged right back at Sora.

"Sora, snap out of it!" Roxas called as he unleashed a number of attacks with his two Keyblades. Blocking or dodging them, Sora jumped back before firing a **Blizzaga **at the former Nobody.

"Agh!" Roxas hissed in pain. His right shoulder got hit, getting frozen slightly. He jumped in the air and fired bullets of Light at Sora. The spiky haired Keyblade Wielder ran to dodge them. However, one managed to hit him at his back, causing him to fall face first to the ground.

Groaning a bit, Sora got right back up before he charged at Roxas, trying to use **Confusing Strike. **

He was able to land a hit, causing Roxas to look around in confusion. "W-what? How did I-"

SLASH! Sora slashed at Roxas, drawing a very small amount of blood from his ribs. Gritting his teeth from the sharp pain, Roxas fired a Firaga at Sora, which he was able to jump from in time.

"Gotcha!" Roxas smirked before performing **Sonic Blade. **He was able to land a hit on Sora five times before knocking him against a wall, leaving a big hole.

"UGH!" Sora groaned in pain as he fell on one knee, panting as he wiped some blood off his forehead.

Isshin was helping Masaki to her feet, both of them eyeing the fight between the two Keyblade Wielders.

"Man, they're both very skilled." Isshin noted, hissing a bit at his injuries.

On the other hand, Masaki didn't say a word. She was studying Sora as he fought, trying to figure out why he attacked her and Isshin.

_"Something...something must've happened to him while we were separated. But what could it be?"_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Sora got back on his feet before he rushed at Roxas. He used an **Aerial Slam **to knock him up at the ceiling before hitting him to the ground.

Falling on his back, Roxas gritted his teeth as he painfully got up. He used **Quick Blitz **to jump in the air, aiming an attack from above. Sora did a backflip to move away from Roxas's attack.

After that, he used **Sparkga. **Three rings of Light crystals attacked Roxas, knocking him onto the ground.

"Argh!" Roxas gasped as he tried to get up, but Sora pointed his Keyblade, directly in front of his face.

Seeing this, Roxas started to speak. "Sora...it's me, Roxas. You can't let that freak use you like a puppet! SORA!"

Staying quiet...Sora's eyes started to blink before some form of familiarly showed. "...Rox-"

Suddenly, Sora groaned in pain as he covered his forehead with one of his hands. Seeing this, Roxas immediately got up before grabbing Sora by the shoulders. "C'mon Sora! This isn't you! You have to fight harder!"

However, there was only one voice that Sora could hear in his head.

_"You haven't caught those two yet? Well, forget about it. Head over to my location. I have another task for you. Hurry." _Psycho Mantis spoke.

As soon as he heard this, Sora pulled away from Roxas before he ran out of the hallway.

"Sora!" Masaki shouted. "Come back!"

Cursing quietly, Roxas took a step to where Sora ran off to. "I have to go find him. If this keeps happening...he'll forget everything about himself."

With that, Roxas quickly followed Sora, having both of his Keyblades with him.

"Damn. What the hell was that all about?" Isshin questioned. "First, Sora attacks us like a maniac. And now that Roxas guy appears out of nowhere. What a crazy world this is."

Masaki turned to him in confusion. "You said something?"

Right away, Isshin jumped back before waving his arms comically. "O-of course not! Heck, I didn't say anything at all!"

Frowning at this, Masaki turned around and said. "Isshin, we should go after Sora. Something horrible is going on in this place."

"Forget it!" Isshin barked, crossing his arms with an angry stare. "Why should we be concerned about that jacka*s?! First, he literally bi*ch slapped you, then he takes it out on me! As far as I'm concerned, he deserves a bullet to the forehead!"

The Quincy calmly raised her hand to silence him before saying. "Look, I know he was trying to kill us...but I think he wasn't doing it out of his free will."

"What are you getting at?" Isshin questioned, not getting it.

Looking down, Masaki spoke. "It's just...I have a feeling that Sora is being controlled in some way. I can't prove it, but I just know something isn't right with him."

"How can you even be sure of that?" Isshin questioned, still looking upset. "We should have never trusted him, is what I'm thinking! People like that can stab you in the back at any given time!"

Hearing this, Masaki frowned at Isshin before asking. "If that's the case...how do I know that you won't turn on me?"

Isshin's eyes went a little wide from hearing that.

"And how do you know that I won't betray you?" Masaki questioned with a glare.

The Former Soul Reaper remained silent at this. There had to be a reason why Sora turned on them. Who knows what happened while he and Masaki got separated from the Keyblade Wielder.

After coming up with an answer, he took a deep breath and said. "Because...you saved me from that freaky Hollow. You could stayed back and let it kill me at that moment...but you didn't. You even went as far as to heal my injuries afterwards."

Masaki didn't say anything, but she clearly remembered that dreadful night.

"Now, what about me?" Isshin asked. "How can you be sure I'm trustworthy?"

Smiling, Masaki answered. "Simple: It's a duty of a Soul Reaper to protect the World of the Living. And plus...I feel as though you're completely trustful. I...I just can't explain it."

Taken aback, Isshin could only say. "Masaki...I..."

"FREEZE!"

The duo was interrupted rudely, in the form of about eight Genome Soldiers, popping into the hallway with their Assault Rifles in hand.

"Liquid has ordered us to bring you two infiltrators in." One of them said. "Now, come quietly, or resistance will be met with lethal force."

"Crap." Isshin cursed as he took off his disguise. "Looks like the gig is up. Our disguising days are over."

Taking the uniform off her school uniform, Masaki repeated. "Liquid? So I guess that's your boss, right?"

"That isn't your business." One of the Genome Soldiers rudely said before two of them grabbed the duo and handcuffed them. "Now let's go."

As they were being led away, Masaki squirmed as she tried to get out of her handcuffs. "Isshin...! We have to break out of these...! We need to find Sora...!"

"Keep your voice down...!" Isshin whispered. "I'm sure that Roxas kid can take care of Sora. Besides, this will be a good chance to find out where we really are."

Masaki looked uneasy at this.

Looking at her expression, Isshin grinned and said. "Why are you so worried...? You're looking at one of the former Captains of the 13 Squads. This will be a peace of cake...trust me."

Hearing this seemed to raise her spirits, allowing Masaki to smile back at him.

Hopefully, wherever they were going...Sora will still be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Venom of Psycho Mantis.<strong>

* * *

><p>After making sure there weren't any guards around, Snake opened the door in front of him and Meryl. It opened up, revealing the entrance to the Commander's Room. Walking inside, Meryl took a few steps ahead of Snake, silently looking around. But then...she started to hear some...heavy breathing.<p>

And just like that, Meryl cried out in pain as she started to clutch her head in agony. "My head...! Aghhh...it's hurts!"

Seeing her kneeling on the ground, Snake walked up to her, confused. "Meryl, what's wrong?"

"Ahhhhhhh...!" Meryl groaned in pain as she raised her hand at Snake. "Snake, don't come near me...! Or...Aghhhh!"

Inside the Commander's Room, it looked as though something or someone was waiting for Snake and Meryl inside.

After crying out in pain for 20 seconds, Meryl fell to her knees on the floor. Finally, she stopped moaning about the intense pain she felt.

"...Meryl?" Snake questioned as he stepped over a bit towards her. "Are you feeling okay, now? What happened?"

Not responding to him at first, Meryl finally got up. Her expression was different, and she answered to Snake without even facing him. "I'm...fine. Let's go inside."

Snake narrowed his eyes. Meryl sounded far different than she usually did. More cold and mature.

Then, Meryl started to walk to the Commander's Room. But the way she did was extremely disturbing. She moved as though she was high on something, uncontrollably or erratically.

Making it to the door, Meryl stopped at her feet as she turned to Snake. "C'mon Mr. FOXHOUND. The Commander is inside, waiting for us."

Narrowing his eyes, Snake walked into the Commander's Room with Meryl following from behind.

As soon as she got in, Meryl started to walk towards Snake. But then, she clutched her head again in pain. "Ooohhh...!"

"Meryl, tell me what's wrong." Snake ordered as he stepped in front of her, trying to see the source of her pain.

Not saying anything at first, Meryl slowly looked at Snake...before she started smiling. She gently rubbed her hand on his chest. "Snake...do you...like me?"

"What the?!" Snake questioned, even more confused. Meryl kept smiling as she seductively caressed Snake's shoulders, back, hair and face as she walked around. "Do you really like me?"

Suddenly, she pressed her body onto his chest. "Snake, hold me...!"

"What's wrong now?" Snake questioned, more confused and even disturbed by Meryl's actions. Something was definitely not right.

"Hurry...! Make love to me!" Meryl begged as she took one of Snake's arms to hold her.

But this was only to distract him...before she took her Gun out of the holster. She jumped away from Snake, the gun pointed directly at him.

"Snake...I want you...!" Meryl spoke. As she did...a Masked man briefly appeared behind her.

"Who's that?!" Snake questioned. "Show yourself!"

Then suddenly, Meryl started to move uncontrollably, waving her gun around as she did so.

After a few seconds of that, Meryl stood straight as she pointed her weapon at Snake. She remained silent before her eyes widened slightly. Then her's and someone's voice had asked. "What? You're not interested in girls?"

Having had enough, Snake slowly reached with his **Beretta 92F **from behind. It had tranquilizer bullets inside. He needed to knock Meryl unconscious.

Snake and Meryl quietly stared down at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. After about a moment of silence...Snake took out the Beretta.

Seeing this, Meryl shot at Snake towards his chest, causing him to dodge. Barely dodging it in time, Snake shot the tranquilizer bullet at Meryl, hitting her in the stomach.

Meryl gasped quietly...before she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed, falling unconscious.

"...Useless woman!"

Snake turned to the person who said that. He could see the person somewhat, who was using Optic Camouflage.

"So, you're using Optic Camouflage, right?" Snake questioned as he faced the invisible person. "Is that the only trick you can come up with?"

"You! You dare to question my power?!" The invisible person angrily questioned.

Snake merely glared in response as the invisible person continued. "Now watch closely...I will show you why I am the most powerful practitioner of psychokinesis and telepathy...in this world...!"

Ignoring this, Snake went to check Meryl to make sure that she wasn't hurt in anyway.

"Don't worry...there's no need for words, Snake." The invisible person said before removing the Optic Camouflage. "I am...**Psycho Mantis!"**

Shockingly...Mantis was floating in the air with no supports. Seeing this, Snake took a step back, surprised.

"What you see is the truth." Mantis started. "This is no trick. It's true power..."

Narrowing his eyes, Snake immediately whipped out his Socom Pistol, pointing it at Mantis.

"It's useless...!" Mantis taunted. "I can read every one of your thoughts. Now...I shall demonstrate more of my powers...by reading into your mind."

Snake watched silently as Mantis started to speak. "Hmm...You are a very skilled warrior, well suited for this stealth mission. You are very careful around traps. The type who'll do almost anything to complete a mission. That's admirable, but perhaps very reckless as well."

Despite this, Snake merely glared at Mantis, not completely convinced.

"Still don't believe me?" Mantis asked as he moved his arms around. "Now I'll look more deeply into your soul."

Mantis hummed quietly as he said. "I see you like playing **The Last of Us. **Well, I can see you enjoy **Mario Kart 8. **So you play **BioShock** as well. Hmm...you don't Save your games quiet often. That recklessness will cost you dearly. I can read you like an open encyclopedia...!"

Still not convinced, Snake kept his gun at Mantis.

"You still don't believe my power?" Mantis questioned as he moved his arms around. "Then I will show you my psychokinetic power...!"

Suddenly, the whole room started to shake violently by Mantis's powers. Snake grunted as he tried to keep his footing. But then, he started to hear loud laughing. He looked up and saw three pictures of men, laughing at the same in high pinched tones.

"What do you think of my power now!? Can you feel it?!" Mantis questioned. "This demonstration is over!"

As soon as he said that, Mantis created a fireball that bursted into smaller fireballs. It started to hit everywhere in the room as he kept firing. Snake gasped as he engulfed in the flames. The unconscious Meryl was on fire too.

Trying to extinguish the flames off his body, Snake stopped at his feet...realizing that the flames weren't hurting him at all.

This was all a trick that Mantis was playing on his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Snake calmly closed his eyes. After a few seconds passed, the flames vanished instantly.

Opening his eyes, Snake pointed his Socom gun at Mantis, who continued to float in the air.

"You are nothing but an easy kill when against someone such as me...!" Mantis taunted as he lifted several chairs in the air with his powers. Then he launched them at Snake.

Ducking down on the ground to avoid getting hit, Snake fired two bullets at Mantis, who causally dodged them.

"Your tactics are useless!" Mantis shouted as he created an Psychic Energy ball. Then he fired it towards Snake, causing him to get hit!

"Agh...!" Snake groaned in pain, falling to the ground. He looked up and saw a big desk above his head, from Mantis's doing.

Cursing silently, Snake quickly rolled out of the way as the desk crashed onto the ground. He got back up and took out a FAMAS Rifle, then he started to fire at Mantis, who was barely able to move out of the way in time.

"Won't you realize that you cannot defeat me?! This battle has been decided!" Mantis yelled as he created more energy balls from his hand. He threw them at Snake, who got down to dodge them.

BANG!

"Dammit!" Snake cursed as a file cabinet slammed him on the ground and knocked him down.

Despite the pain, he immediately got back up as he grabbed his Socom Gun, ready to shoot Mantis.

SLASH!

The door to the Commander's room was sliced in half. Snake and Mantis quickly look up and saw...Sora, standing there with his Keyblade.

"...Who the hell...?" Snake questioned.

"YOU!" Mantis called. "Finish Snake off! Kill him, now!"

His expression blank, Sora charged at Snake, his Kingdom Keyblade in his hand.

Grunting in annoyance, Snake took a step back to avoid getting hit by Sora's Keyblade before he pointed his Socom gun at him.

"That weapon of your's looks like it's from a cartoon." Snake grunted as he fired three shots at Sora, who blocked with his Keyblade. Sora made a slash at Snake's neck, but he simply dodged before punching Sora across the cheek.

Mantis growled as he controlled Sora from behind. "Useless boy! Hurry up and finish him. We can't waste anymore time...!"

Hearing this, Sora took on a Swordsmen stance, ready to attack Snake. Reloading his Socom Gun, Snake pointed it directly at Sora, ready to shoot at any minute.

It looks like the two Heroes were off to a bad start. But before any of them could attack...

"SORA!"

The spiky haired Keyblade Wielder turned to the destroyed entrance, only to be hit in the chest by a Light Bullet.

"AGH!" Sora yelled as he got knocked to the ground by force.

Taken aback, Mantis immediately turned his head and saw Roxas, who was pointing his Oathkeeper at Sora, who attempted to get back up. "Who are-?!"

BANG! BANG BANG!

With him distracted by Roxas's presence, Snake fired three bullets at Mantis's torso, all of them hitting him right away.

"ARGH!" Mantis screamed in pain before he fell to the ground, his torso bleeding badly.

Smoke coming out of the gun's barrel, Snake nodded his head in satisfaction. Then he looked over and saw Sora, trying to get back on his feet.

"Ooohh...!" Sora groaned as he tried to get to his feet. Then, a looming shadow stood over him.

Looking up, he found Snake, who was glaring at him. "...Where am-!"

KICK! Snake kicked Sora across the face, knocking him out cold instantly! He muttered his breath. "Hopefully, the control Mantis had over this kid will fade out."

"Hey."

Snake turned around and saw Roxas, who was walking over to him. Holding his Socom Gun in case, Snake watched as Roxas got down on one knee, looking over the unconscious Sora.

Making sure that he didn't have any serious injuries, Roxas turned to face Snake. "...Thanks. That maniac was controlling my friend here. If this had carried on, he might've lost himself in the process. So...thanks."

Silent at this, Snake turned on his Codec to answer an incoming call.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CODEC.<span>**

"Colonel, Meryl is going to be fine." Snake started.

Campbell nodded at this, relieved. "Thanks, Snake. I owe you big time."

"Naomi, now that Mantis is beaten, Meryl's brainwashing should wear off, right?" Snake questioned.

"Yes...but why did you go out of your way to save her?" Naomi questioned. For Campbell's sake...or maybe you simply like her?"

"Do I look like I want to see a woman die in front of my eyes?" Snake asked back. "Of course not.

"Is that right? Since when did anybody's death bother you so much?" Naomi asked, sounding strangely bitter.

"Naomi!" Campbell scolded. "Snake has killed a lot of people in the past...but it doesn't mean he's heartless."

"Colonel, it's okay...she's right." Snake muttered.

Naomi stayed quiet before Snake signed off.

* * *

><p>"You." Snake said to Roxas, causing the former Nobody to look at him. Snake pointed at the destroyed entrance and said. "Take your friend and get out. Chances are, he might wake up and attack me again. Come back in as soon as me and my friend on the floor leave."<p>

Roxas wanted to argue, but telling by the look Snake was giving him, he meant business.

"...Fine. But don't try anything against us." Roxas glared as he got the unconscious Sora to his feet before helping him out through the destroyed door

Seeing them leave, Snake walked over to Mantis, who was breathing heavily from the gunshot wounds he suffered.

Mantis breathed in before saying. "I...I thought this would have happened in the end. I wasn't...able to read into your future...!"

"A strong man makes his own future." Snake replied. "He doesn't need to read his future."

"Maybe so...but I will read your future..." Mantis breathed heavily.

As he spoke, Meryl groaned as her eyes opened. She slowly got to her feet, disoriented.

"In order to get inside Metal Gear's underground maintenance base...you'll need to go through the hidden door...!" Mantis started. "It's hidden behind the bookcase in here. The other route is blocked by glaciers. Go past the Communications Towers and use the tower's walkway."

Snake silently stared at the bookcase in question before turning back to Mantis. "...Why are you giving me all of this information?"

Mantis stayed silent before answering. "...I can read the minds of other people. Throughout my whole life...I saw the pasts, presents and futures upon thousands and thousands of men and woman...!"

Listening to this, Snake quietly removed Mantis's gas mask...revealing his badly scared and disfigured face.

Meryl quietly gasped as she turned around, disgusted.

Coughing, Mantis continued. "And every mind that I peered into was stuffed with the same single object of obsession...! That self-serving and atavistic desire to pass on one's seed...it was enough to make me sick to my stomach...!"

Mantis coughed again before saying. "Every living organism on this planet exists to mindlessly pass on their DNA to the next generation. We were created for that sole purpose...and that's why there is war...!"

Then he looked at Snake in the eye. "But you...you're different. You're just like us. We don't have a past, or any hope for a future. We live in the moment. That's our only reason to live. Humans weren't designed to bring one another happiness."

Meryl took a step forward as she listened to Mantis, looking uncomfortable as he continued to speak. "From the moment we are born in this world, we're destined to bring each other nothing but misery...and agony!"

Snake and Meryl stayed silent at this.

"The first person who's mind I read...was my father's." Mantis spoke. "I could only see hatred and revulsion for me in his heart. My mother died in childbirth...and he despised me for what happened. I thought my father...was going to kill me..."

Coughing up some blood, Mantis went on. "That's when any hope of a future disappeared for me...and I lost my past as well. When I awoken...my whole village was engulfed in flames."

"You burned your village down so you can bury your past?" Snake questioned.

"...I see that you went through the same trauma." Mantis laughed quietly before he started to cough again. Then he went on. "You and I...are truly the same. The world we live in is more interesting with people like you to share it with.

Snake narrowed his eyes as Mantis continued. "I never cared about the Boss's revolution. His goal of world conquest doesn't interest me. I just wanted an excuse...to murder as many people as I could."

Taken aback by this, Meryl angrily glared at Mantis. "You monster!"

"Let him talk. He doesn't have long to live." Snake said. Meryl angrily turned around, closing her eyes tightly.

* * *

><p>As Mantis spoke, Sora and Roxas were in the men's bathroom. Sitting against the wall, Sora was still unconscious.<p>

Despite this...he could hear every word that Mantis said in his mind, since he still had some control left, but barely.

"...Sora." Roxas sighed as he quietly looked over him.

* * *

><p>Mantis coughed up a little bit of blood before he continued. "I've seen what true evil looks like. Snake...you're just like the Boss. No, you're even worse. Compared to you, I'm practically a Saint...!"<p>

Snake didn't say anything when he heard that.

Then Mantis looked over to Meryl. "I also read her mind as well."

"Meryl's mind?" Snake questioned. Meryl looked over at Mantis, surprised.

"I saw you there...you have a special place in her heart..." Mantis answered.

"...A special place?" Snake repeated before he turned to Meryl. She didn't say anything as she turned her head away.

Mantis's breathing started to get worse as he said. "However...I don't know if you two have a future together. Now...I have one last request."

"What is it?" Snake asked.

"I...want my mask back on." Mantis coughed, dying.

"...Okay." Snake nodded as he grabbed the Gas Mask.

He waited to put it back on Mantis as the dying Psychic continued talking. "Without it...other people's thoughts force their way into my mind. Before I die...I want to be with my thoughts, and nothing else. I want to be alone in my own world..."

As soon as he was done, Snake placed the Gas Mask back on Mantis's face, making sure it was secured.

"...I'll show the door for you." Mantis breathed as he reached out to the bookcase. He moved it, showing the hidden door he talked about from earlier. "If you want to find your future, go through that door."

Mantis's breathing became worse as he said. "This...is the first time I've used my powers...to help someone else. It feels...nice..."

Finally...Mantis stopped breathing. Snake went to check his pulse...and he couldn't find one.

Getting up on his feet, Snake started to walk towards the hidden door. "Meryl, c'mon. We need to go."

Remaining in place, Meryl spoke in a sadden tone. "I'm sorry, Snake."

"Meryl?" Snake questioned, turning to see her.

Meryl clenched her fists as she said. "How could I let Mantis control me like that? He used me...to almost kill-"

"If you're having doubts right now, I'll leave you here alone with his corpse." Snake warned.

Nodding at this, Meryl smiled sadly. "You're right. Sorry."

"Don't regret the decisions you made. Regret only makes us weaker. Learn from your past, and get stronger from it." Snake advised.

"It won't happen again." Meryl promised. Snake didn't respond as he turned to leave. But then Meryl said. "Snake, can I ask you a question?"

"More complaints?" Snake asked rudely. "What's the problem?"

Meryl looked down and said. "It's about what Mantis said...but never mind."

After another moment of silence, Meryl stepped up and asked. "Snake...what's your name? Your REAL name?"

"A Name means nothing to someone like me." Snake answered.

"How old are you?" Meryl questioned again.

"Old enough to know what dead looks like." Snake replied, sounding emotionless.

"Any family?" Asked Meryl.

Snake shook his head. "None...but I was raised by many people."

Stepping towards him, Meryl asked another question, looking a little hopeful. "Is there anyone you like?"

Snake became quiet before answering. "I've never been interested in anyone else in my life."

Hearing this seemed to sadden Meryl, who looked away. "...So you're all alone. Mantis was right."

Snake growled in annoyance. "Other people just complicate my life, giving me new problems to deal with. I hate getting involved."

Meryl looked even more upset at this. "In the end...you're just a sad, lonely man."

"...We're wasting time. Let's go." Snake muttered before he left. Meryl stayed where she was for a few seconds before following along.

* * *

><p>PUSH!<p>

"Agh!" Masaki cried out as she and Isshin were thrown in a bigger cell with glass windows and only one bed.

Rubbing the back of his aching head, Isshin growled. "Just perfect. I thought for sure we could get answers if we surrendered. Guess I was wrong."

"You think?!" Masaki questioned, upset. "Only an moron would think that was a good idea! Are you stupid or something?"

Isshin growled comically. Before he could say anything, he covered his nose in pure disgust. "Ugh...! What's that smell?!"

Pinching her nose, Masaki turned around...only to gasp in shock at the sight of what was making the horrific smell...

* * *

><p>Around the Nuke Building B1, Cang Du arrived in the elevator. He came out and spotted the destroyed Commander Room's door. He took out his Claw weapon with four blades.<p>

"They must be here." Cang quietly noted, referring to Sora and Roxas. After watching Masaki and Isshin being captured, he waited for a few minutes until he decided to follow Sora and Roxas.

Looking around with narrowed eyes, Cang spotted the men's bathroom, and the door was slightly opened.

"...Inside there." He muttered. He silently stepped forward at the door, just to see if Sora and Roxas were inside.

But then...a Blade was shown, it's tip pointed directly at Cang's jugular vein at the neck.

Staying calm, Cang slightly turned his head around, narrowing his eyes at the person who was pointing the sword at him.

"...And you are...?" Cang quietly questioned.

Grey Fox's single eye glowed before he answered. "There is no name for me to go by."

Hearing this, Cang used **Hirenkyaku **to get away from Grey Fox. He reappeared a few feet away, wielding his Claw weapon.

Taking a swordsman stance, Grey Fox and Cang faced each other, ready to battle...

* * *

><p><strong>AND I AM DONE!<strong>

**Next chapter, Snake and Meryl will face off against a very deadly Sniper.**

**Also, what will happen to Sora, Roxas, Isshin and Masaki in the next chapter?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Have a nice day, and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Sora's Recovery: Fangs of a Wolf

**Hey! I'm back again! Hoped that all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Now that it's over, we could focus on Christmas and New Years!**

**Now, time to read the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Made of Iron.<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas looked up, hearing noises from outside the men's bathroom. Looking to make sure that Sora was still asleep, he quietly peeked from the door to see what was happening.<p>

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

Grey Fox and Cang Du were clashing against each other. Grey Fox made a swift slash at Cang's left hip, but the Sternritter jumped back away in time before charging back with his Claw.

Blocking his claw at the right moment, Grey Fox grabbed Cang's wrist with his other hand and lifted his leg to kick at Cang's stomach. However, Cang blocked the kick by lifting up his knee.

"What the?" Roxas questioned quietly as he took a step back. "W-who are those two?"

Sora remained unconscious.

Turning invisible with his stealth camouflage, Grey Fox disappeared from Cang's sight.

Narrowing his eyes, Cang quickly darted his eyes to see if he can spot his opponent. He looked up, and saw Grey Fox reappearing from above from where he stood. Grey Fox held his katana and went to slash Cang's neck.

However...the tip of his blade made contact with Iron instead of flesh.

"Hmm?" Grey Fox questioned, seeing Cang's Iron clad neck. "...Interesting."

"I can turn my whole body into Iron." Cang glared. "Your sword is useless against me."

Grey Fox merely stabbed his sword into the ground before he took a fighting stance. "Fine. Relying entirely on a weapon is foolish."

Cang removed his claw before he took a fighting stance. "You're in the way."

Charging at each other, Cang and Grey Fox exchanged punches and kicks in fast speed. Grey punched Cang in the stomach. The Quincy gritted his teeth before coating his fists with Iron.

PUNCH! He punched Grey Fox in the face so hard, the Cyborg Ninja crashed onto the ground.

However, he quickly jumped back before he shoved his elbow into Cang's face, knocking him against the wall.

Spitting out a bit of blood, Cang coated his right leg in Iron before he kicked Grey Fox in the ribs.

Getting pushed back, Grey Fox jumped back a few feet away. He turned around, doing something to his Right Arm.

Cang immediately ran at Grey Fox, ready to attack. But then...the Cyborg Ninja pointed his Right Arm at the Quincy...a **Arm cannon **mounted on it.

Right away, he fired an Energy blast at Cang, hitting him in the chest!

"Ugh...!" Cang hissed before he landed on his knee, crouching down on one knee. Taking out two claws, he placed both of them on his hands. He placed one of his fists over the other before attacking.

**"Shé Jìn Zhǎo...!" **Cang muttered. Soon, he fired two blasts that formed into a serpentine head.

Right away, he fired at Grey Fox, who grabbed his katana with his Left arm before he tried to block the attack. The serpentine head clashed against his sword, but the force was too much for him to handle.

"Agh...!" Grey Fox grunted as he tried to lift his Right Arm Cannon. Aiming carefully, he shot at one of Cang's claws, injuring one of his hands.

Taken aback, Cang hissed as he pulled back one of his hands, taking off the claw. His attack though, managed to send Grey Fox flying across the area.

However, the Cyborg Ninja landed on his feet, breathing heavily as he waited for Cang's next move.

The Sternritter narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what to do next. Then he spotted Roxas from the men's bathroom, still peeking.

Roxas immediately closed the door at this.

"...I'm finished my work here." Cang muttered as a Shadow portal appeared from behind.

Grey watched as Cang stepped back into the shadow portal, disappearing from his view.

"...Time for me to go too." The Cyborg Ninja noted before using his stealth camouflage, leaving.

Roxas sighed as the noise finally died down. He looked at Sora and thought. _"I think it's time to go. Once Sora wakes up, maybe we can figure out a way to leave this World."_

With that thought in mind, Roxas helped Sora up to his feet by wrapping one of his arms around his shoulder before walking out of the bathroom.

CLICK.

Roxas looked up...to see a hand gun's barrel, pointed directly at his face.

"Relax. Do as I say, and you and your friend won't get hurt." Ocelot said, ready to shoot at Roxas anytime.

The former Nobody glared at him, gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>After they left the Commander's Room, Snake and Meryl walked through the hidden door and walked down a few steps before going through another door.<p>

They ended up in a small cave, where it was snowing somewhat. Then they heard some howling in the cave.

"There's Wolves here?" Meryl questioned.

"...Wolf-Dogs." Snake corrected. "Half Husky, Half Dog."

"How'd you know?" Meryl asked, surprised.

"I'm a musher. I sled dogs." Snake answered, looking around.

Nodding, Meryl stepped up as she started to leave. "Follow me, Snake. I'll take point again."

Snake started to follow Meryl to the other end of the cave as a dozen Wolf Dogs or Wolf Pups started to walk around. They growled fiercely at Snake, baring their teeth. On the other hand, they panted happily at the sight of Meryl.

"And I thought you were good with dogs." Meryl teased.

Ignoring this, Snake followed Meryl through the door at the end of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Passage.<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake and Meryl ended up at the Underground Passage, and all they saw was a very long hallway with nobody else in sight.<p>

"Looks like a long way from here." Meryl noted, crossing her arms. "And too quiet in here."

Snake was about to reply...until he spotted a red glowing line from the other end of the hallway.

A set of crosshairs was pointing at Meryl from behind.

"...Meryl." Snake whispered in a warning tone.

Turning her head, Meryl saw the red crosshairs, pointed at her shoulder. Shocked, Meryl watched as the crosshairs moved around her body, pointing at her chest, shoulder, stomach and forehead. Snake looked on with cautious eyes as he waited to see what would happen.

SHOT!

As soon as she heard that, Meryl's eyes widened. She slowly looked down at her legs. Her left leg started to shake...before blood bursted out of it.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Meryl screamed in pain, falling on her other knee.

"MERYL!" Snake shouted as he tried to help her. But then, the shooter from the other end of the hallway shot Meryl at her other leg.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Meryl cried out, falling on her back as her legs bled. She took out her Desert Eagle with her right arm, attempting to shoot back at the Sniper.

SHOT! But her arm got shot as well, knocking the gun out of her hand.

"ARGH!" Meryl screamed before she collapsed on the ground, bleeding badly and unable to move.

Realizing that he could get shot at too, Snake quickly took cover behind one of the walls near the entrance, where the Sniper had shot him, barely missing Snake's head.

Angered, Snake took out his Socom Gun before he shot back at the end of the hallway, but it was useless, especially since he couldn't even see the Sniper. He hid back behind the wall as he reloaded his weapon.

Panting weakly as she continued to bleed, Meryl groaned. "Snake...you have to leave me...just run."

"Meryl...!" Snake said quietly.

Meryl groaned as she whispered. "I...I guess you were right. I'm just a rookie after all...!"

"Never mind that, Meryl." Snake said, hiding his concern. "I'm the one they're after, not you."

Meryl chuckled somewhat before she groaned. "Even I know that, it's the oldest trick in the book. I'm just being used as bait to lure you out."

"Dammit!" Snake angrily cursed, slamming his fist on the wall in frustration.

Getting weaker, Meryl tried to reach for her Desert Eagle, but she was too weak. "I can't reach my gun...I'm losing too much blood...!"

"Don't move!" Snake ordered, peeking out from the wall he was hiding.

"I promised...that I wouldn't get in your way!" I...I...I can still be of some use...I want to you, Snake!" Meryl groaned.

Gritting his teeth, Snake said. "Meryl, quiet down! Save your strength!"

But then, the crosshairs was pointing at Meryl's forehead. She saw this and looked defeated. Then she started to say as she got weaker. "I was a fool...I wanted to be a soldier...but not like this! War is so ugly, and meaningless...! There's nothing good about it, and it only causes more misery...!"

Meryl weakly turned to Snake as she said. "Snake, save yourself! Go on to live your life...and don't give up on people. Don't forget about me...and get out of here while you still can!"

Hearing this, Snake hid back behind the wall as he angrily slammed his Socom against it. Then, he heard his Codec ringing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Meryl...!" Campbell whispered in horror before he growled. "It's a trap, Snake. The Sniper is trying to lure you out so you can go and help Meryl while you're exposed, don't do it!"

"It must be Sniper Wolf." Naomi added. "FOXHOUND's best shooter."

"This one works alone?" Snake questioned. "I thought Snipers worked in pairs."

"I know about her." Naomi continued. "She can wait for hours, days and even weeks. It doesn't matter to her. She's just trying to use Meryl as bait, so she can pick you off."

Snake grunted. "That might be true, but Meryl won't be able to last that much longer..."

"Snake, can you spot Wolf from your position?" Naomi questioned.

"There's isn't anywhere to hide between where I'm at and the Tower." Snake answered. "She should be at the 2nd floor of the Tower."

"If Wolf is at the Communications Tower, she can see you perfectly!" Campbell said, sounding worried. "It's the classic Sniper position! At that distance, you won't be able to hit her with your current weapons! You need a Sniper Rifle to fight back!"

"Colonel, stay calm!" Snake said.

Campbell became quiet at this.

"Look, I'm going to save Meryl, okay? No matter how much it takes." Snake said, sounding serious.

"...Understood." Campbell nodded, having calmed down.

Naomi remained silent.

"What's wrong, Naomi?" Snake questioned. "Got something to say?"

"...It's nothing." Naomi answered. "I'm just a bit surprised, that you would save someone else at the cost of your own life. You're a Soldier, not a Hero."

"Are you saying that trying to help Meryl is out of the question?" Snake questioned.

"I wouldn't go that far, but-" Naomi started before getting interrupted.

"Listen, I don't know what my genes are, and I don't give a damn." Snake firmly spoke. "I'm operate on instinct, nothing else."

"Like a wild animal?" Naomi questioned.

"I'm going to save Meryl. I don't need a reason." Snake started.

"Okay..." Naomi nodded.

"And I'm not doing this for anyone else either." Snake added. "I'm going to save Meryl, and that's the end of that! So Colonel, don't worry."

Campbell looked thankful at this. "Snake...thanks."

"...I understand. I'm sorry." Naomi added.

With that, Snake turned off the Codec.

* * *

><p>Waiting for about a minute to go...Snake ran from the wall towards the entrance. Sniper Wolf started to shoot at him before he escaped...leaving Meryl behind.<p>

"Meryl...hang on for just a bit longer..." Snake whispered.

* * *

><p>Two pairs of eyes opened up, seeing Liquid and Ocelot in front, not too close.<p>

"So you're up already. Do you know who we are? Who I am?" Liquid questioned, crossing his arms.

Sora blinked quietly. He frowned confusingly before he turned to his left. He saw Roxas, tied to a chair next to him, with chains wrapped around his body. Surprised, Sora looked down and saw that he was chained up too.

"Just an extra precaution. Don't want you to do anything with those your hands of yours." Ocelot cooly explained.

Hearing this, Sora looked up and glared at the two. "You...you're Liquid. I remember some bits...and pieces."

"Then I suppose I can cut to the chase." Liquid nodded before he brought Sora a bit closer by pulling his chair. "Now we can start off with the usual Q&A. Where are you from, Sora? And that weapon of yours, what is it exactly?"

Before Sora could speak a word, Roxas did it for him. "What do you care? Its not like someone such as yourself can wield it."

"I'd watch that tone if I were you." Ocelot grunted, pointing his pistol at Roxas with his only hand.

Roxas sneered at the aged gunslinger while Sora only glared at Liquid.

"So you don't want to know tell me?" Liquid asked with a uncaring smile. "Well, that's okay. You two won't get in FOXHOUND's way any longer."

Liquid and Ocelot started to leave the room as Liquid said. "And don't even bother trying to escape. The guards are stationed outside of the room. If they see you, seeing them will be the last image in your head."

Scoffing at the two as they left, Roxas turned to Sora with a concerned look. "Sora, are you feeling okay?"

"I...I guess." Sora sighed as his head started to ache. "But this headache won't be going away anytime soon."

"Still, just as you're back to your senses." Roxas responded. Sora just nodded as an awkward silence had filled the room.

After minutes had passed, Roxas asked. "So...do you remember what happened?"

Looking down at his feet, Sora only said. "Just, just a little bit. I remember..."

* * *

><p><strong>Brief Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A body was shown falling onto the snow near the base...<em>

_Sora was getting up, looking dazed and confused..._

_After looking around for an hour, several Genome Soldiers appeared, pointing their guns at the Keyblade Wielder..._

_Sora took them down with a combination of his Keyblade and Magic..._

_But then...Vulcan Raven appeared from behind him. Sora tried to swing his Keyblade, but Raven easily grabbed it..._

_Holding the Keyblade Wielder by his hoodie, Raven grabbed the arm that was holding the Keyblade...and turned it towards his chest, stabbing him..._

_His last sight...was Liquid approaching..._

* * *

><p>"...That's all." Sora sighed as he rubbed his aching head.<p>

Roxas crossed his arms and said. "Maybe when you got stabbed by your Keyblade...it might released my Heart out of your body. After all..."

"Didn't Xemnas said that Nobodies can form true emotions and their very own Hearts? Sora?" Asked a feminine voice.

Sora turned and saw...**Xion, **in Roxas's clothing.

Eyes widened, Sora quickly rubbed his eyes before opening them.

Next to him was Roxas, who stared at him with confused eyes.

"Wha?" Sora questioned, stunned. "W-who...where did she...?"

"Huh?" Roxas questioned, looking genuinely confused. "What's up? You look more pale than a Geisha."

Shaking his head, Sora replied. "It's...it's nothing. Don't worry."

Shrugging his shoulders, Roxas said. "Anyway, we should bust out of here. This place is giving the chills."

"W-wait." Sora quickly asked. "Roxas...did you happen to see two other people? One of them is a girl our age. She wears a school uniform, and the other person is a guy with black hair."

"You mean Isshin and Masaki?" Roxas asked, receiving a nod from his other half. "Sorry, I left them when you ran off. They could be anywhere by now."

Groaning at this, Sora struggled a bit out of his chains. "Well, we need to break out of these somehow. I can't use the Keyblade with my hands like this."

"Hey! Will you two be quiet?" Asked the guard from outside of the room. He came in to check on Sora and Roxas. It was the same guard that Meryl had attacked and stripped off the Genome Uniform earlier.

Roxas glared at him. "Why? Is it a crime to have a conversation?"

"Well...no." The guard sheepishly admitted. Then he stood up straight and said. "But still, don't mess with me! The last one who did was lucky enough to escape...although she took my clothes...but she was pretty cute..."

_"This guy looks and sounds pretty dim to me." _Roxas rolled his eyes. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. "Hey, Mr. Guard. I got a question."

"What is it?" The guard asked. "And the name's Johnny!"

"Fine, John or whatever." Roxas muttered. "If it's not too much trouble, can I use the bathroom? Unless you have a problem with that."

Pondering this for about a minute, Johnny sighed as he walked behind Roxas, taking out the keys to unlock the chains. "Okay, but no funny business, got it?!"

"Roger." Roxas agreed. But as soon as Johnny unlocked the chains, Roxas immediately broke free, getting off the chair.

"Hey! What are you-?!" Johnny tried to say as he pulled out his assault rifle...only to be knocked out by a punch from Roxas.

Hearing the commotion, the other guard ran into the room. "Johnny, what's with the noise?! Do you have to go to the bathroom again?"

Unknown to the guard, Roxas silently stood behind him, holding a folding chair from above, preparing to knock the guard out cold.

SMACK!

* * *

><p>Moments later, Sora and Roxas were running out of the room.<p>

"So what's the plan?" Roxas asked as he ran.

"We'll find Isshin and Masaki first." Sora quickly answered. "Then we'll figure out a way to escape!"

With that in mind, the two Keyblade Wielders made off.

* * *

><p>After finding a PSG1 semi automatic Sniper Rifle in the Armory, Snake ran back to the Underground Passage.<p>

As soon as he got in, Snake was bothered when he saw that Meryl wasn't there. She must have been taken away while he was gone. The only thing that was left was the pool of blood.

But he had no time to think as Sniper Wolf shot at him, the bullet scraping his left arm.

Grunting in pain, Snake immediately took out his Sniper Rifle as he tried to aim at Sniper Wolf.

Looking through the scope, he spotted her. Wolf was on one of her knees, pointing her Sniper Rifle at the tower.

"...Got you." Snake muttered as he shot at Wolf. She barely dodged out of the way in time as the bullet nearly hit her forehead. Then she quickly ran off, vanishing from view.

"Where did she go?" Snake questioned. "I didn't even injure her, and she ran off just like that.

Suspicious, Snake started to walk through the passage, looking for Wolf. He walked up to the tower, but he couldn't find her. Then he spotted a door at the other end. Curious, he went over to it.

But before he could open it, 3 heavily armed Soldiers had descended from the ceiling with ropes before they landed.

"Freeze!" One of the soldiers yelled, he and his comrades pointing their weapons at Snake from behind. Snake held up his hands as he slowly turned around to face the 3 soldiers. But then...he punched the first soldier out of the way, prompting the 2nd soldier to aim his assault rifle, but Snake stopped him by holding it with the back of his left leg. He grabbed the 3rd Soldier's assault rifle by the barrel with his right hand before he took out his Socom gun and pointed it at the first Soldier.

It was a very tense standoff at this point. Snake had them where he wanted them.

But not for long...because a red crosshairs was shown on his chest. Snake looked up and saw a female Sniper, pointing her Sniper Rifle at him.

This was **Sniper Wolf.**

"...When you're this close, it's not hard to miss." Wolf started as she approached Snake, still pointing at him.

Snake remained silent as he held up his hands in surrender, stopping his attack. This allowed the guards to point their guns at him again.

"Now toss your weapon away. Slowly." Wolf ordered. Snake slowly got down and placed his Socom gun at the ground. Then he kicked it away with the back of his foot.

Wolf stepped up as she calmly started to speak. "It was a foolish idea to come here on your own...stupid man."

Snake turned around to face Wolf, still holding up his hands. "A lady Sniper?"

"Don't you know female assassins are two thirds of the World's best killers?" Wolf asked as she brushed her long hair gently. "Do you want to die first? Or after that girl? Which will it be?"

Glaring at her, Snake answered. "I'll die after I put a bullet through your skull."

Wolf chuckled a little at this. "Will you now? You got spirit, I'll give you that."

She bashed one of the Soldiers out of her way with her Sniper rifle before lowering it down. She gently rubbed her hand on Snake's chest before brushing his face.

"I am Sniper Wolf...and I always kill whoever I aim at." Wolf spoke as she leaned closer to Snake's face, still stroking his cheek. "And as of now...you're my special prey. Got it?"

Instantly, she scratched Snake's cheek, drawing blood. Snake grunted a little as Wolf turned around.

"There. Now you have my mark." Wolf said. "I won't be forgetting it anytime soon. Until I kill you...you're all I'll be thinking about."

With that, Wolf left Snake. As he stood there, the guard closest to him whacked him at the back of his head with the butt of his rifle.

Snake turned to the guard, glaring at him. Then he walked slowly towards the fearful guard.

But then...Snake fell to the ground, unconscious.

Surprised, the 3 Guards nonetheless started to surround Snake, preparing to take him in. "Take him away!" One of the guards ordered.

Soon, the guards started to drag Snake away from the Underground Passage to somewhere else, still unconscious.

* * *

><p>Distant Voices were heard as Snake was dragged away...<p>

"Don't kill him yet. Make sure that he stays alive."

"Just leave everything to me."

"There better not be anymore accidents. I don't want him to end up like that DARPA Chief."

"That's right. He's my target. I'll be the one to finish him. Me alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time, Snake goes through an interrogation by Ocelot while Sora and Roxas try to find Isshin and Masaki. Don't miss it!<strong>

**And for those who are confused as to how Roxas came back, here it is.**

**Master Xehanort has the ability to remove his own Heart, and even pieces of it as well.**

**Although Sora isn't a Keyblade Master, he's most likely at the level of one. Hence why he was able to remove Roxas's own Heart from his body.**

**And as for why Roxas came back as a Heartless, it's pretty complex. Since Ventus's Heart is inside Sora, I believe that since Vanitas was directly apart of him, his Darkness may have influenced Sora's own Heart in the process.**

**Plus, since he was overtaken by the Darkness after his battle with Xemnas towards Dream Drop Distance, the Darkness hasn't been completely erased from his Heart.**

**That pretty much explains it all.**

**Anyway, see you guys soon!**


	7. Liquid Snake: Brothers?

**Hello! I'm back with the 7th Chapter, ready to be read and enjoyed by all of you!**

**Now that he's been captured by the enemy, what will Snake do once he finally comes face to face with Liquid? And how will he escape?**

**Also, what will Sora and Roxas do in the meantime?**

**Read and found out!**

* * *

><p><strong>At a Different World...<strong>

* * *

><p>Pershing on top of a tree was a Black Crow. It watched as several people of noble and royal lineage started to come into town. Flying off the tree, the Crow flew towards a huge castle in the distance.<p>

A short time later, the Crow made it's way to the forest that was a distance away from the castle.

Coming to a halt, the Crow finally landed on the shoulder of it's master.

"Anything to report?" Maleficent questioned the Crow. It turned it's head to the Castle before squawking.

Maleficent nodded in satisfaction. "Well done, Diablo. This info might prove useful."

"What did the birdy say?" Pete asked, standing next to Maleficent as he ate a bag of chips.

The Dark Fairy turned to the Castle and said. "Apparently, Two Sisters are living in that Castle over there. And tomorrow, the oldest Sister is supposed to be crowned Queen of the Kingdom."

"And what's that got to do with us?" Pete asked, confused.

"At first, I thought this might have been just an ordinary World with nothing of value." Maleficent started. "But then...I felt this rather powerful magic that was coming from the Castle. So I sent Diablo over there."

"Yeah, and?" Pete asked.

Maleficent smiled and said. "He told me that the oldest Sister was radiating that magical energy. We don't know for sure what it is. But...it won't hurt to take a peek for ourselves."

Pete grinned and said. "I like the way you think, Maleficent!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brother.<strong>

* * *

><p>After an unknown amount of time...two eyes opened up, seeing an overhead medical lamp. There were some computers making noises in the background.<p>

"Can you hear my voice, Solid Snake?"

There was no reply. Only silence.

"He's stronger than I anticipated." Another person noted.

Snake tried to move his body, until he couldn't move at all. He can only move his head. He looked down and barely saw the face of a man.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked. "I always knew that the day we were to meet each other would come back. You, the man who stole everything that rightfully belonged to me...the man who stole my birthright!"

Again, Snake stayed silent.

"Who am I, you ask? I'm the man that you stole everything precious from." The man continued. "And now, after the sacrifices that our brothers made, after 30 long years...us two would finally come face to face. The Brother of the Light, and the Brother of the Darkness."

Snake didn't reply as he tried to move.

"Don't waste your time." A 3rd person said. "You've been strapped down pretty good."

"Will you need his genetic information as well?" The 2nd person asked.

The man nodded. "Yes. I want a sample from him while he's still alive. We need it to fix the Genome Soldiers's mutations, and as soon as possible."

"Will we be able to cure them then?" The 2nd person asked.

"No. We still need to get Big Boss's DNA in our possession." The man replied.

Snake continued to his head as the 2nd person asked. "Have they agreed to our demands yet?"

"Afraid not." The man answered.

"They won't surrender so easily. Nothing but a bunch of hypocrites. All of them." The 2nd person said.

"Is that your viewpoint as a Kurd?" The man asked.

"They always put their so called politics first." The 2nd person replied.

"That's right." The man agreed. "That's the reason why they don't want their precious new nuclear weapon to be leaked to the World."

Then the 3rd person spoke. "Boss, it looks like our guest is finally waking up. Let's give him a warm welcome."

With that, Snake was abruptly brought down to get a better look. It turned out that he was strapped into a revolving metal bed. The top of his Sneaking suit was gone, leaving him in his pants. He saw the man...who turned out to be Liquid. However, it was a bit dark to see him clearly. The 2nd and 3rd persons were Sniper Wolf and Revolver Ocelot.

"We definitely resemble each other. Don't you think so, Little Brother?" Liquid asked as he stepped towards Snake. The overhead lamp allowed Liquid to be seen much more clearly. Seeing him, Snake narrowed his eyes.

"Or are you the Big Brother?" Liquid asked as he leaned a bit closer to Snake before he stepped back. "I suppose it's not important. After all, you and I are both the last surviving Sons of Big Boss."

Liquid was interrupted when his cellphone rang. He pulled it out before answering. "Yes, it's me...really? Then what? Hmph, those fools! Alright, Raven. I'll be there shortly."

Hanging up, Liquid turned to Wolf and Ocelot. "They're not responding to our demands. In that case, we'll launch the first missile in 10 hours as planned."

"Stupid Americans!" Wolf cursed.

"Looks like you were wrong about them." Ocelot replied.

Looking down, Liquid said. "Something's funny...usually the Americans are the first to walk to the negotiating table. They must have some ace in the hole that we're unaware of."

"So I guess it's come down to this." Ocelot added. "We're gotta launch that nuke and ride it all the way to the history books. People will remember this for years to come."

Liquid nodded before saying. "I have to take care of launch preparations. Ocelot, I'm leaving you in charge."

Ocelot turned to Wolf and asked. "How about you? Want to stay to watch the show?"

"I'm not interested." Wolf replied before taking out a canister of pills. She swallowed a few before adding. "I need to feed my family."

"Hmph. You prefer those Wolf-Dogs over my show?" Ocelot asked, sounding sarcastic.

Liquid stepped up before saying. "Ocelot, don't screw this up again, like you did with the DARPA Chief while I'm gone. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I know." Ocelot nodded. "I won't make that same mistake again. I just didn't think a pencil pusher like him would be so tough."

"Well, his mental defenses were reinforced by hypnotherapy." Liquid noted. "I doubt you'll have much trouble this time."

Snake listened on as Ocelot asked. "Boss, what should we do with that Ninja and Sora?"

"He shouldn't be too far. We'll capture him again." Liquid answered. "As for the Ninja, he's murdered 12 of our men. Whoever he is, he's some kind of lunatic. We'll deal with him soon enough."

Ocelot looked at his severed limb and scowled. "The ba*tard took my hand...how did he get in here undetected?"

Liquid narrowed his eyes before saying. "Perhaps...we have a Spy among us."

Wolf and Ocelot narrowed their eyes at this.

"Mantis is dead. We still don't know what killed Baker and Octopus. We're shorthanded, so finish this torture show of your's as quick as you can." Liquid ordered.

"Torture?" Ocelot repeated. "This is an interrogation."

Liquid chuckled amd said. "As you wish." Then he turned to Snake before leaving. "I'll see you again...Brother."

As soon as he left, Wolf walked over to Snake. She gently rubbed his bare chest with a finger. "In case you're wondering, your friend is still among the living."

Snake remained silent before Wolf wrapped her arms around him. Seeing this, Ocelot whistled in amusement.

"...Damn!" Wolf cursed in frustration as she stomped away, annoyed. She left through one of the doors, but before saying. "Catch you later...handsome."

With her gone, it was just Snake and Ocelot now.

"...Once she picks out her next kill, she doesn't think about anything else." Ocelot started before he turned to Snake. "She even falls in love with them before she snuffs the life out of them."

Ocelot stepped up and said. "Now it's just us two. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." Snake answered. "I even caught a nice nap on this bed of yours. I would have liked it better if I wasn't sleeping alone."

Smirking, Ocelot said. "I'm glad to hear you say that. This is quite the bed alright. How about I show you more of it's delightful features?"

Snake grunted before asking. "Where the hell are my stuff?"

"Don't you worry. They're right over there." Ocelot answered as he gestured to a huge box in the corner of the room. He walked around a little before saying. "Washington was making a big gamble by sending you here, all alone. Heh, I guess there's someone who has a lot of confidence in your abilities. Am I right, errand boy?"

Looking annoyed, Snake asked. "I heard Metal Gear is armed with a new type of nuclear missile. Is it true?"

Ocelot turned his back to Snake before saying. "Why don't you go to Campbell and ask him for the full story?"

"The Colonel?" Snake questioned.

Facing Snake, Ocelot asked. "By the way, you were given an optical disk by President Baker, didn't you?"

"What if I did?" Snake asked back.

"Is that the only disc?" Ocelot pressed. "There's no other data of it? No copies?"

"What are you getting at?" Snake questioned, a glare in his eyes.

"...If that's the only one, then it's fine." Ocelot noted before he walked over to a computer that was in front of the bed before typing on it.

"...Is Meryl okay?" Snake questioned.

Ocelot didn't so much as look at Snake as he replied. "She's not dead, yet. You can thank Wolf for being generous. But it's up to you if you want to keep her alive."

He kept on typing the computer before he added. "You had only 1 Card Key on you. Where are the other 2? What's the trick behind those keys?!"

"Trick?" Snake repeated.

"That weasel of a President mentioned a trick on using the Keys." Ocelot answered as he turned to Snake.

"And you think I would know?" Snake scoffed.

"I see. Thats no problem then." Ocelot said as he took out his Pistol with his only hand, twirling it around before dropping it to the ground. Embarrassed, Ocelot crouched down before he grabbed it and pointed the weapon at Snake's face.

"We're going to play a game, Solid Snake." Ocelot started. "And we'll determine what kind of man you really are."

Ocelot placed the pistol back on the holster strapped on his chest before he continued. "If the pain becomes too much to handle, than surrender and your suffering will end."

"But if you do...the girl's life is mine." Ocelot coldly finished before he walked back to the computer. "Let's get started then."

* * *

><p><strong>Torture Session.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ocelot started to type on the computer as Snake watched. He was about to put a high electric voltage through Snake from the metal bed. It won't kill him, but the pain was unbearable.<p>

After pressing the last button, the torture started.

"ARGH!" Snake screamed as the voltage went through his body. It was painful, but it only lasted 5 seconds.

Ocelot started to type in the computer. "How do you like that? Shall we go again?"

Snake was unable to answer before the voltage went through his body for 10 seconds. "ARRGGGHHH!"

"Looks like we're finished." Ocelot noted as he clicked on the computer. "Oh, we're not done just yet.

With that, Snake screamed in agony as the voltage was sent into his body for the third time for 15 seconds. "AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

And like that, it was all over.

* * *

><p>Snake panted heavily, obviously in pain from the high voltage.<p>

"You're very strong alright." Ocelot noted. "Well, I think that's it for now. You're the Boss's Brother alright."

With that, two Genome Soldiers came in as Snake was freed from the bed. However, he was too exhausted to fight back as the two Soldiers dragged him out of the torture room by his arms. Ocelot merely stared at Snake as he was dragged to a cell not too far.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Snake was thrown into the cell, the door locking behind him. He looked over and saw...Isshin and Masaki, both of them sitting on the bed with their noses covered.<p>

"Looks like I've got a few roommates." Snake spoke up. Isshin and Masaki turned to him right away.

"...YOU!" Isshin and Masaki shouted comically, pointing at Snake.

"Me?" Snake questioned, pointing at himself. "...Have we met before?"

Isshin growled as he stood up before going up to Snake. "No, but you're the a*shole who shot me hours ago!"

"Yeah!" Masaki angrily shouted. "He got really hurt because of you!"

Getting annoyed, Snake said. "Look, I'm no mood for your accusations. I would remember shooting a bunch of kids in those clothes."

"KID!?" Isshin furiously questioned. "I'm old enough to be-!"

Masaki quickly slapped her hand on his mouth before he could reveal his former identity as a Soul Reaper. With that, she turned to Snake with a glare. "We were in disguise earlier. You and that other Soldier were shooting at us and those guards from the cells!"

Snake crossed his arms, thinking about what Masaki was saying...

* * *

><p><em>Instantly, Snake spotted Masaki and Isshin in disguise from the door to the Cells and he fired a bullet at them!<em>

_SHOT!_

_"AGH!" Isshin yelled as his left shoulder got hit by the bullet._

* * *

><p>"...So it was you two." Snake muttered, shaking his head. "Those Genome Soldiers were trying to kill me, so I only defended myself. Your idea of a disguise was good: You just came at a bad time."<p>

Masaki growled at him. "Why you-!"

"Let it go, Masaki." Isshin sighed. "That's probably the closest we'll get to an apology. Besides, my shoulder feels fine now."

The Quincy pouted before nodding in acceptance. Then she covered her nose. "Ugh! Will somebody get that GUY out of here?!"

Hearing this, Snake sniffed at something that smelled horrible...and familiar. He turned to the corner...and saw Donald Anderson's corpse, unmoving with maggots crawling on him.

"The DARPA Chief?!" Snake questioned as he leaned in for a closer look, but he immediately backed away. "Whew, what a stench!"

Isshin raised an eyebrow as he pinched his nose. "You know that guy? A friend of yours?"

Snake was about to answer until his Codec went off in his ear. He walked a few away from Isshin and Masaki before getting on one knee to answer the call.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

Campbell appeared as he started. "Snake, are you okay?"

"I've been better." Snake muttered.

"Is Meryl okay?" Naomi asked.

"...They have her." Snake answered.

"Damn...!" Campbell cursed, his eyes closed in sadness.

"Colonel..." Naomi gently reminded.

Campbell nodded as he opened his eyes. "Right. Snake, the Government has decided not to respond to FOXHOUND's demands. We're trying to buy some more time."

Snake scoffed before saying. "C'mon, Colonel. Why don't you stop pretending to be clueless? Look, I'm sorry about Meryl, but I want all of these lies to stop!"

"What are you talking about?" Campbell questioned.

"Was Metal Gear designed to launch a new type of nuclear missile, or not?" Snake questioned back.

Campbell suddenly became silent at this.

"...You knew it all along, didn't you?" Snake glared.

Campbell still didn't answer.

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" Snake asked.

"...I'm sorry." Campbell sighed.

Snake continued to glare as he said. "Can't tell the grunts, Huh? You've changed completely. Metal Gear, Secret Advanced Nuclear Weapons Research, the Genome Soldiers, is the White House even aware of this? How deep does all of this go?"

"...As far as I know right now, as of yesterday, the President has not been informed about the Rex Project." Campbell answered.

"Need to know Basis, isn't that the idea?" Snake questioned.

"These are very sensitive times." Campbell replied. "Even sub-critical nuclear testing are making quite the stir these days."

"Plausible deniability, is that it?" Snake asked.

"That's right." Campbell nodded. "And starting tomorrow, the President and his Russian counterpart are to sign the Start 3 Accord as scheduled."

"I get it now. That's the reason for the deadline." Snake muttered.

"You're right, Snake." Naomi confirmed. "And that's why this terrorist attack cannot be leaked out to the public."

"Even now, we haven't ratified Start 2, or dealt with the issue of TMDS." Campbell added. "All of this has to do with the President's reputation and America's place as the dominant superpower."

"So you and everyone else has turned to black ops. How convenient." Snake sarcastically said.

"Please Snake...just stop them." Campbell pleaded.

"Why should I? So I can serve your interests?" Snake asked with a glare.

"Because you're the only person we can count on." Campbell answered.

Snake just continued to glare before saying. "In that case, I want you to tell me everything about this new type of nuclear warhead."

"I don't know all the details. I already told you." Campbell argued.

"I don't believe you." Snake bluntly replied.

Campbell became silent again.

"If the situation is so serious, why don't you just give in to Liquid's demands?" Snake asked. "Let them have Big Boss's body."

"It's just that...!" Campbell tried to say, but he couldn't bring himself to finish his words.

"Or is there one other reason that you can't do that? Something that I don't know about?" Snake questioned.

"The President has a very firm opposition to eugenics experiments." Naomi answered. "We don't want the Genome Army's existence to become public knowledge."

"And that's your only reason?" Snake asked.

Campbell just remained silent.

"...Hmph! The hell with you!" Snake scowled.

"...I'm sorry." Campbell apologized.

Snake just shook his head before saying. "Anyway, the DARPA Chief's corpse is lying right here next to me."

"Poor man." Naomi sighed.

"But it's strange. He looks and SMELLS like he's been dead for a few days." Snake muttered in disgust. All of his blood has been drained out too."

"Drained?!" Campbell repeated.

"Perhaps to slow down the decomposition?" Naomi suggested.

Snake shrugged before he replied. "I honestly don't have a clue."

"But the Chief only died a few hours ago." Naomi noted.

"Yeah, but he's already starting to decompose." Snake added.

"What could it all of this be about?" Naomi questioned.

"Something in his blood that the terrorists wanted?" Snake suggested.

"I highly doubt it. He only had the transmitter and nano machines in his blood." Naomi frowned.

"Did the DARPA Chief give away his detonation code?" Campbell asked, worried.

"I'm afraid so." Snake answered. "It looks like the terrorists got both the Chief's and Baker's codes, and are almost ready to launch."

"Dammit." Campbell cursed. "Is there a way to stop the launch from happening?"

"I found out from the Chief that there's some type of emergency override device that can prevent the launch." Snake said. "It's a countermeasure that ArmsTech installed in secret. You have to unlock it with 3 Card Keys."

"And where are those Keys?" Campbell questioned.

"I only have 1 of them. I don't know where the other 2 Keys are at. Besides, I'm locked up in here." Snake muttered.

"Then we have no choice." Campbell started. "Forget about the Keys. As of now, your main priority is to destroy Metal Gear itself. I'm sorry to lay all of this on your lap, but you're all I have. Break out of there and head over to the Communications Tower."

Campbell's face saddened as he said. "Also..."

"...Meryl, right?" Snake questioned.

"Yeah." Campbell nodded.

"...I'll save her." Snake replied.

"...Thanks." Campbell thanked.

With that, the Codec Conversation ended.

* * *

><p>Masaki was shown, throwing the bed's blanket on the Chief's corpse, covering it.<p>

"There! Out of sight, out of mind!" Masaki smiled.

"Can't say the same about that stench." Isshin muttered, covering his nose in disgust.

"I'll agree with you on that." Masaki agreed, pinching her nose. Then she turned to Snake. "Hey, since we're going to be here for awhile, how about we get acquainted?"

Snake ignored her before he made another Codec call.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Otacon, it's me." Snake started. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Otacon replied. "All thanks to the Stealth camouflage that I've been using."

Snake nodded before saying. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"I was wondering when you'd ask me for help." Otacon smiled. "What can I do?"

"I've been captured by Liquid and his men. I'm locked up here in this cell." Snake explained.

"What cell?" Otacon asked.

"Hmm...there's a big torture machine nearby." Snake noted. "Does that help?"

"Ah, I know that area." Otacon nodded. "I'm pretty close. I'll be there ASAP."

"Thanks." Snake said before he turned off his Codec.

* * *

><p>Over the next few minutes, Snake conversed with Isshin and Masaki as he waited for Otacon. The three of them had already made introductions too. But right now, his body started to ache from the pain the voltage put him through.<p>

"So, Snake." Isshin started. "Can you tell me and Masaki where we are?"

Snake stood next to the door of the cell as he answered. "Alaska. Don't tell me you two didn't even know where you were."

"A-ALASKA?!" Masaki questioned, shocked. "What are we even doing here?!"

Hearing this made Isshin gulp nervously. He knew it was a matter of time before Masaki would find out the other Worlds.

"I...I don't know." Isshin lied. He crossed his arms and said. "We'll need to find out though."

As the two started to talk, Snake grunted in pain. His left arm started to really hurt. Maybe calling Naomi might ease his pain.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CODEC.<strong>

"Is everything alright, Snake?" Campbell questioned.

"Yeah...nothing else to report." Snake grunted in pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Snake?" Naomi asked.

"Well...my left arm really hurts...!" Snake hissed.

"...I see." Naomi nodded, sounding sympathetic. "I'll increase the amount of painkillers in your blood. Here I go."

Snake waited silently until the pain started to lower down. He sighed in relief. "Ah...!"

"How does that feel, Snake?" Naomi smiled. "Feeling a bit better?"

"Definitely..." Snake sighed. "How did you perform a Shiatsu Massage?"

"I just stimulated your muscle fibers with the nano machines's cilia." Naomi replied. "That'a all I can do."

Snake groaned from the pain as he said. "Naomi, let's keep talking. Say something to take my mind off this damn pain."

"What should I say?" Naomi questioned, confused.

"Anything..." Snake grunted.

Naomi looked a bit baffled as she replied. "I...I'm not exactly the conversationalist."

"Tell me something...about yourself." Snake said, his body still aching

"Myself...that's a tough one." Naomi noted, sounding more baffled.

"You have any family?" Snake questioned.

"...That's not a very happy topic for me to talk about." Naomi replied solemnly, looking away.

Sensing that he touched a sensitive subject, Snake decided to speak. "I don't have any family. Well...there was a man who once told me that he was my Father."

"Where is he?" Naomi asked, sounding curious.

"Dead. By my own hand." Snake answered with no hint of emotion.

"...Big Boss." Campbell added.

"What? Big Boss!?" Naomi questioned, surprised. "I had no idea."

"There was no way you could. It happened 6 years ago in Zanzibar." Campbell replied. "Only Snake and I know the truth of what really happened."

"So, is that true?" Naomi questioned. "Was Big Boss really your Father?"

"That's what he told me." Snake quietly said. "That's all I know."

"...And you were able to kill him, despite knowing that?" Naomi asked, still surprised.

Snake nodded at this. "Yeah."

"How?" Naomi asked.

"He wanted it...and so did I." Snake answered.

"But that's patricide." Naomi argued.

"Yup. That's the trauma in my life...just like what Mantis was talking about. The one we share in common." Snake said as he looked down.

"Is that why you decided to leave FOXHOUND?" Naomi asked.

Looking up, Snake said. "...Let's just say that I needed to be alone. And Alaska was the perfect place to live in solitude."

"...Snake." Naomi whispered. "...I didn't have a real family either. The only one in my life was a Big Brother who put me through school. We weren't even related, and he was so much older than me."

"Where is he now?" Snake asked.

"...He's dead." Naomi replied, looking away in sadness.

"I'm sorry." Snake apologized.

"...Snake...do you have a woman in your life?" Naomi asked once she shook off her sadness.

"After you've been through as many wars as I have, it's hard to trust anyone completely." Snake replied.

"Any Friends?" Naomi questioned.

"Roy Campbell." Snake answered with no hesitation.

Campbell smiled at this. "Even now, you're still calling me a Friend?"

"Is that all?" Naomi asked.

"No, there was another." Snake replied. "...Frank Jaeger."

Naomi gasped at this, sounding shocked for some reason.

"He was Big Boss's most trusted lieutenant and the only member in FOXHOUND to ever receive the codename Fox." Campbell explained. "Gray Fox."

Naomi stayed silent.

"I learned a lot of stuff from him..." Snake started.

"But...but didn't you two try to kill each other?" Naomi questioned, still shocked.

"It's true. We did, back in Zanzibar." Snake nodded. "But it wasn't a personal fight. We were just fighting on opposite sides as professionals. That's all."

"And you can still call yourselves Friends?" Naomi questioned.

Snake shrugged as he said. "Fighting in a war is no reason to end a friendship, as hard as it is to understand."

"That's insane." Naomi muttered.

Ignoring her, Snake started to explain. "We first met 10 years ago on the battlefield. He was being held as a prisoner by Outer Heaven, but he didn't act like a prisoner to me. He was always so calm and precise. I was still a rookie and he showed me the ropes."

"Did you know him well?" Naomi questioned.

Snake shook his head. "No. We never talked about our personal lives. Sort of a unwritten rule. The last time I saw him, we were fighting bare handed on a minefield as enemies. I know it sounds strange to most people...but we were just two soldiers doing our jobs. It's like a sport to us."

"Murder and violence, it just senseless." Naomi said with disgust.

"You're right. I think so too." Snake nodded.

"So if both of you were friends, how can you explain Gray Fox's current behavior?" Naomi questioned.

"I don't have the slightest idea." Snake replied.

"It's your genes...they make you susceptible towards violence." Naomi spoke.

Snake raised an eyebrow at this. "You really enjoy talking about genes, don't you Naomi? How come you went into genetic research anyway?"

"...I never knew who my parents were." Naomi confessed. "Or even what they looked like. I suppose I went into genetics because I wanted to find out why I am the way I am."

"That's why you studied DNA?" Snake asked.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah. I believed if I studied my genetic structure, I would find out my true identity. By analyzing a person's genetic information, I thought I could retrieve all of the blank spots in that person's memory."

"DNA stores in Memories?" Snake questioned.

"We're not exactly sure." Naomi admitted. "But what we do know is that a person's genetic fate can be determined by the sequence of the four bases in DNA."

Snake looked interested as he asked. "How about my Fate? You know my DNA sequence, right?"

"Your fate?" Naomi questioned, caught off guard. "I...I'm sorry. I don't have an answer."

"Of course not." Snake sighed. "You're only a scientist, not a fortune teller."

Naomi stayed silent as the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>"So, Snake." Isshin spoke up, crossing his arms as Snake sat on the bed. "Who are you? Some kind of criminal?"<p>

"Since you and that girl are locked in here with me, that would apply to you two as well." Snake retorted as he waited for Otacon to appear.

Masaki stuck her tongue out at him as she sat next to Isshin.

"Hey, shut up in there, will ya?" Johnny ordered, guarding the cell. He was placed in charge of them after failing to keep Sora and Roxas from escaping.

But then, his stomach gurgled, and not in a good way.

"Oohhhh...! My stomach...!" Johnny cried out as he covered his butt with his hands. Then he hurriedly ran to the bathroom.

"...What a weirdo." Isshin spoke up. Masaki nodded in agreement.

Snake ignored all of this, impatient. Suddenly, he spotted a door nearby being opened...but nobody went through it.

Then he heard some footsteps, that was walking towards the cell. Snake immediately went to the door at this.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Confused, Snake started to search around, but he couldn't find anyone. "Where are you?"

"In front of you." The voice said again. Snake, Isshin and Masaki turned to the cell door and saw Otacon from the door's barred window. He took off his Stealth Camouflage.

"I came here like you asked." Otacon said as he walked towards the door.

"Otacon!" Snake said, sounding relieved.

Oracon raised an eyebrow as he inspected Snake. "Wow! They were able to capture even you. Tough break for you."

Snake growled as he grabbed Otacon by his coat and lifted him off his feet by squeezing his arms through the barred window. "Hurry up! Get me out of this damn cell!"

"H-hey, let go!" Otacon cried out as Snake started to shake him. "That hurts!"

"I said hurry up!" Snake repeated.

Isshin immediately went over to Snake, grabbing one of his arms. "Hey, take a chill pill, Snake! I know you wanna get out of this cell, but don't take it out on the poor guy!"

Hearing this, Snake just gritted his teeth before letting go of Otacon, causing him to fall on his back.

"Jeez, is that how you ask someone a favor?" Otacon complained as he got up and dusted himself off. He stepped up, but backed away in disgust. "Ugh, what a smell! It's like an Animal's cage!"

Snake scoffed as he gestured to the corpse by turning his head. "You can thank him for that."

Otacon turned to the corner of the cell, and cried out in horror. The blanket slightly fell off, revealing the DARPA Chief's face.

"Eeeyaaah! It's the DARPA Chief!" Otacon said with a horrified look, stepping back.

"And if you don't hurry up and get me out of here, that'll be ME next!" Snake growled.

"Those ba*tards!" Otacon cursed as he looked into Snake's cell and saw Isshin and Masaki. "Hmm? And those two are?"

Masaki smiled as she bowed. "Hello there. My name is-"

"Their names are Isshin and Masaki, but that's not important." Snake quickly cut in, causing the pair to comically glare furiously behind Snake's back.

Shrugging, Otacon inspected the cell's door. "Well, this lock can't be opened up with a security card. You'll need a key that the Guards have."

"In that case, why are you even here then?" Snake questioned, obviously displeased.

Looking a bit hurt, Otacon handed Snake a Hamburger through the window. "I...I thought you might be hungry. All of that action must have built up an appetite."

Then he gave Snake a Ketchup bottle. "And what good is a Burger without ketchup?"

Snake just stared at the items in his hands, unimpressed. But then, Isshin snatched them out of his hands. "Huh?"

"Hey. If you're not a meat eater, I'll take them off your hands." Isshin grinned.

"You better share!" Masaki barked as she and Isshin split the burger, and started to eat like rapid dogs.

Looking a bit annoyed, Snake turned his attention to Otacon. "Anything else?"

"I got you this security card. It'll get you out of that torture room." Otacon said as he gave Snake the security card. Then he took out another object from his coat. "Here...you can have this too."

"What's that supposed to be?" Snake questioned.

Otacon looked down at his feet, saying. "...It's a handkerchief. Sniper Wolf gave it to me."

Snake looked somewhat taken aback by this. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know why...but she's nice to me." Otacon smiled.

Scoffing a bit, Snake just said. "Sounds a lot like Stockholm Syndrome to me."

Otacon ignored this as he started to explain. "I was looking after the Dogs at the base. After the terrorists took over, they were planning to shoot all of the dogs here...but Sniper Wolf wouldn't let them. She would even let me feed them whenever I asked."

With that, Otacon faced Snake as he gave him the handkerchief. "She must be a good person if she likes dogs. Please don't hurt her, Snake."

Hearing this brought a scowl to Snake's face. "Wake up, you moron! She's the one who shot Meryl!"

"...That's all I can do for you at this point." Otacon quietly said, looking away briefly.

"Liquid and the others are going to launch a nuke at anytime! I have to stop them!" Snake growled.

"You'll have to get past the Communications Tower before that happens." Otacon noted.

"First, you have to get me out of this cell!" Snake said as he tried to grab Otacon again, but the Otaku/Scientist stepped away in time.

"C'mon, I'm trying to do my best!" Otacon complained.

"The guard in the bathroom has the key. You'll need to take him out, and fast!" Snake ordered.

"Gimme a break!" Otacon groaned as the toilet flushed from the bathroom. "I'm not a soldier! I can't take anyone in this base out!"

"You have to!" Snake urged.

"I'll get killed!" Otacon argued. Soon, Johnny opened up the bathroom door, sighing in relief as he started to leave.

"Great. He's back." Snake muttered.

"Oh jeez, he's coming back here." Otacon gulped as he turned on his stealth camouflage. "I'll see you and your friends later."

"Otacon, wait!" Snake called as Otacon left. Sighing in repressed anger, he turned and saw Masaki trying to squirt out the ketchup from the bottle. She was trying to get some of it on her half burger.

Masaki gritted her teeth as she tried to squeeze. "C'mon you...!"

Finally, she did it. However, she happened to squeeze out too much, making a puddle of ketchup on the floor.

Isshin gave her a blank stare. "...Clumsy much?"

Masaki only giggled sheepishly with her eyes closed, rubbing the back of her head with a blush. "Um...sorry?"

Snake was about to tell them to shut their mouths until he spotted the puddle of ketchup.

"...Guys." Snake spoke up, catching Isshin and Masaki's attention. "...I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"KKKYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"W-what now?!" Johnny questioned as he heard Masaki screaming. He immediately ran towards to the cell, only to step back in shock.

Snake was shown...laying on a puddle of blood. Isshin stood in the corner in shock as Masaki lay on her knees, sobbing with her hands shielding her face.

"He...he just went and killed himself! How could he?!" Masaki cried. "This can't be happening!"

Johnny gulped worriedly as he opened the cell door with a key, running inside. "Tell me what happened! Did he really-?!"

PUNCH!

Getting his answer in the form of a punch, Johnny whimpered as he fell to the ground, laying on the same position Meryl put him in last time, except he had clothes now.

Holding his fist down, Isshin smirked and said. "You two can cut the act now. We did it!"

"Sweet!" Masaki cheered, suddenly appearing as her usual self instead of crying.

With that, Snake got up from the puddle of 'blood' (Which was actually ketchup.) and ran towards the torture room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Isshin called as he and Masaki followed along. Ignoring them, Snake grabbed the box that contained his stuff and hid behind the metal bed.

Moments later, he came right out, fully clothed once again, and his weapons in check.

"It's about time." Snake grunted as he walked over to the door with the security card in hand. "Now it's time to get back to the Communications Tower."

"Snake, wait."

The Soldier turned his head and saw Isshin and Masaki.

"...Listen, we don't really know our way here...and I'm afraid we'll get captured again if we're not too careful." Masaki said in a serious tone, giving Snake a firm expression. "If it's alright with you...we would like to accompany you on your mission."

Snake stayed silent as he stared at the Quincy, studying her expression before he turned to Isshin.

"Don't look at me." Isshin said, raising his hands. "Her words, not mine."

After looking over at the two, Snake just shook his head before he started to leave. "...Don't get in the way, or else."

"...I'll take that as a yes." Masaki smiled as she followed along. Rolling his eyes, Isshin had his hands in his pockets as he walked from behind.

* * *

><p>"What happened to him?"<p>

Sora and Roxas were currently back at the Commander's Room. They decided to go back in order to find Isshin and Masaki, but no luck so far.

Right now, they were standing over the dead body of Psycho Mantis.

"Wait, I think I remember him." Roxas frowned, crossing his arms. "He must be the psycho who was controlling your mind."

Hearing this, Sora stepped back a little. "C-controlling my mind? What are you...?"

"...Oh. That's right. I forgot to mention that part." Roxas muttered.

Sighing in frustration, Roxas crossed his arms as he faced his other half. "Sora...I don't know how to say this. But when you were possessed...you attacked Masaki and Isshin.

"...I did that?" Sora questioned, looking on in disbelief. "Did I really attack them? Roxas?"

"I didn't want to tell you." Roxas shook his head. "Sorry. You were bound to find out eventually."

Sora sat on the ground as he covered his eyes, letting out an upset groan. "Man, no wonder why I can't find them! They must be really afraid of me! H-how can I DO SUCH A THING?!"

"Sora, calm down and-!" Roxas tried to say.

"Just be quiet!" Sora ordered, getting up as he raised a hand to silence Roxas. The former Nobody hesitated before complying.

"I...I don't exactly know what I did to hurt them." Sora started. "But I need to find out. There's no point standing around here!"

He turned to Roxas and said. "We should find them and get out of here! After that, we'll go find Yen Sid and get to the bottom of everything that's been happening! Like why the Darkness has appearing so suddenly."

"No objections here." Roxas smiled. Nodding at this, Sora and Roxas headed their way towards the Communications Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later. At the Underground Passage.<strong>

* * *

><p>Snake, Isshin and Masaki arrived at the location where Snake fought with Sniper Wolf, an hour after the Keyblade Duo had already left.<p>

Isshin narrowed his eyes as he saw the amount of blood on the ground. "Looks a bit dry."

"I wonder what happened here." Masaki questioned, studying the blood. She turned to Snake. "Do you know what happened, Snake? Um, Snake, can you hear me?"

Ignoring them completely, Snake clenched his fists as he remembered Meryl getting shot at...and lying on the ground, helplessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I promised...that I wouldn't get in your way!" I...I...I can still be of some use...I want to you, Snake!" Meryl groaned weakly, continuing to bleed.<em>

_Gritting his teeth as he hid behind the wall, Snake said. "Meryl, quiet down! Save your strength!"_

_But then, the crosshairs was pointing at Meryl's forehead. She saw this and looked defeated. Then she started to say as she got weaker. "I was a fool...I wanted to be a soldier...but not like this! War is so ugly, and meaningless...! There's nothing good about it, and it only causes more misery...!"_

_Meryl weakly turned to Snake as she said. "Snake, save yourself! Go on to live your life...and don't give up on people. Don't forget about me...and get out of here while you still can!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Snake's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of his Codec.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CODEC.<strong>

Campbell appeared with a sympathetic look. "Snake...about Meryl. Listen to me."

"I'm sorry, Colonel." Snake said with his eyes closed. "I just couldn't protect her..."

"Snake, you did what you could." Campbell reassured. "Besides, I'm sure Meryl was prepared for this. She must have known the consequences once she decided to join FOXHOUND."

"No...you're wrong." Snake said, shaking his head.

Campbell had a questionable expression at this, staying quiet.

Snake looked down as he explained. "Meryl believed she had to become a Soldier, thought it was the only way. She told me she thought it would help her to better understand her dead father."

"...She said that?!" Campbell questioned, surprised.

Closing his eyes, Snake continued. "She just wasn't ready for real combat. It's my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't push her so hard..."

"That isn't like you, Snake." Master Miller said as he popped up.

"Master, is that you? What is it?" Campbell questioned.

"Sorry for eavesdropping." Master Miller apologized. "But I just couldn't listen to this anymore."

"Master..." Snake said quietly.

"Snake, it's natural if you want to regret your choices." Master Miller started. "But you can't attack yourself for things that happened in the past. That leads to nothing, believe me."

"That's right. Don't bring yourself down. It doesn't suit a legend like you. And besides, I'm sure Meryl is just fine." Mei Ling added with a kind smile.

"Mei Ling..." Snake whispered.

Then Campbell said. "Snake, you'll have to forget about Meryl. Stop Liquid. That's what Meryl would want too. Right?"

Staying silent, Snake ultimately nodded. "You're right. Meryl would say the same thing to my face."

"...Snake. Can I ask you something?" Naomi asked.

"What is it?" Snake questioned.

"Meryl...she's a special person to you, isn't she?" Naomi questioned back.

"Yeah. She's special. There isn't a whole lot of girls like her nowadays." Snake answered.

"That wasn't what I meant..." Naomi said, a bit annoyed.

"She's the Colonel's niece and a combat buddy. Nothing more." Snake grunted.

"Is that all? C'mon..." Naomi persisted.

Snake started to scowl. "What is this? A police interrogation?"

"N-no. It's just that..." Naomi quietly tried to say.

Then Campbell went and said. "I guess it runs in the genes of the family."

"Genes?" Snake repeated. "What are you talking about now, Colonel?"

Chuckling, Campbell replied. "It's nothing. I just remembered what Naomi told me. She said she had a grandfather who was an assistant secretary in the FBI during Edgar Hoover's time."

"Is that so?" Snake asked.

"Yes, it's true." Naomi smiled somewhat. "He was Japanese, and he became an special undercover investigator to apprehend the mafia."

"When was that?" Master Miller suddenly questioned.

"Um, sometime in the 50's, I believe." Naomi answered, sounding hesitant.

"Where?" Master Miller questioned again.

"...New York, I think." Naomi answered again, sounding more hesitant.

Snake raised an eyebrow. "Naomi, I thought you said you didn't have any family..."

"Well...I found out about it after I became an adult." Naomi replied. "My grandfather was already dead when I learned about him. I never got to meet him."

"I see..." Snake narrowed his eyes.

"Snake, just be careful." Naomi sighed. "And good luck."

"Watch your back, Snake. And stay on your feet." Campbell ordered.

With that, the Codec Conversation ended.

* * *

><p>"Snake, why are you talking to yourself?" Masaki questioned, looking confused.<p>

"You've been standing there for at least 5 minutes." Isshin added.

Ignoring them, Snake took a last look at the dried blood on the floor before he started to head towards the Communications Tower. "C'mon. No use wasting any more time in here."

Shrugging their shoulders, Isshin and Masaki followed Snake as he walked over to the tower before hearing to the door at the end, opening it.

* * *

><p><strong>Communication Tower A.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!<strong>

Snake cursed as he and the others were shot at from another entrance that lead to Tower A.

"Get him!" A Genome Soldier shouted as he and another took out their Assault rifles.

Reloading his Socom Rifle, Snake shot three bullets at the first Soldier, killing him instantly. The other seethed before he tried to take a shot at Snake...

SHOOT!

Suddenly, he was shot by a growing Arrow, falling to the ground in a heap. Snake turned around, and saw Masaki who held her Spirit Bow.

"You're welcome." Masaki smiled, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"...I won't even ask." Snake muttered as he went to the entrance. He frowned as he looked up from below the Tower. It was 28 stories tall, and a ton of Genome Soldiers from nearly every staircase.

"Crap." Isshin muttered as he saw the Soldiers. "Lots of guns. Not a good sign. Maybe we should-"

But Snake already ran off ahead.

"...I'm gotta die, definitely." Isshin groaned comically. He followed Snake afterwards with Masaki by his side, still wielding her Spirit Arrow.

27 Stories to go.

Holding his Socom Gun, Snake shot at several Genome Soldiers as he ran through staircase after staircase, his feet making contact with steel steps.

23 Stories to go.

Masaki quickly shot many Arrows with expert skill as she followed along. A few Genome Soldiers went down before falling to their feet, arrows sticking out of their bodies.

19 Stories to go.

Isshin yelped as a bullet whizzed by, nearly hitting his left ear. He ducked down as a hail of bullets were shot at him.

"Dammit...I'd really am useless...!" Isshin muttered angrily as a few Genome Soldiers got closer, ready to make the kill.

But then...a grenade was thrown in front of them. BOOM!

"Don't fall back!" Snake called as he reloaded. Isshin gritted his teeth before following along.

15 Stories to go.

Seeing a door halfway at the tower, Snake went to open it, but the door wouldn't even open. It turned out that the other side of the door was blocked by ice, making it impossible to open from the inside.

"Great. That means we'll have to go up top." Snake muttered as he ran towards the stairs. "Hopefully, there'll be a pathway between Tower B."

"Whatever you say!" Masaki shouted before she unleashed more Arrows at the Genome Soldiers. Then her Spirit Bow vanished so she could save some Spirit energy for later.

"Just as long we won't get shot at, I'm cool with it!" Isshin added as he stayed close to Snake.

7 Stories to go.

"I can't keep wasting bullets." Snake muttered before he placed his Socom Gun back to his holster. He took out two grenades before he threw them at the Genome Soldiers from behind. "Run!"

Isshin and Masaki didn't need to be told twice as they quickly followed Snake before the grenades blew up, killing the Soldiers instantly.

Eventually, they made it to a steel ladder that led to the roof of Tower A.

"I'll go last." Masaki said, crossing her arms firmly. "Wouldn't want you two to peek under my skirt."

"Not like there's anything worthwhile to see." Isshin blankly said, receiving a kick to the ribs from the Quincy. "AGH!"

Shaking his head, Snake climbed up the ladder, followed by Isshin and Masaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Communication Tower Roof.<strong>

* * *

><p>Making ing it to the end of the ladder, Snake and the two got off and walked through the door that led through the roof. He first saw a massive Parabolic antenna on the roof.<p>

"There!" Masaki called, pointing at Tower B. The Tower was several feet away and a pathway connected the two towers.

Nodding at this, Snake attempted to make his way to the pathway...

But then...three missiles that came from the air were shot down at Snake. Noticing this, Snake, Isshin and Masaki immediately ran from the three missiles, that took down the large antenna, creating a huge explosion. Two more missiles were shot down again, this time destroying the pathway.

The force of the missiles sent Isshin and Masaki to the ground while Snake was sent flying. As the explosion continued, a steel girder was thrown at Snake from the pathway.

"Damn!" Snake cursed before he took out another grenade at the steel girder to prevent it from hitting him. The grenade exploded, destroying the girder, but it sent Snake off the roof, but he quickly grabbed the railing before he could fall.

Grunting, Snake managed to get back on the roof as Isshin and Masaki made their way over to him.

"Snake, you'd alright?" Isshin questioned. "You almost fell from the roof!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Snake muttered. He looked at the destroyed pathway and grunted. "Looks like we'll have to find another way to-!"

Snake got interrupted as loud propeller noise filled the air. The Trio immediately turned around and the **Hind D **from earlier flew from above, facing the three.

"Snaaaaake!" Liquid called from inside the cockpit of the Hind D. "I'm afraid this is as far as you and your group will go!"

"Liquid?!" Snake questioned, stepping back.

"You three are not taking another step!" Liquid shouted. "Just stay there and die!"

"Yeah, like we're seriously going to do that." Masaki scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Is he stupid or what?"

Looking over at the side of the Tower, Snake saw a rope near his feet. "With that rope, we should be able to get down from the tower safely."

"Then hurry before we're finished!" Isshin barked.

"Let me guess, you're planning on to fight a Hind with your bare hands?" Liquid mocked. "Try running away if you want, but all of you are mine!"

Tying the rope to the railing, Snake grabbed ahold of it before he jumped down, just as Liquid unleashed a barrage of extremely fast bullets from the Hind D's cannon.

"Dammit, I really hate this World even more now...!" Isshin muttered as he grabbed the rope and jumped off the railing. Masaki went last as she held onto it tightly.

"What now?!" The Quincy questioned as she, Isshin and Snake started to descend from the tower.

"Don't get shot!" Snake answered as he dodged the Hind D's gunfire.

"That's REAL comforting!" Isshin snapped as the trio continued to descend from Tower A.

Looking down, Snake spotted the pathway down below. "On my count, let go of the rope. "1...2...3!"

Snake, Isshin and Masaki let go of the rope, landing onto the pathway. Spotting Tower B several feet away, they made their way towards it.

"Hurry before Liquid shows up again." Snake ordered, causing Isshin and Masaki to quicken the pace. Soon enough, they made it to the door at the end of the pathway, going inside Tower B.

* * *

><p><strong>Communication Tower B.<strong>

* * *

><p>Getting inside, Snake immediately ran to the stairs to the bottom, only to find them destroyed.<p>

"Perfect." Snake muttered. "There has to be another way to get down from there."

"Wait. I think there was an elevator up there." Masaki sighed in exhaustion. "Maybe we can get down to the bottom if we go inside."

"It's worth a shot." Isshin added.

Grunting at this, Snake went back upstairs to the elevator. Hearing a noise, Snake slowly took out his Socom Gun as he went to the elevator, ready to shoot.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Cried a voice. Then Otacon appeared, turning off his Stealth Camouflage. "Snake, it's me!"

"Otacon?" Snake questioned, putting his Socom Gun away. "How'd you get here?"

"Well, it wasn't as dramatic as your entrance, believe me." Otacon started. "I can't stand heights."

"So you were watching." Snake noted. "How did you get up here?"

"Simple. I used the elevator." Otacon answered as he turned to it. Isshin and Masaki came up. "Oh. Its you two again."

"Hello." Masaki smiled as she gave a friendly wave. Isshin simply gave a nod. Outside, all 4 of them could hear the Hind D moving about.

"...You're incredible." Otacon whispered. "Like a Movie Hero or something!"

Snake looked down below over the railing. "...No, you're wrong about me. In the movies, the Hero always saves the girl at the end..."

"...You mean Meryl?" Otacon questioned, looking a bit guilty. "Sorry, just forget about I said."

Isshin and Masaki stayed quiet.

Nervously Looking at his feet, Otacon faced Snake as the soldier continued to look down over the railing. Then he said. "...Snake, there's something I really want to ask you. It's why I followed you up here. Have you ever...loved someone?"

"...That's what you wanted to ask?" Snake questioned, sounding annoyed. Isshin and Masaki looked up, interested.

"N-no." Otacon stammered. "I mean...I...I was wondering if even soldiers can fall in love..."

"What are you trying to say?" Snake questioned again, this time turning to face the Otaku/Scientist.

Otacon took a step forward as he replied. "I wanna know...do you think love can bloom...even on a battlefield?"

Looking down, Snake answered in a somber tone. "...Yeah...I do. I think at any place, any time...people can fall in love with each other. But...if you really someone, you have to protect them, no matter what..."

"...I think so too." Otacon nodded.

Looking down at his feet, Isshin quietly turned to Masaki before looking away. The young Quincy did the same while he wasn't looking before turning her head back.

Finally, Snake turned to Otacon. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Uh-Oh." Otacon gulped. "I told you, I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"Relax. You won't have to." Snake reassured. "It'll be easy this time."

"Oh, okay." Otacon agreed, looking relieved.

Snake gestured to the bottom, where the elevator was shown, stuck midway in the tower. "The elevator stopped right down there. I need you to get it to move."

"That's weird." Otacon noted. "It was working before. Maybe the panel's broken."

"Can you fix it, Otacon-San?" Masaki asked as she and Isshin looked down too.

Otacon nodded and said. "If it's just the mechanism, leave it to me."

"Alright. I've got to go and swat down a noisy fly." Snake said as he pointed up with his finger. "Isshin, you and Masaki stay with Otacon. Hold down the fort."

"Good luck. We'll be waiting for you." Isshin nodded.

"Take him down." Masaki smiled, giving Snake thumbs up.

Before leaving, Snake looked at Otacon, who looked worn out. "You look like hell. Are you okay?"

Hearing this, Otacon rubbed his face, removing his glasses before putting them on. He turned his stealth camouflage back on before saying. "Don't worry. It won't matter once I do this. I'll just pretend like I'm not here, and I won't get scared."

"Strange logic." Snake muttered as he left. "Anyway, I'm counting on you."

Otacon nodded before he went back down to fix the elevator. Isshin and Masaki waited as Snake went back up to confront Liquid.

* * *

><p><strong>Communication Tower Roof.<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as he walked onto the roof, Snake saw the Hind D, flying in the sky, facing him.<p>

"So the Snake has decided to come out of his hole?" Liquid asked. "Are you ready now...my Brother?"

Snake gritted his teeth as he asked. "Why do you keep calling me Brother? Who the hell are you?!"

"...I'm you!" Liquid answered. "I'm your Shadow!"

"What?!" Snake questioned.

Liquid scowled before answering. "Ask the father that you murdered! I'll send you to hell to see him!"

With that, the Hind D started shooting at Snake immediately. Cursing under his breath, Snake immediately hid behind the huge air handler.

"Crap. I'm a sitting duck at this point." Snake growled as he briefly peeked from the air handler. "Liquid will drag this fight on until I'm dead."

Then he looked up. "Wait...Hmph, what the hell? Can't believe I forgot about this."

Saying that, Snake took out a Stinger missile launcher. He found it as he made his way back to the Communications Tower after he was captured.

"Still, this doesn't exactly have perfect aim..." Snake muttered as he readied himself. "Just have to aim for the Hind and shoot at the right moment..."

The Hind D continued to fly around the roof as Snake took a deep breath...and jumped out to shoot at the Hind D.

SHOT! He fired a Stinger Missile at the Hind D...but he missed.

"Found you!" Liquid shouted before shooting at Snake. The soldier seethed before running back to the air handler.

"...Okay, I think I rushed in too soon." Snake grunted, holding the Stinger missile launcher. "Have to try it again."

Liquid smirked as he prepared to fire a few more missiles. "Can't hide from me forever...Brother...!"

Taking a deep breath once more, Snake glared at the Hind D from his hiding place before moving to fire at it again.

"Have a taste of this!" Liquid growled before firing two missiles at Snake once again. The first one landed in front of him, exploding.

"AGH!" Snake grunted as he got hit by the force of the explosion, flying off the roof. Seeing the second missile aiming at him, Snake did a backflip in the air before landing on the back of the missile, jumping off in the air before it exploded.

Aiming his Stinger missile launcher, Snake fired at the Hind D before it could attack him again.

This time, it was a direct hit!

"UGHH!" Liquid gasped as the Hind D got badly damaged, trying to stay still as it flew erratically.

Falling on his shoulder back on the roof, Snake hissed in pain before getting up. He looked up and saw the Hind D, starting to burst into flames.

"C'mon...fly dammit!" Liquid cursed as he tried to control the Hind, but it was no use. Soon, it immediately fell from the air, and down below.

"SNAAAAKKKKEEEEE!" Liquid roared.

Seeing the Hind D fall with Liquid inside, Snake looked down from the roof and said. "...See you in hell, Liquid."

With that, Snake started to walk away to get back to the elevator. As he walked...a huge explosion of flames occurred right behind him.

"...There goes the cremation." Snake noted before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all Folks!<strong>

**Next time, Snake and Sniper Wolf meet in battle once again, but will the outcome be different this time around?**

**What are Maleficent and Pete planning this time?**

**And will Sora reunite with Isshin and Masaki?**

**Read and find out!**

**Until then, see ya!**


End file.
